Dark Secrets
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: So many things are hidden and they wonder about, please read and found out XD mixed parings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's I have another story for ya all, this was a story I was working with BurningMiraculous she'd had on her account she'd name it "My True Mate, A Vampire Hunter but now I will have here on mine now yay, so I hope you all like or love it XD **

**Note: In my version of our story some things will change abit okay x3 **

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On Domeno City, where day is peaceful but night seem dangerous for man kind,there being mystery case of maxims murders going around on different alleys, people began to wonder if was a murders yet other believe could be a mystery animal on the lose, but nobody really knew that was two mystery vampires on the lose, only these vampires can hide their existent to the world, this two vampire is no other than Nana and Riku.

"Well, another boring night to hunt uh?" Nana said with a sigh.

"Yea you said it Nana-chan" Riku said as she yawns.

"Are you sleepy Riku-chan" Nana asked.

"Huh? Nope just bored" Riku answered with giggled.

"Yea me too" Nana replied with a slight smile and giggled.

It was a bit chill out as two young vampires where out hunting for but they weren't evil just in the middle so yeah they were good and evil.

"Hey Riku-chan" Nana called out to her best friend.

"Yeah" Riku answered.

"I found some bait." Nana smirk with lust eyes focus on two female human.

"Their blood... ts smells like drugs" Riku replied with smiled.

"It is my Riku-chan I bet these two we're smoking" Nana said as she'd jumps in front of them.

The two female human quickly drop their cigarette, fear cross on their face, they never knew they would bump into a vampire but before they could even let a scream, Nana hypnoses them with her power causing them to feel like they actually were on drug. A hint of smirk appeared on Nana lips as she pops her fang out and devour the first one, Riku's throat dry so quickly that she wants to drink her prey blood so badly.

As they drank their preys blood Riku on the other hand got abit sick and throw up and that scarred Nana as she drop her prey and went to her best friend.

"Riku-chan are you okay?" Nana asked a bit worried.

"Y-yea I'm fine but that bitch blood was so fucking naughty" Riku replied as she'd wipes her mouth.

"Really? Man that's sucks" Nana replied.

Riku stops moving and pauses.

"Nana-chan" Riku replied in a whisper that only Nana her best friend can hear her.

"What's wrong Riku-chan?" Nana asked abit confuse.

Riku pulls out her gun that was hiding in her V neck cut blouse.

Nana lifts up abit of her short skirt to take out her gun that was held on her thigh and look to scan around.

"What did you sense Riku-chan?" Nana whispered as she lean closer to her best friend.

Riku scans around too, she knew and Nana knew it too, they encounter with vampire hunter but a famous one too, they had being killing vampire ever since they invade Domino City.

"Come out who ever you are!" Nana yelled for who was hiding.

As Nana yelled out two guys came out was they too where holding their guns as they were smiling abit as both Nana and Riku didn't like didn't like it one bit.

"It's them Nana-chan" Riku growled angry.

"Yea I know" Nana growled angry too.

"Mutuo Atemu Yami! Ryou Bakura!" Riku growled.

Both Yami and Bakura laughed abit as they stare at them as both Nana and Riku didn't like their stares as Riku made the first move but Nana got a bit scare and grab her best friend right arm.

"Bastards! What do you two want?!" Riku yelled all angry as she still points her gun with her left hand.

"Riku-chan calm down please" Nana replied as she still holds her best friend right arm while she points the gun with her left hand too to those two famous vampire hunters.

Yami chuckle as Bakura smirks at them, who knows what those famous vampire haunter wants from them?

"We want is for you two bloodsucker stop killing humanity." Said Yami as points his gun at Riku.

Nana scoff and end up smirking at them.

"We can't help our self, we crave for blood to stay alive" Nana replied.

"Your days of freedom is over ladies" Yami replied as he'd glares at them.

Nana and Riku stare at each other that start to crack up but what they didn't saw that Yami pulled the trigger at Riku, Nana speed drag Riku to miss the bullet by a hair, letting Nana's anger grew dangerously.

"You almost got me!" Riku giggled evilly at them

"Damn I miss" Yami replied with sly smirk.

"Yami my friend you need a bit more practice" Bakura said with sly smirk too.

"Shut up" Yami laughed.

Riku and Nana both look at each and nod their heads as they look at their new prey and they were the two vampire hunters as they smile so evilly.

"Nana-chan you know what to do" Riku whispers to Nana.

"Hai I know Riku-chan" Nana whispers back to Riku.

As that was done both Nana and Riku go over to both Bakura and Yami with the super vampire speed as they pin Yami and Bakura to the floor.

"Ha I win again you bitch" Riku replied was she had Yami pin to the floor as she points the gun to his head.

"We'll see about that" Yami replied.

"It looks like I win again" Nana said with cute growl as she had Bakura pin to the floor too with a gun pointed to his head too.

"We'll see" Bakura replied.

As Riku and Nana where about to go in for the kill here came a little boy about four with Grayish blue hair to the ears and grayish blue eyes crying.

"MOMMY!" the four year old boy cried.

"HUH? Oh no Kano!" Riku yelled in surprise.

Kano run toward to Riku, quickly she pick him and backs away from the vampire hunter, Yami's face shows hint of confuse that made him look at Bakura.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing with child with you?" Bakura yelled.

Nana scoff getting off of Bakura.

"None your business bud." Nana replied with a hiss.

Bakura slightly chuckle.

"That was something hot though" Bakura replied.

Nana glared at him but tries anything to not show her faint blush, clearly she knows what vampire hunter are trying to do trying seducing but mostly it is Nana's weakness.

"Mommy mommy I am scared" Kano cried as he tiny tears appear.

"It's okay sweetie I am here I won't let anyone hurt you" Riku replied as she kissed Kano on the head.

"Mommy where is Aunt Nananana?" Kano asked as he clings to his mother.

"She right here! Nana-chan!" Riku replied as she turns around slowly to look at her best friend.

Nana heard her name and was by her best friend's side as she still had her faint blush across her face as for both Yami and Bakura they look at the two vampires in a bit of confuse as they still wonder why two vampires have a little boy with them.

"Nana-chan calm down don't cave into your weakness" Riku whispers to Nana.

"I know sorry Riku-chan hey is Kano-kun okay? This he hurt?" Nana said.

"Hai he's ok" Riku replied as she holds her son more.

"Aunt Nananana" Kano called out to his aunt.

"Hai sweetie" Nana replied as she was only nice to Kano her nephew and Riku her best friend.

"Why are those two people coming closer to us?" Kano asked all scared as he clings more his mother.

Both Nana and Riku turn around and saw both Yami and Bakura coming slowly to them as Riku got a bit scared as that was her weakness trying to protect her baby as Nana was the one was going to protect them now.

"Bastards! Stay away from us!" yelled Nana as she'd growls at them as she'd points her gun at them.

"Tell us why you have that kid with you? Or better yet why did you kidnap him and brainwash him too?" Bakura pointed out as he and his partner point their guns at both Nana and Riku.

"I told you that's none of your business! And we never kidnap or brainwash him!" Nana yelled all angry.

Both Bakura and Yami frowned as they stared at the kid.

"Show us your teeth little boy" Yami replied.

Kano whimpers quietly hiding on Riku's neck, he doesn't want to show his teeth to this stranger, neither want to lose his mother and aunt, Yami had enough of this silly games that he end up grabbing the kid back causing Kano to scream in fear.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Riku hissed at Yami as she'd points her gun under his chin.

"Or? Show your teeth and we won't hurt you" Yami said as he was lying.

Kano started to cry because all the yelling is causing this trouble, Nana had enough she walk up to Yami and kicked on his gut, his hand slip Kano shirt as Riku catch him, soothing him down.

"Bitch!" Yami hold his gut growling in abit of pain.

"Never mess my nephew!" Nana yelled quickly signal to Riku to run.

Riku runs with Kano as Kano holds onto her.

"Oh no you don't!" Yami yelled as he runs after Riku.

Nana growls as she'd follows after them as she'd tries keep with Riku as Riku had Kano on her back as she'd had Kano in piggyback, on the other hand Bakura just stood there. Smirking to himself until he disappeared. Riku look behind which it was clear now to uses her vampire speed to run, but what she didn't saw that Nana was running on the other side trying to keep up. Leading the two vampire hunter to danger place, safe enough for Riku and Kano to run and reach home.

As Nana caught up with Riku now as Riku was now holding Kano in her arms as Kano couldn't stop crying as both Nana and Riku couldn't blame him for being so very scared.

"Those fucking bastards! I hate them!" Riku yelled all angry as she holds her son all protectively.

"I know Riku-chan I do too" Nana said.

"Mommy! Aunt Nananana!" Kano called out to them as he slowly trying not to cry no more.

"Hai sweetie" both Nana and Riku said in unison.

"I am sorry" Kano replied.

"Oh sweetie it's not your fault" Riku replied as she holds him more as she keeps on running.

"Yes Kano-kun dear it's not" Nana agreed with Riku as she too keeps on running with them.

As Nana and Riku and Kano keep on running to reach their home to their horror and surprise both Yami and Bakura popped out of no where as they grabbed Nana and Riku from behind causing Riku to drop her beloved child Kano to the floor as Riku and Nana where pissed.

"KANO!" Riku yelled.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Nana yelled all angry.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You better leave the kid alone!" Bakura replied.

Nana snapped as he'd was angry at Bakura.

"HE'S NOT A KID!" Nana yelled.

"Really you bloodsuckers?!" Yami replied as he'd chuckles.

Riku struggle to get Kano but only she could barely see is her child crying want his mother. Nana squash Bakura's feet but nothing happen at all, he only started to laugh at her face. But she didn't know if she could have just punch in his balls to escape with Riku and Kano away from the vampire hunter.

"We'll bring the kid with us, Bakura" Yami said as he'd grabs Kano by he's shirt.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nana yelled trying to get away from Bakura's grip.

Riku was starting to panic as increased her struggles as Yami still holds with one arm as his other hand was holding poor Kano by the shirt as that was happening Nana on the other saw this and idea came to her.

("Riku-chan please tell Kano-kun to sing that song to you, you know that sang you sing to him to put him to sleep") Nana mind talk to her best friend.

Riku stops panicking as she heard those words speak through her head by her best friend.

("Hai alright Nana-chan") Riku replied back to Nana through her mind.

"Mama! Auntie!" Kano cried.

"Shh shh sweetie it's going to be fine" Nana replied as she still so very pissed.

"I-I want to go home mama...auntie" Kano cried even more.

Both Yami and Bakura were still a bit puzzled and wonder why these two vampires kidnap this poor little boy as Bakura still holds Nana and Yami still holds both Riku and Kano.

"Okay let's go Bakura we have these bloodsuckers and this kidnap little boy" Yami said as he looks at his partner.

"Yeah you are right Yami, come on ladies it's time to meet your maker" Bakura said.

("In you fucking dreams pal") both Nana and Riku mind talk in unison.

"Kano sweetie can you please sing mommy your favorite song" Riku replied with a sly smile across her pretty face.

"Huh? Uh..umm okay" Kano said as he stops crying.

Both Yami and Bakura looked at Riku and were confuse they were wondering why she said that to him.

~Kano sings his favorite song~

**Here comes fluffy my cute baby wolf**  
**Mama told me that he was mine**  
**She said that he'll protect me**  
**And I was happy**

**Here comes fluffy my cute baby wolf**  
**Mama told me that he was mine**  
**She said that he'll protect me**  
**And I was happy**

As Kano was singing his favorite song there came a loud growl coming from behind both Bakura and Yami as they slowly turn around to their horror and surprise there right there standing in front of them about four feet away stood a very beautiful but strong silver white wolf growling at the two vampire hunters.

Nana smirks when she saw the silver white wolf growling, it was their only hope to get away from the vampire hunter. The white wolf walk toward to them slow and growling, that cause Yami and Bakura to back away slowly letting Nana, Riku and Kano go and quickly taking out their gun.

("Grab Kano and let go quiet.") Nana said in their mind.

Riku nodded, grabbing Kano quietly and took off before the vampire hunter could know, Nana look at the white wolf that gave a short nod, she'd nods back quickly followed Riku and Kano behind, Yami was about to shoot them but the white wolf came and pinned him down growling at his face want to rip his face off.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled trying to avoid the wolf attack.

Bakura run toward the wolf and kick it on the side to let Yami go.

"Hurry up our bloodsucker is escaping with the kid!" Bakura yelled out to Yami.

Before they could actually run, the white wolf pinned both of them down losing their gun before they could shoot the wolf, the howling echoed to the forest, loud enough to let Riku and Nana know.

"They won't find us at all." Nana said running faster.

Riku nodded holding tightly Kano as she follow the same speed as Nana.

As the two vampires and child escape through the forest were they lived going back to silver white wolf as he had the two vampire hunters pinned to the ground growling at them all evilly but to their surprise the wolf spoke to them.

"You dirty hunters! Stay away from my master and her son and best friend!" growled the silver white wolf.

"Why should we? They killed innocent people" Yami bark back at the wolf.

"Those monsters kidnap that little boy" Bakura bark back to the wolf too.

"Watch yourself you dirty hunters! My master didn't kidnap no one!" the silver white growled as he crush them a bit more from under himself with his powerful paws.

Suddenly Yami got a idea and Bakura saw it by the look in panthers eyes as Bakura followed Yami's lead.

"I got to say Bakura that girl name Riku was hot" Yami said with sly smile across his face.

"Yea she was but the her friend what was her name oh yea Nana was hot too" Bakura replied as he too had sly smile across his face.

"You two stay way from them you dirty hunters" the silver white wolf growled all angry.

As the wolf was about to go in for the kill someone stops him.

"Kitsune stop!" said a male as he appeared before them.

Kitsune stop but didn't move as he looks at those vampire hunters as both Yami and Bakura saw that but to their horror and surprise they saw Yuugi, Yami's younger twin brother.

"Yuugi!" both Yami and Bakura called out in unison.

"it's be awhile brother, Bakura-kun" Yuugi said with smile.

"Master Yuugi why did you stop me?" Kitsune growled.

"My love Riku is safe with our child so is Nana-san" Yuugi said.

"Leave if you want to survive." Said Jounouchi as he'd appears behind Yuugi.

Bakura growls at them.

"What if we both don't?" Bakura replied.

Jounouchi glares at Bakura.

"If you dare to lay a finger on my innocent Nana I will fucking kill you" Jounouchi replied as he'd growls.

Bakura rolled his eyes standing up, he wasn't gonna let it go. He is going to get those vampires one way or another, Yami stood up glaring at Yuugi. Bakura fixed his elbow before grabbing the gun and put it away, lifting his arm up to let them know he's giving up.

"Fine we won't bother them" Bakura replied.

Yami snap his head toward to Bakura.

"What are you saying Bakura?!" Yami yelled at him.

Bakura lean into his ear and whispers really quiet so that Jounouchi and Yuugi didn't catch on.

"Just follow my lead baka" Bakura replied.

Yami blink but nodded short.

"Alright we both give up" Yami replied.

"Good! Now get lost" Jounouchi replied with a smile.

Jounouchi looks at them as for Yuugi he didn't like the smell of this he knew that his older twin brother Yami was smart and never give up to easily as Kitsune the wolf was now standing next to them.

"Nice try onii-san but I know you and Bakura better then that remember I use to be vampire hunter too you know so I know all the tricks" Yuugi said with a smile.

"Dang it! Your good Yug" Jounouchi said.

Both Yami and Bakura looked at them and were surprise will just a bit though.

"Does your killer girlfriend know you use to be one?" Bakura asked with a laugh.

Yuugi stays quiet and looks away a bit as he was a bit shame.

"Will does she?!" Yami asked as he too laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Yami!" Joey growled angry at Yami and Bakura too.

"Master Yuugi" Kitsune growl but in angry way that's how Kitsune talks.

"Maybe the next time we all meet again I will tell her" Yami replied as he laughs again.

"You will do no sure thing you bastard!" Jounouchi yelled as he tries to help out poor Yuugi.

Yuugi looks at both Yami and Bakura but then looks at Yami more as he smiles again.

"Brother wouldn't you the one that killed Mai at our old school?" Yuugi said with a sly smile across his face.

"What?!" Jounouchi yelled in surprise.

"Yuugi please don't" Yami replied with a sad face.

("This is bad") Bakura said inside his head.

"You killed Mai-san because you found out that she'd was vampire but Jounouchi-kun loved her but you killed her anyways!" Yuugi pointed out.

"You fucking bastard!" Jounouchi yelled all angry as he'd looks at Yami.

Yami looks away as he couldn't face Jounouchi.

"Mai-san loved Jounouchi-kun she wouldn't hurt him but no you shot her and burn her!" Yuugi yelled.

Bakura couldn't stay this anymore as he spoke up now.

"Mai was a monster! She'd killed people just to drink their blood!" Bakura yelled.

"I don't give a fuck!" Jounouchi yelled.

"It's alright Jounouchi-kun you'll get my brother back" Yuugi smirked.

"Huh? Yea your Yug" Jounouchi said with sly smile.

"You have Nana-san now and she loves you, Mai-san will understand" Yuugi said.

"Hai your right Yug" Jounouchi replied.

Yami and Bakura just sighs but they knew what they did to kill Mai was the right way plus to protect the human from those bloodsucker from those monsters, not caring about anyone loves one except that they lost one true friend from dating the monster.

"What do you want from us?" Yami asked as he'd stares at the ground.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Is better if you stay away from them or you'll regret as for you Onii-san" Yuugi replied.

Bakura growl but quickly cut it off, letting his head to be focus on his side if he doesn't come up with the plan all human will die from those bloodsuckers yet if they find a way to not let them kill human but they need to buy some time to think.

As Yuugi and Jounouchi were going to talk some more to their ex-friends to all four guys surprise Nana and Riku appeared next to there mates Yuugi and Jounouchi as they were abit surprise.

"Riku my love what are doing here? You should be with our son Kano" Yuugi replied.

"Nana the same would be ask of you too" Jounouchi replied.

"My love our baby is fine, my other pet the snow fox name White Fang she is watching him" Riku said with a sweet smile.

"Yea Riku-chan is right Jounouchi our nephew is fine" Nana agreed with her best friend.

Bakura then had idea that popped inside his head as he looks at Yuugi and Jounouchi and their bloodsuckers girlfriend as Yami saw that look in Bakura's eyes again and so he'd followed his partner lead again.

Nana smiles at Jounouchi but slowly looks at both Yami and Bakura.

"So you guys won't give up huh?" Nana replied.

Bakura raise his hand.

"You know how vampire hunters are" Bakura replied.

Riku scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"They must be so lame" Riku replied as she'd yawns all boredly.

Yami chuckles abit.

"oh really my dear?" Yami replied.

"You fuckers just leave us alone" Riku replied as goes and hugs Yuugi.

"Yea we are tired of you two bastards chasing us!" Nana pointed out as she too hugs her mate name Jounouchi.

Yami and Bakura look at each other then back at the two girls and Yuugi and Jounouchi.

"Here's a question for ya little brother" Yami said with a sly smile.

"What?" Yuugi growled as he holds Riku close.

"Yug chill it's going to be okay" Jounouchi replied.

"Yea Yuugi don't let that bastard get to ya" Nana replied.

("Come on take the bait") Bakura said inside his head.

As Yuugi was about to say something Nana stop him as she talk instead.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but this won't help you anymore" Nana replied with a smile as she throw something on the ground next to both Yami and Bakura.

("Shit!") both Yami and Bakura said in unison in their head as they looked at that thing on ground next to them.

"What was that?" both Yuugi and Jounouchi asked in unison.

"That my love was tracking device that the bastard put on my baby's coat" Riku growled angry.

"That's right" Nana agreed with her best friend.

Bakura and Yami grunted the same time, their device to track the kid was pointless they need to come up with another plan they stare at four at them Yuugi glared at them before he could speak up Riku stand in front of her mate.

"Now leave or we can kill you with blink of blind eye."

Yami and Bakura looked at each other, they had follow them yet they except them to leave empty handed while those bloodsucker can go and kill people? They don't thinks so, Yami quickly look at them and sigh.

"How about we make this a deal?" Yami replied.

Jounouchi grabs Nana by her wrist and hide her behind him as Yuugi did the same with Riku.

"What deal?" both Yuugi and Jounouchi asked together.

"What are you saying, Yami?" Bakura hissed.

"If we don't want to get into trouble let say this... we won't kill them if they go somewhere else to find new blood to drink" Yami pointed out.

Both Yuugi and Jounouchi and Nana and Riku looked at Yami but Riku didn't like this she doesn't like making deals hunters will with any kind of hunters but to tell the truth Riku was a hunter but not Vampire she was a Werewolf mixed Vampire hunter years ago Riku was the one to speak up as she had Kitsune by her side as Kitsune protects her.

"Master" Kitsune growled as he looks at Riku his true master.

"No deal! I know how this works I am not stupid" Riku pointed out as she puts out her twin guns from her pouch on her thighs as she walks a bit towards both Yami and Bakura.

Both Bakura and Yami were puzzled at her reaction to this but they stayed calm as for Nana and the two guy's Yuugi and Jounouchi they were too puzzled too but to all their surprise will not Nana because she knows Riku the latest, tears start to fall down Riku's face.

"Why can you fuckers just leave us fuck alone!" Riku cried out as she tried so hard not to cry.

"Riku?" both Yuugi and Jounouchi called out in unison.

"Riku-chan?" Nana replied so worried and sad for her best friend.

Yami was shock to see Riku crying as Bakura was too.

"You want to know something? Those two so called innocent women where fucking vampires!" Riku called out as tears still came on falling down her beautiful face.

"What!?" both Bakura and Yami yelled in surprise and in unison too.

Nana couldn't take it anymore of this as she walks up to crying best friend as she hates to see her cry.

"Yea! You fucking assholes!" Nana yelled all angry.

Nana goes and hugs Riku while glared at them both Yami and Bakura were completely dumb yet couldn't tell the differences between a vampire and human, Yami and Bakura looked at each other they are the famous vampire hunters but did not know what Riku and Nana killed was vampires.

"We did-" Bakura began to say.

"SHUT IT!" Nana cut off Bakura.

Bakura bit his lips to keep quiet.

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Nana yelled at them.

Both of them wince but rolling their eyes as they took the direction we're they followed them on other hand Bakura couldn't help but to stare at Nana but that cause Jounouchi to growl at him for staring at his mate.

"But there is one thing you two dickheads are correct about we are vampires" Nana pointed out to both Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura were yet again surprise as both Jounouchi and Yuugi couldn't help but laugh a bit as they show their fangs.

"Why kill your own kind?" Yami asked.

"Like hell we will tell you!" Riku replied as she slowly trying to stop crying.

"My master and her friend was saved by my old master" Kitsune growled as he the wolf was looking at them.

"Saved?" Both Yami and Bakura said in unison.

~Flash Back~  
**Few years ago**

**It was cold Winters night as two young girls were walking side by side clinging to each other as they were bleeding.**

**"N-Nana-chan come on we're almost there" Riku said as blood come falling down more from her wound somewhere from her body.**

**"H-hai R-Riku-chan" Nana answered as blood was too was falling down more from a wound somewhere on her body.**

**Both of them keep walking until Riku couldn't hold much longer end up crashing on the floor with Nana the wound on their body couldn't barely hold much longer, they knew their dying of loss blood. Nobody wasn't near to them they knew they will die on this cold winters night just in that moment they spotted a stranger well make two stranger or just their illusion were playing them.**

**Riku was so weak but she had to protect Nana her best friend as she holds Nana close.**

**"Who's there?" Riku called out all weakly.**

**The two strangers came out plus a beautiful silver white wolf was with them as both Nana and Riku saw them clearly to both Riku and Nana surprise there stood two handsome and sexy guys. One guy had very light purple eyes and long hair to his waist with a very low ponytail color was black dark brown and his friend had golden yellow eyes and long hair to his chest with a braided ponytail color blonde.**

**"So this is where the smell of blood was coming from" said the with very light purple eyes.**

**"Yea it looks like it man" said the with golden yellow eyes.**

**Nana looked at them even though she was weak herself but as for Riku will she coughed up blood as it land on ground on the snow as Nana saw that and she got so scared for her best friend.**

**"R-Riku-chan" Nana cried out all weakly to her.**

**"I-I-I'm fine...N-Nana-chan" Riku said all weakly as she coughed up blood more.**

**"Ah so her name is Riku, you hear that Edward" said the one with very light purple eyes.**

**"Yea I heard but this one name is Nana, Neji" said the one with golden yellow eyes.**

**"And their going to dying on this cold winters night " Edward said with a cocky smile of his.**

**Nana raise her weak hand.**

** "Please... help us..." Nana beg all weakly at them.**

**Neji kneel down and grab softly her hair. **

**"And why should we help you?" Neji asked.**

**Edward glared at Neji. **

**"Come on this chick needs our help" Edward replied.**

**Nana was not scare both her and Riku had no family they were living in woman's shelter at the age of nine or ten they never knew their mother,Riku continued to cough up blood she wasn't afraid to die she knew that she'll be with our father up there as she weakly grab her best friend's hand.**

**"N-Nana-chan it's okay" Riku said all weakly as she coughed up blood.**

**"B-but s-sister" Nana replied all weakly too.**

**"My mother your mother didn't want us so let it go" Riku said sadly as her Dark green eyes looked at Nana as Riku long short pass her shoulders cherry red hair with raven highlights flow in the wind.**

**"O-okay" Nana said as she looks at her who was her best friend in the world.**

**Both Neji and Edward were abit puzzled and confuse at what they were watching or seeing.**

**Nana stare as with her red color eyes like blood looks at her friend, her dark soft hair cover her face as she cough again Edward and Neji didn't know exactly what to do or what else have their option Riku closes her eyes as Nana followed, they had reach their final state.**

**Both Edward and Neji looked at each other and nod their head as they felt sorry for the two girls as Edward picked up Nana as Neji picked up Riku but Neji and Edward picked them up very carefully, Edward and Neji never knew how Nana and Riku got so badly wounded. But Neji and Edward probably figure that both girls got caught up in gang shooting as Nana and Riku where passing through and it was sad as both Neji and Edward carried the girls to their home as wolf followed his master Neji. **

~End of flash back about a few years ago~

"Neji-sama and Edward-sama saved our lives!" Nana yelled all angry still.

"They took us in and became our family!" Riku yelled as she looks at both Yami and Bakura as she points her twin guns at them once more.

"You don't know how it feels to know that your own mother didn't want you!" Nana yelled as she pulls out her guns too from their hiding spot as she too points them at both Bakura and Yami.

Both Yami and Bakura were surprise at this information that Riku and Nana were giving them but on the other hand both Jounouchi and Yuugi knew this because the girls told them.

Yami and Bakura need to make an escape plan before these two vampires can kill them. Nana raise the gun at Bakura's face she wanted badly to shoot him but something made her gaze the distance between her red eyes into his brown mixing began until both of them collapse at the same time causing Jounouchi to catch Nana he didn't knew what happen as Yami let Bakura fall looking at them.

"What have you done?!" Yami yelled.

"Done?! Explain to your fucking partner there Yami!" Jounouchi glared as he hold Nana tightly.

Riku knew what happen and she didn't like this one bit as she ran to Bakura with vampire speed and picked him up and point one gun to his head as Yami was surprise as Yuugi just smiles as Jounouchi holds Nana.

"You bastard! Why did you cast the spell on her!" Riku yelled all angry at Bakura.

"I-I don't know what your fucking talking about bloodsucker!" Bakura barked back at her.

"Fine have it your way!" Riku said as she goes and punishes Bakura in the face.

Bakura fell hard onto the ground as Riku just laugh after that she goes over to Nana fast.

"Nana-chan are you okay?" Riku asked all worried.

"H-hai that fucking bastard use a fucking spell to blind me a bit!" Nana growled angry.

"Here let me see" Riku said as she said a healing spell.

Nana nodded at Riku healing spell that she stood up.

"It okay I somehow regain it" Nana replied.

Riku nodded glaring at them.

Bakura rubs his head, he felt slightly headless didn't know what actually happen the mixed between her red eyes and his brown eyes that made her go blind or was something that just a blind spell he looks at Yami not so sure what to explain him thought.

"Let go before we lose our head." Yami said turning around to leave.

Bakura blinks in abit of confusement but followed him behind still has that puzzle face.

Riku sense them as both Bakura and Yami were about to leave but Riku spoke up and to their surprise Riku growled in a warning voice at the two vampire hunters as Nana clinger to Jounouchi as Jounouchi holds her in return.

"Where have you two bastards taken Neji-sama and Edward-sama?!" Riku yelled.

"Master's?!" Nana replied abit surprise of her own.

Both Bakura and Yami stop abit but not facing them.

"I don't know what you are talking about bloodsucker" Yami said.

"Fine! Have your way! Oh before I forget! Nice try on saying two mixed spells together! Mixing a blinding spell with a tracking spell on Nana you bastard" Riku growled at Bakura.

Bakura didn't say a word at that comment as for Yami he was pissed that she found out about those spells after that both Bakura and Yami disappeared into the night leaving four vampires alone as Yuugi sense that they all were truly alone they all relax but then without warning Riku collapse to the ground.

"Riku!" Yuugi quickly pick her up for no reason why she collapse.

"She's gonna be okay Yuugi" Nana said trying to pull on a fake smile.

Yuugi nodded as he pick her up in bridal style knowing that Riku must be really tired from what happen thought Nana began to wonder what really happen back there was a mixer of blind and tracking spell or some other spell?

"I really don't get it" Bakura said as he hit the rock from his feet.

"Just admitted Bakura you used the tracking spell." Yami pointed out.

Bakura growls angrily at him.

"I only used the blind spell but I didn't know that I used a tracking spell too but if I did I would a have track them down by now" Bakura replied.

Yami rolled his eyes as he clean his sword.

"But did you feel something?" Yami asked.

"I was a blind for a moment but I don't remember what happen" Bakura replied.

Yami didn't believe Bakura one bit he knew Bakura better then this so he drop it.

(Damn it! What happen back there?! I did use blind spell on her but did I use a tracking spell too") Bakura said in his head as he looks at the ground as he walk to their safe house.

"But there is some I don't get" Yami said with a soft sigh.

"And that would be what Yami?" Bakura asked as he looks at Yami now.

"How did bitch know that we have those other two bloodsuckers we captured?" Yami said with slight growl.

"Very good question Yami" Bakura said as he looks away and thinks.

As both Yami and Bakura continue to walk to their home their safe house they were both wondering what the fuck is going on in the supernatural world.

~Going to girls and their mates~

Nana was by her sister/best friend side was they were finally home again as Riku didn't wake up as she was in bed as Nana was by her side by the bed as Kano was being carried by his father Yuugi as Jounouchi was by Nana's side.

"Why hasn't Riku-chan waking up?!" Nana cried out in worry as she held Riku's right hand.

"Yug and I don't know Nana baby" Jounouchi said as he was too worried for his friend.

"Do those fucking bastards cast spells on her? If they did they'll pay for this!" Nana growled all angry as she was so pissed.

"Nana baby" Jounouchi said as he tries to calm her down.

Yuugi was watching and hearing all of this as he was too angry and worry for his mate Riku.

Nana end up crying on his arm, she doesn't know what is going with Riku, also she just hope when she meet Bakura again she will rip his head off for good.

Jounouchi strokes her to wait she calms down a bit, nobody doesn't know when she will wake up unless Riku knows when she actually wakes up hope is all they have in order to have Riku awake and hoping to not see those vampire hunters again.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day the sun was shiny but it was still cold outside but Riku didn't wake up and that worried Nana to death as she was dressed with new clean clothes as she was holding Kano.

"Auntie Nananana why isn't mommy up yet?" Kano asked all sweetly.

"Oh...umm mommy is just tired still for last night sweetie" Nana told a little white lie to her nephew as she hate to lie to him.

Nana sigh putting Kano on the floor.

"How about you go play okay?" Nana replied with soft smile.

Kano look at her mother room then to Nana giving a short nod before he could go and play, that might buy some times for Nana to think how to explain to her nephew.

As Kano and his Aunt Nana left Riku's room as Jounouchi followed them in following suit Yuugi on the other hand stayed with his mate as he sat in a chair next to Riku's bed as Yuugi goes and holds her right hand.

"You still love him don't cha ya my love?" Yuugi said with smile.

Riku just keeps on sleeping as Yuugi was sad abit.

"I know I told you that I don't care if you still loved but why did you do a double tracking spells on them?" Yuugi said all angry and scared for Riku.

Kano keep going to the forest jumping around while Nana tries to catch him up as Nana did she sigh relief to find him playing with the rocks, a little boy he is Nana sat down and gaze on Kano while her mind wonders about what really happen back there.

"Careful Kano!" Nana yelled as she'd sighs with mixer of laughter.

"Okay!" Kano replied as he'd was still playing with the rock until he add with the sticks.

Still Nana want to find Bakura and demand all answer to him.

Jounouchi came up to Nana as Nana was still watching Kano play as he was so having fun.

"Your still worried about what happen back there don'tcha?" Jounouchi said all bluntly.

"Huh? What? Oh it's you just you Jou? Yeah I am" Nana said as she'd looks at her mate.

"It's going to be okay Nana" Jounouchi pointed out.

Nana slowly looks away as Jounouchi just sighs he'd knew that Nana was so worried about Riku.

"H-hai I do but..." Nana began to say.

"Nana baby it's cool, we all are worried about her" Jounouchi said as he'd goes and hugs her and kissed her on the head.

"Jou" Nana said with cute blush.

Kano came over to where his aunt and uncle where.

Kano giggles at his aunt and uncle.

"Huh? Oh Kano-kun sweetie" Nana laughed.

"Kano did you had fun playing with rocks and sticks" Jounouchi asked.

"Hai" Kano replied with a smile.

Nana and Jounouchi watched over Kano as he'd plays some more.

~With the Vampire Hunters~

Yami stare at the sky, it seem cloudy but not a single rain had fallen so he'd sigh as he catch up with Bakura but Bakura on the other still wants to know what happen last night.

"So... what actually really happen last night?" Yami asked.

Bakura stop glaring at Yami. "

" I don't know really know Yami" Bakura replied.

Yami flinch little even Bakura didn't know what really happen last night.

"I mean that Riku girl she'd was staring at me all that like she'd was I don't know" Yami replied.

Bakura pinches his bridge nose and sighs and thinks.

"Hmm" Bakura thinks.

Yami shook his head.

"Will I am so confuse abit but we will found out sooner or later" Yami replied.

"Yeah" Bakura said as he'dc walks.

Yami wasn't so sure about it but he could say Riku seem something interesting but he wasn't really so sure about it.

"Come it's time talk to those monsters" Bakura said with laugh.

"Okay" Yami replied.

As both Yami and Bakura head back inside and then walks down to basement as they got there two vampires where locked up in a cell together but with protected spell around it so they couldn't cast spell on their own.

"Hey bloodsuckers how are feeling?" Bakura asked with laugh.

The one known as Neji looks up at Yami as the other name Edward looks up at Bakura too as Yami was standing next to his partner.

"Like you care hunters" Neji replied all calm.

"What do you asses want now?" Edward hissed.

"Oh just to chat with ya two" Yami replied.

"I don't want to talk to you hunters" Neji replied with hiss now.

"Ah don't be like that" Bakura said as he couldn't help but laugh again.

"Leave us alone" Edward hissed.

"Ah but we wanted to tell you two we meet your guys friends and little kid last night" Yami pointed out with a smile.

Both Neji and Edward hissed angry as they didn't like the sound of that.

"You stay away from Riku and my son!" Neji hissed angry.

"Yea the same goes with Nana!" Edward hissed again.

Both Yami and Bakura were confuse at Neji's out burst.

"So that kid was a vampire, man I should had killed him"both Yami and Bakura joked together.

"I guess we should Bakura" Yami laugh abit more.

"Bastard!" Neji hissed.

"You bastards touch them you dead!" Edward hissed all angry.

("So the baby wasn't my younger brothers") Yami said inside his head.

Neji looks over to Edward and reached out and grab Edward by the arm as he drags him away so they can talk to each other as both Yami and Bakura watch them carefully.

"They saw them Edward" Neji whispered to him so only Edward can hear him.

"I know and they weren't lying about it Neji shit" Edward whispered back to Neji.

"I sense that Riku placed tracking spells on them both but even placed another spell but on that purple eye hunter" Neji whispered as he was angry.

"What? No! She's not strong even to do that yet" Edward whispered.

"I know that but I try to sense if Nana tried helping her out but no, Riku did it on her own" Neji whispered.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other while they wait Neji and Edward to finish their conversation.

"So you saw them big deal like you two can beat them?" Edward replied as he'd got closer the bar.

"Oh really" Yami replied.

("Hmm he's hiding something") Neji said through mind link to Edward.

("That he is Neji") Edward said through mind link back to Neji.

Bakura looks at both Edward and Neji and didn't like their looks that they giving both him and Yami.

"Hey bloodsuckers why did you take away those girls freedom?" Bakura asked.

"Very good question I want to know too?" Yami asked.

Both Neji and Edward looked at them and then at each other.

"We did no such thing" Neji replied as he looks at Yami.

"We saved them from their hell hole they were living" Edward replied as he looks at Bakura.

Bakura and Yami rolled their eyes.

"Everyone dies that's life you should just a have let them die they knew what they gonna to do" Bakura replied.

"Shut the fuck up! They didn't had mother to save them!" Edward yelled abit as he'd glared at him.

"So? They still could learn to survive alone" Yami replied as he'd looks at Edward.

"Your hiding something aren't you?" Neji said as he'd crossed his arms.

Yami didn't replied nor speak up reason goes in his head he'd didn't had a mother no scratch it he'd had a mother but she left him to die alone what kind sick mother will leave a poor child in a middle of winter? Dying of cold, but he was glad that he knew how to survive if wasn't for Bakura who save him and took him in and teach him things.

"I'm not hiding nothing alright" Yami said with his voice sound cold.

"Ah but you are you fool" Edward said as he too joins in to help Neji.

"If you two must know we found their mothers months later after we saved them from this hell hole" Neji said as he looks at the two hunters.

"Their so called mothers were drugies and sluts, selling their bodies for money and drugs" Edward pointed out as he looks at both Bakura and Yami.

Both Bakura and Yami were shock to hear this as they looked at both Neji and Edward.

"Riku and Nana where shocked to learn about this" Neji said abit sad.

"They sad and even they were crying too" Edward replied.

"But do you know what was fucked up" Neji hissed as he stares at the two hunters.

"What?" both Yami and Bakura said in unison.

Both Neji and Edward took a deep breath.

"Riku took it the hardest" Neji said in a sad tone of voice.

"What do you mean? Why did she take it the hardest?" Yami asked.

Neji cross his arms again and looked at Yami as Edward stares at Bakura.

"Riku ask me to take her to her mother, she wanted to see her and ask her something for herself" Neji replied.

"And?" Yami asked.

"I told her there was no need because I brought her mother over to her" Neji said.

"I brought Nana's mother over too" Edward replied.

"So what happen?" Bakura asked.

"Riku's mother took one look at her said she was a mistake that ruin her life" Neji replied.

"Nana's mother said the same thing to Nana" Edward replied.

"So?" Bakura said with growl trying to keep his anger under control.

"So they said is a mistake that ruin her life? Big deal all mother are whores." Yami said as he'd tried not to show his anger.

Neji grew angry at Yami, saying that word to hurt him because Riku is a mother of his child he'd just wanted to rip his head off but it better to keep calm and wait when he's free from this rotten jail.

"You bastard! Are you saying that my best friend child is a mother of a whore!?" Edward yelled angry as gave Yami a death glare.

"Edward calm down" Neji said as he tried so hard not yell in anger.

Both Bakura and Yami looked at them but then sigh plus this was not going anywhere but then Neji sense something coming from Yami and he smiled as he looks at him as Edward looks away.

"Your still not sure about something aren't you hunter Atemu" Neji replied with sly smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about you dirty bloodsucker" Yami replied.

"Oooo" Edward replied as he'd smiles at Yami too.

Neji was smart very smart nothing can get pass him.

"For Hunters you two are so stupid" Neji replied.

"That's for sure" Edward replied as he looks at them.

Bakura looked at his partner and then at the two vampire locked up in cell.

"Your two are are so weak and stupid" Neji pointed out.

"What?!" Yami replied.

"You heard me" Neji replied.

"Yep so stupid" Edward replied with laugh.

Bakura and Yami were pissed at those two vampires.

"Answer me this! Can vampires cast more them one or two spells together?" Yami asked.

Edward raise an eyebrow but end up laughing at his face.

"Shut it you bloodsucker and answer him" Bakura said glaring at him.

"Maybe or maybe not" Edward said wiping his tear formed from his eyes.

"Oh really?" Yami said giving a sly smile.

Edward looks at Yami and looks at Neji.

"To answer your question Hunter Atemu only one or two people can do more spells together or mixed together" Neji said with a slight smile.

Edward stays quiet and looks at Neji as both Yami and Bakura looks at them.

"And that would be who?" Bakura asked.

"Your twin brother Mister Hunter Atemu! Yuugi can only do more spells together or mixed together truly" Neji laughed as evilly but all sexy too.

Edward join in on the laughing as this was so very true.

Yami felt his eyes grew wider but quickly drop with a serious face so it was Yugi that made those two spell at once he'll get him back his brother somehow.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Though don't you think the kid is little bit weird? I never though I would meet a kid who is a vampire" Bakura replied.

Yami sighs abit as he's head starts to hurt.

"Who knows?" Yami replied as he'd add rolling eyes.

"So it is Yuugi that is taking care of Riku and my son" Neji replied.

"Ah I remember him oh he was so good and smart too" Edward replied.

Both Yami and Bakura looked at both Neji and Edward as they raise an eyebrow at them.

"Yuugi truly loves Riku but I sense someone else that loves her or falling for her isn't that right Mister Hunter Yami" Edward pointed out all bluntly towards Yami.

Yami's eyes widen in surprise as he'd looks at the Edward and then at Bakura.

"But it was sad that you didn't save him when he was screaming your name Atemu" Neji replied all angry and sad.

~Flash back about few years ago~

**It was a cold Winters night as both Twin brother where hunting a killer vampire that killed two fourteen girl in cold blood as that sicken them.**

**The twin brother keep following until they have found their prey, Yuugi and Yami saw it b y their sicken look as the vampire devour a teenager down until it was nothing left but a corpse body Yami wanted to gag but he hide it well with a serious face he'd put on.**

**"Your night of bloodsucking is over." Yami yelled.**

**"Now be a good vampire and die" Yuugi replied as he takes out his gun.**

**The bloodsucker looks at both Yami and Yuugi and just laughed in their faces.**

**"You can't stop me" the bloodsucker replied as he looks at them.**

**"Yes we can stop you, you filthy bloodsucker!" Yami yelled as he began to shooting at that vampire.**

**The vampire quickly dodge it and run toward to them and end up pinning Yuugi down, quickly Yami came and kick vampire in the gut helping Yugi to stand up. The vampire growls at them as Yuugi began to shoot it but he miss it as that pissed Yuugi off as Yami quickly stood in front and start shooting at it, the vampire was too faster for them because it keep dodging all the bullet until he passes by Yami side and took Yuugi away.**

**"ATEMU!" Yuugi yelled out to his brother.**

**"Yuugi!" Yami yelled as he'd felt scared for his brother as he'd starts running them.**

**As the bloodsucker keep on running as he holds Yuugi hostage Yami on the other hand running after them but then the dirty bloodsucker did a dirty thing he went and throw hard to near by wall as Yuugi cried out in pain. The bloodsucker laughed and take off to him he didn't like human male blood that much as the bloodsucker ran off with his vampire speed, Yami came and saw his twin brother laying dead on floor by the wall with blood coming out from his wounded head. Yami was pissed and so he chased after that bastard bloodsucker as Yami didn't hear a soft cry of help coming from his brother Yuugi as Yami just took off running after that bloodsucker.**

**Yuugi thought he was going to dead as he lay there bleeding to death as tiny tears come falling down but then a dark shadow came and picked him and took him away. Yuugi didn't try to fight back he knew that he going died as he slowly closed his purple eyes but to his surprise when he woke up couple hours later he was on bed with cute girl with long short pass her shoulders her hair color was cherry red with raven highlights.**

~Going to Yami~

**Yami keep running until he found the bloodsucker and end it once and for all, by taking out the sword and placing holy water to it that made to cut the bloodsucker off and killed him. Though he regret it he wanted to be the one taken by the vampire not Yuugi, he sigh as he walked back to find Yuugi's dead body until he look and find his twin body wasn't here. **

**"Yuugi!" He called for his twin but then he's remember that he was dead not alive.**

**But Yami wanted to find the body and bury it.**

**Yami walked away all sad because he wouldn't get to put to Yuugi's body to rest as he'd walks back to the save house.**

~Going to Yuugi now~

**Yuugi was felt someone holding or hugging him as Yuugi slowly open his purple eyes as he did that his eyes widen as he was staring at girl with long short pass her shoulders her hair color was cherry red with raven highlights, Yuugi looks away for bit as he blush to he surprise he was in some room and on the bed with her too.**

**Yuugi blush looking at the girl, did the girl save him? Where his twin brother? Wasn't Yami his twin brother suppose come and rescue him? What actually happen? So many question goes on his head but first he'd needed to know where he was and who is this girl?**

**Yuugi slowly tries to pull away from the girl but once he did that she goes and tighten her hold on him but all cutely was Yuugi could only blush in return.**

**("Damn") Yuugi said in his head as he tries again.**

**As Yuugi tries again to pull away from the girl here popped a cute baby fox as it lays on the girl's shoulder all cutely as that happen the girl wakes up and opens her eyes and looks Yuugi.**

**Yugi gulped looking at the girl. **

**"H-Hello... What's your name?" Yuugi asked all nervously.**

**The girl look at him and starts to giggle at his reaction but she'd thought it was cute. **

**"Oh your such cutie!" the girl said with a smile.**

**Yuugi blushed deepen for what she'd told him.**

**"My name is Riku and this is my pet fox name Kai" she said with a smile as she holds her fox now in her arms.**

**"Riku? That's a cute name" Yuugi replied.**

**"Teehee thanks and yours?" Riku asked as she leans in and was right in his face.**

**"Mine is Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi" Yuugi said with smile and blush. **

**"Oh that's cute name" Riku replied all happily as she goes and hugs him.**

**The baby fox name Kai saw that coming and jumped out her arms as that happen someone come running right into the room as that someone was a girl with red eyes and hair reaches to her chest her hair color was black.**

**"Hey Riku-chan" Nana said smiling.**

**Yuugi look at the black hair girl and point. **

**"Who is she?" Yuugi asked.**

**"Oh my apologize I'm Nana, Riku-chan best friend" Nana said smiling at him.**

**Yuugi nodded short and add a smile. **

**"Hello I'm Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi" Yuugi said.**

**Nana smiles and bow down. **

**"Nice to meet you Yuugi" Nana replied.**

**Nana looks back at her best friend and smiles.**

**"Hey Riku-chan master is angry at you" Nana replied as she laughs.**

**("Master?") Yuugi said in head.**

**"I did nothing I was in the library studying my spells" Riku replied as she puffed up her cheeks all cutely.**

**"Will master is angry that you were casting spells on the help telling them to go fuck themselves" Nana said as she couldn't help but laugh.**

**"They had it going" Riku said as she looks away.**

**"True" Nana agreed.**

**Yuugi looked at the two girls and then looks around again as he was wondering if a rich person found him and saved him as Yuugi then looks back at Riku and Nana.**

**"So did master give him to you Riku-chan?" Nana asked all happily smiling.**

**"Uh...umm I don't know I was asleep when Master Neji was out" Riku replied as she blushed so cutely.**

**Yuugi had the puzzle look on his face.**

**("who is Master Neji?") Yuugi asked himself.**

**Nana looks at Yuugi and smiles. **

**"Do you want to know who is Master Neji?" Nana asked.**

**"Wah? How did you know?" Yuugi asked as he'd was abit scared.**

**Nana looks at Riku they weren't so sure if it was a good idea to tell Yuugi their secret or not.**

**Riku smiled as so did Nana was they watched Yuugi being so confuse to how Nana knew that.**

**"It's no big deal Yuugi-kun, Master Neji is mine Master and abit of Nana-chan's Master but her Master is Master Edward" Riku pointed out with a smile.**

**"Oh okay" Yuugi said as he raise an eyebrow.**

**"Oh yea almost forgot, hey Riku-chan show me your fangs" Nana replied.**

**"Okay" Riku replied as she does it.**

**Yuugi grew his eyes wider as he quickly stood away from the bed looking terrified from them.**

**"Is something wrong Yuugi-kun?" Riku asked as she'd looks at him.**

**"You guy's are v-vampires!" Yuugi said pointing a finger at them.**

**"But of course we are Yuugi" Nana said as she'd giggle smiles at him.**

**("I was saved my a bloodsucker") Yuugi said in head as he balled up his fists at his side.**

**Riku sense something wrong with Yuugi as she'd slowly turns her face away from Yuugi as she was sad as Nana saw that she was a bit puzzled at her best friend action.**

**"Rik-chan what's wrong? What's the matter?" Nana asked all worried.**

**"It's nothing...I-I'm okay" Riku lied.**

**"Come on Rik-chan I know you better then this, tell me what's wrong" Nana replied.**

**Riku didn't want say she gets up from the bed and walks over to restroom to wash up.**

**Yuugi blink his eyes in abit confusement when Riku left the bed to the restroom.**

**"Is she okay?" Yuugi asked as he'd knows that they were bloodsuckers.**

**Nana shrugs as to say she'd doesn't know. **

**"Not really she seem sort of sad" Nana replied.**

**Nana then goes and makes Yuugi jump abit.**

**"Oh yea now I remember" Nana replied as she'd jumps up.**

**Yuugi jumps abit at her actin as he'd looks at her in surprise.**

**"My Master, Master Edward said that Master Neji, Riku's Master saved you from bleeding to death" Nana replied with a smile as she'd claps her hands.**

**Yuugi had the puzzle look but quickly recovered Yuugi thinks they had turn him to a vampire and that scared abit. **

**"So... I am a vampire?" Yuugi asked.**

**Nana look at him then giggle **

**"Not so sure little man" Nana replied with giggled again.**

**"Hey I am not little" Yuugi replied abit upset.**

**Nana just giggled at Yuugi's reaction as it was so funny and cute but as Nana was about to say more Riku come out from the restroom all cleaned up but to Yuugi surprise Riku was dressed up in Gothic Lolita clothing as he'd was blushing but Nana was smiling as she'd loves the outfit that her best friend was wearing it looks so very cute and awesome on her. But Yuugi couldn't help but stare at Riku as she wearing a very cute long sleeve Gothic Lolita dress that was black and red with crosses going around it but at the bottom with matching black shoes.**

**("Wow she looks hot") Yuugi said in his head as he looks at Riku.**

**"Aww Rik-chan you look very pretty in that outfit" Nana replied with a smile.**

**Riku smiles and blushes all cutely.**

** "Thanks Nana-chan" Riku replied.**

**Nana giggle and smiles.**

** "Your welcome" Nana replied.**

**Yuugi still was blushing but he couldn't help himself as he'd keeps staring Riku's dress.**

**Riku looks over at Yuugi.**

**"Uh...umm Yuugi-kun come on" Riku said as she goes and grabs Yuugi by the hand.**

**"Uh okay" Yuugi answered.**

**"You too Nana-chan" Riku said.**

**"Hai hai" Nana replied with a smile.**

**Riku lead Yuugi to meet Master Neji along with Nana but Nana keeps on smiling for no reason.**

**As Riku was leading Yuugi to Master Neji's studied room as they all got there Nana was the one that open the door as all three enter the studied room as they where inside Yuugi was wondering what will this Master Neji do to him as he was thinking Yuugi went and tighten his hand that was holding Riku's hand as they walked up to Master Neji.**

**"Hi Master Neji" Riku replied with smile as she still holds Yuugi hand.**

**"Master Neji we are here oh where's my master?" Nana said with smile.**

**Neji sighs and looks at them but smiles.**

** "He went out for abit but he'll be back Nana" Neji replied.**

**"Oh okay" Nana said as she'd drops her smile abit.**

**"And this might be Yuugi, right?" Neji asked looking at Yuugi.**

**Riku nods her head yes. **

**"Hai, this is Yuugi-kun master" Riku answered her master.**

**Neji looks at Yuugi and just give Yuugi a slight smile.**

**"It looks like you are looking better" Neji replied.**

**Yuugi nods his head.**

**"Master why did you save him?" Riku asked as she looks at Neji.**

**Yuugi looks at Riku and was shock to hear her say that as Nana was looking at Yuugi's face expression.**

**"Hmm I guess I didn't want him to die my pet" Neji replied.**

**"Oh I see" Riku said as she looks away.**

**("What's going on here?") Yuugi said in his head.**

**Nana looks back at Riku's Master and ask something strange.**

**"Master Neji! Why am sensing something funny inside of Rik-chan?" Nana asked as she looks at Neji and then back at Riku as Nana was worried.**

**Then without warning Riku let's go of Yuugi's hand and races over to her master and hugs him tight and that surprise Yuugi but not Nana and Neji as Riku began to cry.**

**"Master why did you save him? He'd hates us vampires! He wants us die!" Riku cried.**

**Neji sighs but holds her close.**

** "Because his twin didn't save him and I wanted to save him so he can learn that some vampire can be trust" Neji explained to Riku.**

**Yuugi look at him like he was mad or something then end up laughing.**

**"Yeah right that's some joke that some vampires can be trust" Yuugi replied.**

**Nana rolled her eyes. **

**"When Master Neji said some vampires can trusted he meaning the good vampires" Nana pointed out.**

**Yuugi then began to laugh again.**

**"Ha! There is no such thing is good vampires! There nothing more then hungry bloodsuckers!" Yuugi replied with laugh.**

**Neji just sighs and gets up from his chair that he was sitting in as Riku was still hugging him close so Neji had no chose but pick her up and carry her as Neji walks over to Yuugi.**

**Yuugi stops laughing as his fear start to increase Neji stares at Yuugi down while still holding Riku.**

**"Would a good vampire save your pathetic life from bleeding to death?" Neji asked.**

**Yuugi shut his mouth he'd remember what Riku told him that her master save him before he could die of loss blood. **

**"N-I mean ye-yes..." Yuugi said as he'd ****drops his head down.**

**Neji just sighs again as looks at Riku who was still crying and he look at Nana who was angry at Yuugi but she'd stayed calm and cool as Neji can sense that from Nana.**

**"Nana" Neji called out to her.**

**"Hai Master Neji" Nana answered him back.**

**"How are Riku's fangs?" Neji asked.**

**"Not good Master Neji" Nana replied.**

**Yuugi looks up and was abit confuse as he listens to them talk.**

**("What's going?") Yuugi said in his head.**

**"Rik-chan's fangs are braking every time she tries to bite dirty humans to drink their blood" Nana explained.**

**"So your saying that she'd can only drink blood from me then?" Neji said.**

**"Hai Master Neji" Nana replied with a sad tone.**

**Neji nods shortly as looks at Riku while he pets her hair Yuugi couldn't believe what he just heard what they say about dirty humans does that mean there were bad humans? He wasn't so sure but he decided to keep listing to it maybe if he can finally "trust" them or not.**

**Nana walks over to Riku's Master and said something.**

**"Master Neji Riku hasn't been drinking blood lately" Nana replied.**

**"Oh" Neji said as he raise an eyebrow.**

**"Hai and I am worried" Nana replied.**

**"Then what as she been eating?" Neji asked as he looks at Riku how was at moment burning her face on the side of his neck.**

**"Rik-chan has been eating nothing but human food" Nana replied.**

**"I see" Neji said.**

**Nana just nods her head as for Yuugi he was confuse he'd wonders why one vampire name Riku eats nothing but human then blood from humans.**

**Neji then goes and says a spell and a chair flowed and land right next to them as he place Riku onto the chair as Riku didn't want to as Nana goes and helps Master Neji as Yuugi goes over there too.**

**"Is there anything I can do?" Yuugi asked.**

**"I don't know." Nana said all worried for Riku.**

**Neji goes and bites his right wrist as blood starts to fall.**

**"Riku drink" Neji ordered.**

**Riku shakes her head no.**

**"Please Rik-chan drink" Nana begged alittle.**

**Riku shakes her head no again.**

**"Uh why won't she drink?" Yuugi asked.**

**"I don't know? Please Rik-chan drink Master Neji's blood" Nana replied.**

**"Riku please drink the blood from Neji?" Yuugi said begging her too.**

**Riku looks up and looks at her best friend and then at Yuugi.**

**"I don't want to" Riku finally talked.**

**"Huh? Why not Rik-chan?" Nana asked.**

**Riku looks away but keeps on talking.**

**"That bitch Anzu cast a spell on me so I can't drink Master's Neji blood" Riku replied.**

**"THAT BITCH!" Nana hissed all angry.**

**"When did this Hunter name Anzu did this to you my pet?" Neji asked.**

**("Anzu?...") Yuugi said looking at Riku**

**Nana growls angry as she'd hates that bitch Anzu. **

**"She's gonna pay for putting that spell on you Rik-chan!" Nana replied so pissed off.**

**Riku looks back at her master and her best friend Nana and there were tears going back her face.**

**"I just researching something about why I can't drink human blood but only master's blood and another few other vampires like Master Sasuke and Master Marik and why my fangs broke when I try to bite from humans" Riku cried.**

**Nana was wondering about that too as she went with Riku to help her out with the research.**

**"All I heard was a spell being cast around me and the next minute I passed out" Riku cried as tears fell.**

**Yuugi sighs as he'd looks at them.**

** "I-I think I know how to break the spell" Yuugi said.**

**Nana and Neji looks at Yuugi. **

**"You do?" Both Nana and Neji said at the same time.**

**"Y-Yeah it's this one weapon we used to let vampire die slowly... I'm so-sorry if Anzu put that spell on you Riku" Yuugi said as he'd looks down.**

**"Please help her! I don't want to lose her!" Nana begged Yuugi.**

**Yuugi sigh sadly as he'd nods. **

**"I-If Riku's master is o-okay with it" Yuugi replied.**

**Neji looks at Yuugi and nods his head to say yes and Yuugi went and undo the spell that Anzu put on poor Riku as he did that Riku slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**"There it's done she'll be fine now" Yuugi replied as he looks away.**

**"Okay and hank you" Nana replied all happily.**

**Yuugi just nods his head.**

**"Thank you for saving my pet my love" Neji replied with a soft but gentle tone.**

**Yuugi nods his head again.**

**"How can we ever repay?" Nana asked with warm smile.**

**Yuugi looks back at both Nana and Neji.**

**"Make me into a vampire" Yuugi said.**

~End of Flash back~

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~With the vampire~

Nana sighs as there was still no answer from Riku waking up Yuugi is worry sick he'd hasn't been eating or drinking blood because of poor Riku, Kano keeps on asking about his mother and Nana could only do is to lie to poor Kano.

"I hate lying to Kano" Nana said sadly.

Jounouchi rubs her back.

"Is okay baby we only hope she'll wake up soon" Jounouchi replied.

Nana nods as she'd rests her head on his shoulder.

("But why did Riku put that spell on both Yami and Bakura and other one on Yami?")Jounouchi asked himself in his head as he place his head into of Nana's head.

Kano was playing with both Kitsune and White Fang.

Suddenly there came a deadly scream as both Nana and Jounouchi jumped up out of their seats where they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Nana quickly run to the room, knowing that scream it was from Riku and something horrible or normal happen was Happening to her as Nana made it to the room.

"What happen?!" Nana yelled.

Yuugi looked at Nana shake his head telling her that Riku was in danger as Nana's best friend was couching up blood badly as Yuugi tries to heal her and calm her down.

"The spell is killing her! Undone the spell Yuugi!" Nana yelled all worried as she too helps.

Jounouchi comes into the room now.

Jounouchi quickly holds Nana tightly while Yuugi tried anything to undone the spell but so far he couldn't get it.

"I can't!" Yuugi yelled.

Nana pulls away from Jounouchi.

"Then I have to find those vampire hunters and force them to undone the spell" Nana replied.

"No Nana is too far risky." Jounouchi said as he'd looks at her.

"I have to! I have to save Riku-chan!" Nana said as tears begin to from her eyes.

As they were talking Kano came in holding a cute Coco the kitty plushie that Riku made for him as he walks up to his mother's bed as Yuugi tried to stop him.

"No Kano stop" Yuugi yelled as he tries to pull Kano away from Riku.

But Kano didn't listen as he goes and jumps into his mother's bed and with one touch of his hand to his mother's forehead a soft mixed of purple and black flows as that stops Riku from coughing up blood badly.

Nana, Joey and Yuugi where shook for that as they didn't know that Kano just did he'd saved his mother from coughing blood badly but how could he know she was coughing blood?

"Mommy" Kano replied as he goes and lays down next to her.

Nana didn't know what to say as she looks over at Yuugi.

"How did Kano-kun do that?" Nana asked.

Kano mumble looking at his auntie.

"What auntie nananana?" Kano asked.

Nana sighs but smiled at him.

"Never mind little one" Nana replied.

Kano just smiles and goes back to his mother and stays there both Nana and Yuugi didn't try to bother to move Kano because he won't move.

"Will Riku-chan is out danger for now" Nana replied with sigh.

"Yea but for how long?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know but sadly I can't remove the spell's she'd cast" Yuugi said.

Nana sighs again.

"Well what are we gonna to do?" Nana asked.

Jounouchi shrugs wasn't so sure about it.

As Yuugi and Nana and Jounouchi talked and tries to came up with plan to help save Riku, Kano on other hand gets and starts talking to his mother.

"Mommy where are you?" Kano asked as he had his right hand on Riku's forehead.

"Okay in order to way to save Riku we have to force them to undo the spell's" Yuugi said.

Nana and Jounouchi nods their heads.

"But how we are gonna find them?" Nana asked.

Jounouchi in other hand raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah how Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

"I am working on that" Yuugi said as he'd thinks.

"You better hurry up then or my best friend no sister is going to died!" Nana pointed out all angry and sad all mixed together.

"I know I know" Yuugi replied as he thinks harder.

"This is so fucked up man" Jounouchi said.

~Going to Kano~

As they busy trying to come up with plan to save Riku still, Kano on the other was doing his own thing.

"Mommy where are you?" Kano asked as he still has his right hand on Riku's forehead.

Surprisingly Riku spoke but she'd did not wake up as her eyes stayed closed.

"I-I'm in a dark place" Riku spoke weakly as she coughed up blood alittle now.

Now that caught both Nana's and Yuugi's and Jounouchi's attention now.

"What dark place?" Nana asked as she'd was surprise.

"I'm not so sure" Yuugi said.

"I-I don't know it's so dark and cold i-it's like maze" Riku said weakly.

"Mommy is he there? Is he there with you?" Kano asked as he still has his right hand on his mother forehead.

Both Nana and Yuugi stare at Kano in surprise.

("He?") both Nana and Yuugi said in the heads.

Jounouchi blinks his eyes as he was confuse.

"Like a maze?" Jounouchi replied.

"That what Riku said" Nana said feeling lost.

Even though Kano was only four he was a very smart for a four year old vampire.

"Mommy what does this dark maze feel like?" Kano asked as looks at his mother.

"I-It feels dark and sad and confuse and in pain" Riku said still so very weak as her face twisted in pain.

Kano just nods his head and said another spell as a beautiful green glows.

"Mommy please show me" Kano said.

Nana and Yuugi and Jounouchi were once again so surprise at what they were seeing.

Nana look very surprise what she is seeing.

"What is that?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know" Nana replied.

"This is some weird shit yo" Joey said.

Kano stop and back away from this mother.

"What's wrong Kano? " Nana asked.

"I can't see mommy I can't help her" Kano replied sadly.

Nana and Yuugi and Jounouchi stared at him in shock.

"We need to save her!" Nana yelled all worry.

"I know but we don't know how!" Yuugi replied as he'd tried fighting his tears back.

~Going back to the two hunters with both Nana's and Riku's masters~

Yami as shocked and to hear what Neji told him and Bakura but he couldn't believe that is twin brother Yuugi would ever say that and that made Yami very angry.

"LIAR!" Yami yelled.

"Really?! Do you have any evidence that I am lying?" Neji asked as he'd looks at Yami.

Yami growls but turns away he doesn't want to show it but everything he is hearing was some kind a lie.

"I asked him why?" Neji pointed out.

Yami looks back at Neji with unreadable face.

"And?" Yami asked.

"He never answer my question so I give him what he wanted" Neji replied.

"So you bite Yuugi? You damn bloodsucker!" Bakura butted in.

Neji just smiled but shake his head no as Edward couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sorry I am not into drinking blood from male humans but a friend of mine name Sasuke is will he goes both ways but that's be sides the point" Neji laughs.

"Fine whatever! Who bite my brother!?" Yami asked.

Neji looks at Edward and smiles as Edward smiles back as Neji looks back at Yami.

"Riku" Neji replied all bluntly but with sly smile.

Yami frown so deep he should a have killed her when he got the chance but he didn't knew about it because it took years and years to find his brother.

"What wrong? Cat gotcha your tongue?" Edward said smirking.

"Shut up" Yami hissed.

"Aw don't be like that Atemu, Neji was just telling you the truth" Edward smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Yami yelled angry as he goes and grabs Edward by the collar of his shirt as he was by the cell.

Bakura was shock at his partner action as Neji couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Mister Atemu let me tell you this my beloved Riku didn't want to do it" Neji pointed out as he touch Yami's arm.

Yami scowl as he pushes Neji arm away.

"Don't you ever touch me" Yami hissed.

Neji ends up laughing.

"He's so touchy huh Neji?" Edward laughs.

"Yep he is" Neji laughs more.

Yami let's go of Edward as Edward fixes himself.

"So why didn't Riku want to bite my brother?" Yami asked.

Both Edward and Neji looks at Yami as for Bakura was wondering the same thing.

"Why?" Yami asked again.

Edward and Neji didn't not know how to respond to that question that Yami asking.

"ANSWER ME! WHY?" Yami yelled.

"Answer him you dirty bloodsuckers!" Bakura yelled too as he tries to help out his friend.

Neji and Edward stayed quiet and look away because the didn't know how to respond to that question.

"TELL ME!" Yami yelled again.

Both vampires didn't say a word at that moment.

"YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS!" Yami yelled angry.

Still no answer from them.

Then without warning Yami collapse on the floor and Bakura was cut off guard by that as him went to Yami's side as Yami wasn't waking up.

Neji and Edward look confuse at them both Neji and Edward wonder why Yami collapse on the floor after yelling at them.

"Hey Yami wake up man!" Bakura called out to him.

No answer from Yami.

"Came on Yami wake up!" Bakura called out again to him.

Still no answer from Yami.

~Going inside Yami's mind now~

It was dark and cold.

"Huh? where am I?" Yami asked.

No light but pure darkness.

"What's going on?" Yami replied.

Pure darkness you can only see but then there came a light a very pure light.

"Huh? Who's there?" Yami asked as he see that pure light.

The pure light came towards Yami.

"Why?" asked a familiar soft voice.

The pure darkness fades away as Yami stood in front of someone in a maze as this maze was Yami's mind and heart.

"It's you!" Yami yelled as he looks at the person.

The person that was flowing pure light was Riku.

"Your angry" Riku said with sad voice.

"For Ra hell I am angry! You fucking bite my brother Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

Riku looks away as she was sad plus she can sense how angry and upset Yami was.

"I-I didn't want to but my love ask me to" Riku replied.

"Bullshit!" Yami yelled as he goes and grabs Riku's right arm hard.

Riku cried out in abit of pain but Yami didn't care as he tighten his hold on her by her right arm.

"Your hurting me" Riku cried out as she tries to pull free from Yami's hold on her.

"Like I care!" Yami yelled as he'd didn't let go.

Riku didn't know what to do as she stops struggling to break free as she looks away but still talks.

"Your hurt and confuse" Riku replied.

"Shut up!" Yami yelled.

"Your in pain" Riku keep on talking.

"Shut up!" Yami yelled again.

"So much in pain" Riku replied in more.

"I said shut up!" Yami yelled.

As Yami goes and slaps Riku across the face but to Yami's own surprise he was shock at his own reaction towards Riku because he never slaps or hit a girl as Riku on the other hand didn't move or say anything.

"I-I'm sorry" Yami said as he let's go of Riku's right arm.

"It's okay no need to say sorry to me" Riku said as she looks at him.

Yami looks at her back and was confuse at what she just said.

"Huh? What?" Yami said in shock.

"I am use to getting hit" Riku said as she walks away from Yami as she walks to door in Yami's mind and heart.

"Hit? Why?" Yami asked as walks over to her.

Riku sighs all sadly but didn't turn to look at Yami as Riku touch the door to Yami's mind and heart.

"My adopted parents used to beat me" Riku said all sadly.

Yami was yet again shock.

"They told me that I worthless and dirty slut" Riku replied as she tries not to cry.

Yami doesn't say work just yet as he listens to her.

"Nana was with me but she was lock up in her room by them but they never touch her only me" Riku said as tiny tears slowly fall.

Yami still listens to Riku story.

"I didn't want them to hurt her so I told no I ask them to beat me then hurt her" Riku cried now.

"Why would happen if they told you no?" Yami asked as he'd felt sad for them.

"If they told me no then Nana wouldn't be alive today and I will be hospital in a coma" Riku said still crying.

Yami looks at Riku and back at ground.

"I will never let them hurt her" Riku cried as she fell to ground now.

Yami was surprise for some reason he wanted to comfort her.

"I took all those beating for her so she won't have these scars on her body!" Riku cried as she shows Yami her scars.

Yami eyes widen as he see her scars.

"I-I sorry" Yami replied.

That all he can say.

"I-I told myself it was okay it was all for my sister my best friend" Riku said as she'd cries.

Yami didn't say a word right now as he kept on listening.

"So I did something bad" Riku replied as she looks over at Yami and gave him sly smile.

Yami's eyes widen abit but he kept on listening.

"When we where just eight years olds I killed them in cold blood as Nana just watch" Riku said with laugh but still with tears in her eyes.

Yami was in shock of hearing at what Riku was saying.

"How did she'd react?" Yami asked.

"Afraid" Riku said.

Yami knew that Riku wasn't finish talking so he'd kept on listening.

"But then after one minute Nana-chan wasn't afraid she knew what those bastards did to me so she was happy" Riku replied as she looks away.

Yami didn't know what to say so he kept quiet at the moment.

"There were so much blood" Riku replied as she looks at her hands.

Yami kept on listening.

"I told Nana-chan to wait outside and she did" Riku replied.

Yami still kept on listening.

"I cleaned up the mess and after that we run away" Riku said as she'd goes and hits herself on ground.

Yami picks her up when he was on the ground he wasn't so sure about it but he feel bad for her.

As Yami he goes and holds her as he tries to calm her down he didn't know why he was doing it but he wanted to.

"I-I am evil and a dirty vampire" Riku cried as she goes and cries on Yami's shoulder.

Yami sighs as he'd holds her.

"your not" Yami replied.

Riku stops crying looks up at him.

"But I am!" Riku yelled.

"No your not Riku" Yami said as he goes and hugs her close.

Riku blushed at his reaction.

Yami didn't know what to say but he knows she isn't evil.

"But Yami-san why are you in so much pain?" Riku asked as she goes and touch his cheek.

Yami looks at her and blush.

"I rather not talk about it" Yami said as he'd looks down abit.

Riku couldn't let this feeling go she'd could sense his pain and she'd feels so sad.

"The pain that you are feeling is coming from your heart" Riku pointed out as she didn't remove her hand that was touching Yami's cheek.

Yami looks down a bit more.

"You are hurt and angry at someone" Riku kept on talking.

Yami doesn't look up.

"And that person was your mother" Riku replied.

Yami's purple eyes widen.

"It's alright" Riku replied as she goes and hugs Yami close.

"She'll never hurt you or my love Yuugi ever again" Riku whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami was confuse very confuse at what Riku just said to him.

"And to add on to that you will never see me ever again Yami" Riku said all so sadly.

Yami was again puzzled.

"Tell my sister and my love and master and my son that I loved them very much and I am so so very sorry" Riku replied as tiny tear fell down.

And with that Riku goes and kissed Yami on the lips as that made Yami blush.

~End of going inside Yami's mind now~

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

~Going back to the vampires~

Riku opened her dark green eyes finally and weakly as she goes and looks at her family.

"N-Nana-chan" Riku called out weakly to her.

Nana jumped up abit but then looks over and saw Riku finally awake as she runs over to her side.

"Rik-chan your up thank Ra" Nana cried happily as she goes hugs her.

Both Yuugi and Jounouchi and Kano were by her side too as they were too happy.

"Girl you give us a scare there yo" Jounouchi said.

"Mommy" Kano replied all happily to his mother.

Riku smiled weakly but sadly at them all as Nana let's her go so Riku can look at them all.

"I-I'm so very sorry" Riku replied as her eyes slowly closed as they stayed closed forever.

Then Riku was gone forever.

"Riku!" Nana yelled.

"She's gone..." Yuugi said looking down.

"N-No she'd can't be gone!" Nana yelled biting her lips.

"But why did she'd said she'd was sorry?" Jounouchi asked as he'd was confuse abit.

Nana eyes widen at the same time as she'd felt hurt.

"She'd use those spells" Nana replied.

"What?!" Both of them were surprise.

But then Yuugi knew as he'd looks down.

"That why she said she'd sorry don't follow me" Nana replied.

That was Nana final word before she left Jounouchi wanted to follow her but no he'd stayed put.

As Nana was going to go found those Hunters and yell at them but Kano on the other hand runs over to her as he had a letter in his hand.

"AUNTIE NANANANA!" Kano cried out to her.

Nana stops and turns around and looks at her nephew.

"Huh? What is it sweetie?" Nana asked as she tries not to cry.

"Mommy wanted me to give you this if something very bad happens to her" Kano said as he handed her the letter.

Nana goes and takes the letter.

Nana reads the letter

**Nanaie **

**If you are reading this letter then I am dead**  
**Please don't cry my sister my best friend I knew I was going to dead I dreamt that I was going died doing something so very stupid**  
**I don't want you to cry or even hate me for it but I knew my life was going to end**  
**Please forgive me Nanaie **  
**Oh before I forget I found out that I or we had another sister but she'd is abit more older then us yea my slut of mother gave her up too before I was ever born**  
**Her name is Neko please Nanaie please go and found her **  
**And Nanaie thanks for everything **

**Love your sister your best friend Rik-chan**

End of reading the letter

"Where should I go to find her?" Nana asked as wasn't so sure how to find her.

As Nana thinks how to found this girl name Neko who was her sister Kano on the other hand went and grab his auntie's hand.

"Auntie Nananana" Kano called out sweetie to her.

"Huh? Hai sweetie" Nana replied as she looks down at him.

"Mommy always talks about it with daddy that she always feels so alone even though she is with daddy and me" Kano replied.

Nana looks at Kano and then thinks again about what he said.

("Still how can I find her") Nana thought to herself.

"Auntie Nananana" Kano replied abit sad.

"Hai little one" Nana replied.

"This is good bye, me and daddy are going with mommy" Kano replied as he looks over to his right side.

"Huh? What?" Nana said abit puzzled as she too looks at what Kano was looking.

As Nana did that to her surprise there stood Yuugi holding or carrying Riku's dead body in his arms as tears were coming down.

"W-What you mean Kano?" Nana asked fighting these tears away.

But Yuugi was the one that spoke first to answer.

"Nana we're sorry but we have to don't cry we're meet again someday but until then see ya" Yuugi replied with sad smile.

"N-No! Please don't do this! Please don't take my sister! Please just let me burn her and bury her ashes!" Nana cried out.

But Yuugi shakes his head no because he was going to do it.

"Auntie Nananana here mommy wanted you to have this" Kano replied.

"Huh?" Nana said as tears fell.

To Nana surprise Kano was handed over Riku's beloved dragon holding a red crystal necklace.

Nana blinks staring at the necklace

But before Nana was going to ask Kano something to her surprise both Kano and Yuugi plus Riku's dead body in Yuugi's arms were gone as that surprised Nana but then that hurt her so deeply as tears fell even more as she'd cried but then Jounouchi came in and held her as Jounouchi let Nana cried as she'd cried in his arms as Jounouchi holds her close.

~Going back to Yami and Bakura and the both Edward and Neji~

Yami slowly opened his purple eyes and sat up slowly but then he felt something wet falling down his face.

"Your crying?" Bakura pointed out as he'd was abit shock.

Yami wipes something from his eyes.

"Huh? What? But why? No it can't be" Yami said as he goes and wipes them away.

Yami looks over to the cell where Neji and Edward were locked up and to his surprise Neji had tears in his eyes as Edward had a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Dude why where you crying?" Bakura asked.

"Huh? I wasn't I had something in my eyes" Yami lied.

Neji on the other hand spoke up.

"She is gone isn't she?" Neji asked as he looks at Yami.

Yami only nods his head.

"Damn it all! She'd had to use those spells" Neji growled as he looks away.

"Neji" Edward replied.

Bakura was puzzled and confused as he'd didn't know what the fuck was going on but he had to try to figure it out.

"Ok what the the fuck is going on here no wait I don't want to know!" Bakura replied as he throws his hands up in the air.

~Suddenly~

As Yami was about to say something to his partner something came crushing down from the ceiling as that something landed in front of both Bakura and Yami.

"Oww son of bitch! That fucking hurt like mother fucker!" yelled a female voice as she rubs the back of her head.

Both Bakura and Yami stared at her in shocked but Bakura was the one to talk first.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bakura yelled.

The girls looks up now and jumps up all happily as she stares at Bakura and Yami but mostly Bakura.

"The name is Neko! My hair color is black it's short long to my neck with blue red highlights, my eye color is cherry red! And I am here to rescue these two vampire from you naughty hunters!" the girl said all happily smiling.

"What the?" Yami said staring at her as if she'd was crazy.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked as he'd glares at Neko.

"Baka! Where you even listening to me cutie I said I am here to save these vampires from you and your partner over there" Neko replied as she smiles and wink at Bakura.

That made Bakura blush abit.

"Your not taking them" Yami growls at her.

Neko just sighs as she takes out her sword that was same one from Blade from his movies as she points it at them.

"Sorry but I am taking them away and sorry hun your cute but not my type but your white hair partner is" Neko replied as she winks at Bakura again.

"What the?" Yami said staring at her again as if she'd was crazy.

Bakura blushed but he'd glares at her.

"Will sorry but I am in a hurry so sorry about this" Neko said as she goes and says a spell.

As Neko says her spell both Bakura and Yami went falling down to the ground as they can't move.

"There you go you two will stay like this about will about few minutes or so ok" Neko said as she'd smiles.

"You bitch! Let us go!" both Bakura and Yami yelled.

"So can't" Neko replied as she goes over to cell.

Both Neji and Edward stared at her but they didn't say nothing as they watched her remove the spell from their cell as it was gone now as both Edward and Neji said their thanks and disappeared as Neko was happy .

"You fool! Did you know what you just done?!" Bakura yelled.

Neko just sighs but let him finish as Yami helps out too.

"You doom us all" Yami yelled.

"You crazy bitch" Bakura yelled angry.

Neko goes over there to where Bakura was standing but couldn't move because of the spell that she put on him and Yami.

"Oh I love it when men get so angry" Neko laughed.

"Bitch!" Bakura growls at her.

"Aww love ya too" Neko replied as she laughs again.

Neko then goes and kiss Bakura on the lips and then appeared.

Nana keep running to find some answers until she reaches the city but in that moment she felt a something.

"Huh? What's that's feeling? Can It be I found one of those bastard" Nana replied.

Nana stops running and looks around.

"Where are they coming from?" Nana asked herself.

That feeling that Nana was feeling of one of those hunters was coming.

Nana somehow began to run to a place, to a vampire hunters hide out that where she didn't know where it is but this she'll found it as she'd got there, her eyes scan around until she saw a person holding it head.

"It's one of them! That bastard! YAMI!" Nana growls angry.

Nana eyes held anger and pain.

Yami blinks looking around seeing who called him as he'd looks Yami saw Nana as he'd saw Nana's eyes as they held anger and pain.

For no reason, Yami walks carefully toward to her cause Nana to follow towards him too but Nana was pissed both stops at almost inch back abit.

"It's you? Nana?" Yami said.

Nana nods as she'd holds her gun in right jacket pocket.

"Why did you take my sister away from me?" Nana asked.

Yami looks at her in surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Yami replied.

Nana grips her gun tight in right jacket pocket as she'd closed her eyes.

"This is all your fault" Nana replied.

Yami looks at Nana as he'd was shock at what she'd said to him.

"Huh?" Yami replied.

Nana shakes her head.

"I must let Jou kill you" Nana replied.

Yami eyes widen abit but then chuckle.

"Like Jounouchi-kun can kill me dream on" Yami replied.

Nana growls abit.

"Whatever you damn hunter" Nana replied.

Yami sighs abit as he'd looks at her.

"Just don't bother I had enough with bloodsucker like you" Yami replied.

Nana just looks away as she'd mumbles asshole under her breath.

Just then something come flying down from the sky as it came flying down it land right on top of poor Nana as Nana land on the ground abit hard as someone was on top of her.

"Owwie! That hard! Need more practice on that baka traveling spell!" moaned a familiar female voice.

"Ow what the fuck!" Nana hissed in abit of pain.

Yami's purple eyes widen.

"YOU!" Yami yelled.

Nana quickly stands up and looks at what Yami yelling at.

"Huh? Oh it's you again baka naughty hunter! Huh? Where's your sexy white hair partner?" Neko finally spoke as she too gets up.

Nana red eyes widen abit at that comment about Yami's partner.

"Neko are going to pay for what you did!" Yami yelled.

Neko sighs and gets ready to fight as she took out her sword.

"Bring it on" Neko smiles.

"No! You can't kill! I am going to kill this asshole!" Nana yelled as she'd stood in front of Yami.

"In your dreams you bloodsucker!" Yami yelled as he'd laughs.

"You will die by my hands!" Nana spatted out.

"Ooo this is interesting but I don't have time for this " Neko replied.

Both Nana and Yami stared at Neko as they hissed abit.

"You going to die you fucking hunter!" Nana yelled out all angry.

"Yea! Dream on" Yami replied.

"Oh come!" Neko replied as she looks down at her watch and around herself.

Nana was about to say something else when she'd saw a rope wrapped around Neko as Neko fell to ground and landed on her ass as Yami was surprise at that too.

"Oh fucking hell he'd found me that fucking bastard snake vampire perv!" Neko yelled as she struggles to break free from the rope around her.

Nana and Yami were yet again surprise and surprise at the comment what Neko said.

"Now now my love don't be like that! You know I love you Neko" laughed a sexy male voice.

"Huh? Wait a minute! Neko? No it can't be!" Nana whispered to herself.

Neko looks over her right shoulder and there stood a sexy and hot and very smart guy with black with a hint of blue inside spiky hair but back but to his ears and black eyes.

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!" Neko hissed.

Nana and Yami blinks but Nana doesn't know what is happening except she thinks that she'd found Neko the one that Riku had told her in the message.

"Let me go! I am not playing you perv!" Neko yelled all angry at Sasuke.

"Nope you are mine! Remember I own you!" Sasuke smiles.

"Like hell you don't own me you ass!" Neko yelled as she reaches for her sword that she'd drop.

Nana couldn't stand there watching anymore as she goes and over to Neko and help her out.

"Here! I'll help you!" Nana called out as she goes and grabs Neko's sword and cut the rope.

After Nana did that for some reason Nana went and protect Neko from this Sasuke vampire even though Nana was vampire herself there are some vampires that deserve to die.

Yami couldn't stand to watch is anymore as he'd no other choice after all he was vampire hunter as takes out his gun.

"Time to die you bloodsuckers" Yami replied.

Nana blinks as she'd rolled her eyes at him

"Ha! Like you can kills us all you fool" Nana laughs.

"You want to bet!" Yami yelled out all pissed at her.

Nana growls at Yami but then flits him off as she'd went and goes grabs Neko's hand so they can run but to her horror and surprise Neko was being carried or drag by Sasuke's snakes as they were crawling or whatever snakes do to move as they were almost near Sasuke plus Sasuke's snakes bite Neko to paralyze her so she can't move.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED SNAKE BASTARD VAMPIRE!" Neko yelled as she was being drag or carried away by the snakes.

"Huh?What the fuck is going on here?!" Yami yelled.

"NEKO!" Nana yelled.

Sasuke chuckles abit.

"And you still loves me my dear Neko" Sasuke said with a sly smile.

Nana quickly took the gun away from Yami and pulls out hers as she'd shoots at Sasuke but causes him to dodge the bullets until one hit on his shoulder the bullets were made of silver as silver bullets are vampires weakness.

Sasuke hissed in pain and glared at Nana.

"That hurt you bitch!" Sasuke growled at Nana.

"Like I give a fuck!" Nana hissed back at Saskue.

Neko was getting so pissed so she did the only thing she can think of and called forward her beloved pet.

"SILVER GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER HERE NOW! AND HELP ME!" Neko yelled as hard.

Both Nana and Yami were surprise once again but not Sasuke as he 'd doesn't like Neko's pet not at all.

The wind picked up as there was loud howling coming as in ten seconds flat Neko's pet came and there stand a beautiful mixed breed wolf that was half fox and half wolf as it's furry shows snow white and orange and gray and gray black colors.

Nana and Yami we're widen surprise to see an animal no more like a mystery kind creature that Neko summoned Nana looks at it she wasn't so sure what's gonna to happen right here right now.

"Oh master what did you get yourself into yet again?" Silver laughed.

"Shut it Silver or so help Ra I am going to kill you in your sleep!" Neko yelled.

"Hai hai my master" Silver replied.

Silver goes over to his master yes Silver is a boy as he goes over to Neko and killed these snakes and that made as Sasuke abit angry.

"There your free master" Silver said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks" Neko relied as she stayed put on ground.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Silver asked as he raise an eyebrow at Neko.

"I can't that baka over had his baka snakes bite me and paralyze me!" Neko hissed.

"I see will that's sucks" Silver replied.

Nana went over to them but Yami stayed put as he'd watches them all as for Sasuke he'd was getting abit annoyed.

"Need help?" Nana asked.

Silver looks over at Nana and growled protectively around Neko as that made Nana jump abit in surprise.

"Calm yourself Silver she won't bite ha! I made a funny" Neko laughed.

"If you say so master" Silver replied.

Nana sighs and asked again.

"So do you need help?" Nana asked.

"You bet but do you umm have antidote for snakes bites or something?" Neko asked.

Yami stands where he was as he'd watches them Nana and Neko were being protected by Neko's pet as Silver protects them as Silver watches Sasuke.

Nana she'd had found Neko the one who she'd needed to find but why does she'd feels like something going to happen.

"Neko come on you know you want me" Sasuke replied.

"Ha! Yeah right in your dreams Sasuke" Neko yelled as she really needs a antidote right now.

Silver senses that his master is getting really annoying about the being paralyzed so Silver goes and lay over Neko.

"Haaa! Man your heavily! I am paralyzed but I can still feel you and you are so fucking heavily Silver" Neko yelled.

"Yea yea master! But master do you want the antidote?" Silver asked.

Nana was looking at them and was abit confuse as for Yami he was staying where he was as he'd watches them him all.

Nana blinks and looks at Neko.

("I have an antidote if you need to used it") Nana said through mind link to Neko.

Yami glares at Sasuke.

"Why you want that girl?" Yami asked

Sasuke looks at Yami and sighs all calmly.

"Neko is my prey and mine alone no human can ever have her" Sasuke said as he stares at Yami.

"Ah so she is not vampire" Yami replied.

"She will be soon enough once I get her and have her" Sasuke replied.

Nana gave the antidote to Neko and she was now good as new as Neko gets up.

"Ha! I will never be yours Sasuke! I will never let you bite! The only two vampires I will let bite me is Judai and Johan!" Neko pointed out as she points her sword at Sasuke.

Nana and Yami blink as they were confuse but Nana was more confuse she never heard Judai or Johan before, maybe Master Edward was hiding something from her now she'd understand that she hates to be lied by someone.

Silver was getting bored and tiresome with stupid talking about vampire crap as he'd was type of pet that hates when people or humans don't research more about other type of kinds vampires and such so he went over to his master and knock her over.

"Master come on no more talking about those damn vamps! Your brother Gaara is waiting for you! Plus why talk about Judai and Johan? No other humansknow about them yet so I think plus only few vampires do!" Silver replied.

"Huh? Onii-sama? Damn I forgot he was!" Neko replied as she smack herself on the forehead.

Nana and Yami looked at her and were shock at that display as for Sasuke he was getting really annoyed.

"Plus didn't you forget to tell those vamps name Edward and Neji about Johan and Judai when you help them escape" Silver pointed out to his master.

("So Master Edward didn't know about those vampires name Judai and Johan") Nana said in her head.

"DAMN IT ALL I SO FORGOT TO TELL THEM!" Neko yelled angry.

Nana blinks she never saw a girl or meet a girl who forget stuffs to tell people.

"Now you tell me" Sasuke said glaring at Neko.

Neko looks over at Sasuke and then down at pet Silver but then her mood change and Nana senses it and so did Yami.

Neko puts her sword away and take out her gun and pointed it Sasuke.

"Why can you just leave me alone?" Neko replied.

Sasuke didn't say word.

"Why do you hunt me down?" Neko asked as she looks at Sasuke.

Still Sasuke didn't say a word.

"I don't like you! You lied to me! You use me!" Neko yelled angry as she'd was so fucking pissed at him.

Nana was confuse at this why would Neko say that unless.

Silver rubbed his head against his master right leg as Neko looks down.

"Master don't! He didn't know about your long last little sister Riku" Silver replied.

And that caught Nana's attention as she'd stares at Neko.

Neko didn't say word but still points her gun at Sasuke.

Nana sighs as she'd looks at Neko.

"Neko... I-I was with Riku" Nana replied.

Sasuke blinks as he'd was staring at them all.

Neko didn't hear Nana's words as she was fucking angry at Sasuke.

"Master we most go now!" Silver yelled.

"NO! I will not! That bastard lied to me! He fucking used me!" I want him DEAD!" Neko yelled as she goes and runs over to Sasuke and pinned him to ground as she pointed her gun to his head.

Nana and Yami were so surprise at Neko's reaction as Silver could only sighs and walked over to his master.

"BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Neko yelled as she glares at Sasuke.

"Neko! Stop!" Nana shouted at her.

Neko was to angry to pissed to hear Nana shouting her name.

"I hate you!" Neko yelled as tears slowly fell down her face.

"Master!" Silver replied.

Nana was about to go over there when something caught her eyes as sand came and wrap itself around Neko as it pulled her away from Sasuke as Neko was now being held by guy but that guy was taller he'd red hair that goes to his ears and light green eyes with red tattoo of the Japanese symbol of love on his right side of his forehead.

("Gaara!") Sasuke hissed in his head.

Nana and Yami was eyes widen as they finally saw who it Gaara

"Neko you were talking to long" Gaara replied bluntly.

"S-sorry onii-sama" Neko replied as she was still crying.

"He made you cry again didn't he?" Gaara replied as he looks at Neko and then at Sasuke.

Neko nods her head.

Gaara was mad, no one but no one mades his adopted little sister cry.

"Gaara! My master is in pain now she can't think straight" Silver replied as he looks at Neko.

"I know I can feel it" Gaara replied.

Gaara looks over at Sasuke and then at both Nana and Yami.

"You are Atemu correct" Gaara replied.

Yami just nods his head.

"And you are a vampire name Nana correct" Gaara replied.

Nana does the same as Yami did she too nods her head.

"Good! Neko I am sorry but I have to do this" Gaara replied.

Neko doesn't reply.

Sasuke on the other didn't like this.

("What's this Gaara guy going to do to Neko?") Nana asked herself in her head.

("I don't like the sound of that") Yami said in his head.

Gaara whispers something to Neko and Neko collapse in Gaara's arms as Neko sleeps as Silver howls.

"GAARA!" Sasuke hissed.

Yami and Nana were still confuse what Gaaara did as they notice he tries to walk away until Sasuke run toward to him, delivering punches at Gaara but Gaara quickly block it with sand.

("What the?!") Nana said in her head as she'd was surprise.

("What is he?!") Yami said to inside his head as his eyes widen.

Gaara looks at Sasuke as Sasuke was throwing punches after punches but they were being block by Gaara's Sand as Silver howls abit and then goes over to Nana and Yami.

"You are Nana correct" Silver replied.

Nana just nods her head.

"Good then please you come with us" Silver replied.

Nana was like ok and follows Silver as Silver walks back to where Gaara was standing but not to close.

"Gaara it's time" Silver replied.

"Good! Sorry Sasuke but it's time to take our leave now" Gaara replied.

As Gaara goes and says a spell as sand goes and covers him and Neko and both Nana and Silver and with ten seconds flat they disappear leaving a angry Sasuke and a surprise Yami behind.

Nana blinks as she'd does not know where she was going.

~Now in Neko's and Gaara's hide out~

Nana blinks her eyes again and she was surprise to see and standing in a big room with people on computer's.

"Gaara welcome back" yelled a happily male voice.

Nana looks over and saw guy with blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers across his face walking over to her and Gaara and a sleeping Neko in his arms.

"Hey we're back Naurto" Gaara replied as he looks at Naurto and then back at Neko in his arms.

Naruto look at Nana with his curiosity face.

"And who is she?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Gaara looks at Nana.

"She'd Nana" Gaara replied.

Nana bows to Nana.

"Hello" Naruto replied.

Naruto puts a friendly smile at Nana.

"Hello Nana, I'm Naruto" Naruto replied.

Nana smiles nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" Nana replied with a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nana" Naruto said still smiling.

After that to Naruto's surprise he saw Neko in Gaara's arms asleep as Naruto got abit worried.

"Hey what happen to Neko-chan?" Naruto asked as he goes over to Gaara and looks at her in Gaara's arms.

"Nothing she was taking long on her mission and Sasuke was there" Gaara replied.

Naurto blue eyes widen.

"Sasuke! What did he want?" Naruto yelled angry but not at Gaara though.

Nana senses hurt and anger and pain coming from Naruto.

"To my guess he wanted Neko" Gaara replied.

"That bastard! He can't have Neko-chan!" Naurto hissed.

Nana then spoke up.

"Uhh..ummm why does this Sasuke guy want with Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

Naurto and Gaara looks at her.

"He wants to made her his and his only" Gaara pointed out all bluntly.

"Yea that bastard!" Naurto replied.

Nana blinks her red eyes in surprise.

"I see okay but are you guys hunters too?" Nana asked.

Gaara and Naurto looked at one another and then back at Nana.

"Yes and no, you see we are demons" Naruto replied with smile.

"Demons?" Nana replied as she raise an eyebrow.

"Hai! You see I am human with a the nine tails fox demon name Kurama inside of me" Naruto replied.

"I see" Nana replied.

"And I am human with one tail raccoon dog demon name Shukaku inside of me" Gaara replied as he goes and place Neko on the couch.

Nana nods her head.

"I see I am a vampire but can I ask you a question?" Nana said.

"Sure" Naruto said.

"Why does he'd really want her to make his and only his?" Nana asked.

Nana never capture the reason why Sasuke wanted Neko so badly? Meaning he can find another girl to be his but why Neko? She had finally found Neko but she doesn't quiet understand it why he wants her? Power? What?

Naruto sighs abit.

"Neko-chan is rare human that can do spells without even trying to look them up she can learn things faster then any other creature or human can" Naruto pointed out.

Nana blinks in surprise again as thinks and then Nana remembers that Riku could do the same too.

"So that's why this Sasuke guy wants Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

Naruto looks over at Nana and sighs as Gaara goes and says and spell as a green glows as Gaara heals Neko.

"Yes but..." Naruto began to say.

"But what?" Nana asked.

"Sasuke wants Neko-chan only for himself as he can use her and be his SUCK LOVE TOY" Naruto growled angry.

Gaara was now done healing Neko as he goes over to both Nana and Naruto.

Nana was surprise for what Naruto said she'd thought to help him to kill Sasuke or maybe if they are okay with it.

"I see... " Nana said still abit surprised.

"Yes... Sorry..." Naruto bowed his head down.

"Is okay I understand what you mean" Nana replied.

"But the thing is Neko found out that she had little sister name Riku" Gaara replied.

Nana's red eyes widen and then sadden.

"When Neko-chan heard about that she when looking for her" Naruto replied.

"I see...uh...ummm I got to tell Ri-..." Nana began to say.

As Nana was going to tell them what happen to Riku when Gaara cut her off.

"Riku is dead isn't she?" Gaara asked all bluntly.

Naruto was shock and Nana was surprise.

But Nana just nodded to respond his answer.

"I see..." Gaara said almost sound sad.

As Nana was about to say more there come a loud cried as to their surprise Neko was up and she was crying as she got up from where she was and run over to Nana.

"No! It can't be true! She can't be dead!" Neko cried as she grabs Nana by the shoulders and shake her abit.

"Neko-chan stop that! Calm down!" Naruto called out.

Neko fell to the ground and cried.

Nana sigh looks at Neko.

"I-I'm sorry it was all that bastard Yami fault" Nana replied.

Neko cries even more.

"She can't be!" Neko cried.

Nana look down rubbing her arm.

Naruto and Gaara just sighs abit but they were too sad about Riku.

"Riku!" Neko cried as she hit the ground with her right hand but with her right fist hard.

Nana saw that and to her surprise it was bleeding.

"Neko-chan don't stop!" Nana called out to her as she goes and grabs Neko's right hand.

"No let me go!" Neko cried.

Nana let her hand go was in shock to see her like this.

"Neko stop it." Gaara quickly grabbed her hand.

Naruto sighs walks away causing Nana to look at him but at the same time she feel bad deep inside.

"...I hate this" Neko cried as she pulls her right hand away from Gaara.

Gaara just sighs and looks away.

"I was to late" Neko cried as she gets up.

As Neko walks away and leaves the room as Gaara watches her go.

"Nana go with her" Gaara replied as he turns around and walks away too.

"Uhh..umm okay" Nana replied.

And Nana follows Neko.

Nana catches up Neko.

"Hey Neko" Nana called out to her.

Neko didn't respond to her.

"Um I'm sorry I wish I could a have save her" Nana replied.

Neko again didn't respond neither look at her.

"But she told me in this letter to find you" Nana said as she'd takes out the letter.

Neko looks over at Nana and see the letter.

"She said in the letter that she too found out that she had a sister an older sister and you are her sister, Neko" Nana replied.

Neko looks at Nana and sighs sadly.

"I wish I was there to see or meet" Neko said as she'd smiles sadly.

"Riku-chan would a have loved that" Nana replied with a soft smile.

Neko then see Nana's necklace.

"Nice necklace, it's just like mine Dragon necklace but I lost my crystal that come with it" Neko replied.

Neko goes and shows her, her dragon necklace.

Nana looks at it.

"That pretty cool" Nana replied.

Neko nodded smiles too.

"It is" Neko replied.

("Should I tell it was Riku-chan's necklace?") Nana said in her head.

Neko mood changes again as she was happy now.

"You know what?" Neko said happily smiling.

"What?" Nana replied as she too smiled back.

"We're going to great friends" Neko replied.

Nana couldn't help but agreed too as she smiling because now she was with Riku's older sister Neko.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

~Two Mouths and one week has pass now~

Nana had grown angry that she'd can't find that bastard Yami so she'd can kill him.

"Hey babe" Jounouchi said sitting next to her.

"Hey Jou" Nana replied as she'd sighs.

Jounouchi could tell that his love angry though.

"Nana baby you will find that bastard" Jounouchi said all bluntly.

Nana's red eyes widen abit as she'd smiles.

"I know Jou" Nana replied as looks at him.

Jounouchi sighs and goes and hugs her close.

"Nana I know that your angry but even thing going to be fine" Jounouchi said as as place his head on top of hers.  
"Jou" Nana replied as she eyes widen again as he'd knows her so well.

"I love you Nana" Jounouchi replied with soft smile.

Nana hugs Jounouchi close.

"I love you too Jou" Nana replied.

Jounouchi hugs her tight he'd will protect her and help no matter what.

"Thanks Jou" Nana replied.

"No need to thank me babe" Jounouchi replied.

Nana couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well I better go and see if anyone spotted those bastards" Jounouchi said with a chuckled.

"Okay" Nana replied.

"Nana please be careful okay" Jounouchi said.

"Don't worry I will Jou" Nana replied..

"Alright" Jounouchi replied.

Joey goes and kissed her on the check and then disappears.

Nana sighs as she'd stood up.

"Well what to do then?" Nana asked herself.

As Nana walks around her new home to her surprise there came a loud boom as Nana raced over to where it came from.

"What happen? Is everything okay?" Nana asked.

As Nana see black smoke.

"Hai! Everything is a-okay" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Huh? Neko-chan is that you?" Nana asked walking over to her.

"Hai!" Neko said as her hair was messed up and stuff.

Nana sighs but chuckles.

"why's your so messy?" Nana asked as she'd laughs abit.

Neko blinks her eyes.

"What?" Neko replied.

"Your hair" Nana laughed.

Neko touches her hair.

"Oh man" Neko replied but she couldn't but laugh too.

"And your face it's so dirty Neko-chan" Nana laughed again.

Neko touch her face and her eyes widen.

"Ra damn it" Neko yelled but laughed anyways.

Nana laugh along with her they have become really best friend almost like Riku except that she missed her.

"So Neko-chan what are doing?" Nana asked as she took a seat next to Neko's desk.

Neko eyes sparkle happily and then she'd smiled at Nana.

"I am making potion" Neko replied as she holds up tube with blue stuff.

Nana looks at and was abit confuse or something like that.

"What kind of potion?" Nana asked.

"You'll see" Neko said.

Nana wasn't so sure what kind a potion she's doing? Maybe is something for her power? She wasn't so sure until Neko finish it so she can explain to her.

"What kinda potion is it Neko?" Nana asked.

Neko smiled again and Nana raise an eyebrow.

"Oh okay I am going to summon a dragon" Neko replied all happily smiling.

"A dragon?" Nana replied as she looks at Neko.

"Hai?" Neko replied.

Silver was in the room too as he walks over to them.

"Master loves dragons as will as Wolves, foxes and cats and dogs" Silver replied.

Nana jumped abit.

"Haa! Don't to that!" Nana yelled in surprise.

Neko giggled as she pet Silver.

"Is true I do love them" Neko replied.

Nana smiles nodded.

"I see" Nana replied.

Neko looks at the blue tube in her hand and smiled.

"Hey Nana-chan! Did my little sister Riku-chan love them too?" Neko asked with a smile.

Nana's red eyes widen when she heard Riku's name.

"Hai Rik-chan loved them very much" Nana replied with small smile.

"Really? Sweet" Neko replied with a smile.

Nana wonders if Neko likes or even loves Gothic Lolita clothing.

"Uh..umm Neko-chan do you will do you like Gothic Lolita clothing?" Nana asked.

As soon as Neko heard those words Neko screamed all happily.

"Hell yea! I love Gothic Lolita clothing!" Neko screamed all happily.

Nana chuckles at her.

"Calm down Neko I know where to go get some" Nana replied.

Neko giggled and nods short.

Neko was so very happy that Nana was going to take her to get some Gothic Lolita clothing that she went and hug Nana.

"Yay I can't wait thanks Nanaie" Neko replied so very happy as she still hugs Nana.

Nana's red eyes widen when Neko called her by that Nickname only Riku would call her that and that made Nana smile abit.

"Come Neko-chan! I'll take ya to a awesome place where that sell very cool and awesome Gothic Lolita clothing" Nana replied.

"Hai!" Neko replied.

As Nana lead to Neko this place where they sell Gothic Lolita, Neko couldn't get much happier to see that Nana is like treating her like a little sister or a mother.

They walked about few minutes to that place that Nana was taking Neko as Neko was acting like cute child as Nana couldn't help smile and laugh abit as they reached the place.

"And here we are Neko-chan" Nana replied as she points to store.

Neko's eyes widen as she was happy.

"They have anything you wan-" Nana was about to say.

Nana was cut off when Neko run inside she'd gaze around the store that she can't barely control her squeal.

"Oh man this store is so cool" Neko squealed all happily as she saw something she'd liked already.

Nana walks over to Neko but couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"Your so silly Neko-chan" Nana laughed.

"Sweet they have that outfit I was looking for" Neko replied all happily.

"Come on let's go inside" Nana replied with a smile.

"Hai!" Neko replied.

Nana lead her inside as Neko start to go section by section of her favorite clothes

As Nana watches Neko go through clothes Nana feels that they weren't alone as Nana closed her eyes and sighs and growls.

"I know your there come on out" Nana hissed as she was abit annoyed.

A laugh was heard as that person steps forward.

"Teehee" laughed a familiar male voice.

Nana sighs and growls again.

"What do you want Bakura?" Nana asked.

As that was happening Neko was to busy getting clothes.

Bakura shrugs but smiles abit.

"Just watching you bloodsucker and her" Bakura replied as he'd looks at Neko.

Nana rolled her eyes.

"Really now? I can kill you where you stand but you stay away from Neko-chan" Nana hissed.

Nana had to protect Neko from him as she'd looks over at Neko as she'd was looking at beautiful Gothic Lolita maids dress but then Nana smile.

"She is very hot" Bakura purred.

Nana growls again.

"You stay away from her" Nana hissed at him.

"Why should I?" Bakura smriks.

Nana growls again.

"We have talk you know me and Neko" Bakura replied.

"Oh really" Nana replied as she'd glares at him.

Bakura stares back at her abit evilly and looks back at Neko, Nana saw that.

"I'll be watching you, you damn hunter" Nana pointed out.

Bakura just laughs as he'd didn't care.

Oh Nana just wanted to kill Bakura as she'd growls again.

"Shut up you bloodsucker!" Bakura hissed.

Nana looks at him but still keeps on hissing at him.

("Damn it! Can she'd go away! Damn I want to kill this bitch!") Bakura said in his head.

Just then Neko came over as she was wearing Gothic Lolita maids dress.

That made Bakura look and blushed at Neko as she'd was wearing the Gothic Lolita dress.

"Aw! You look wonderful!" Nana said as she'd put her attention back to Neko.

Neko blushed as she'd then looks over at Bakura and was surprise to see him here as she'd blushed again.

"Thank you Nanaie-chan" Neko replied as she couldn't stop blushing.

"Your welcome Neko-chan so are you going get it?" Nana asked.

Neko nods her head yes.

"Okay good now pick two or three more outfits because I am buying them for you" Nana replied with a smile.

Neko's eyes widen.

"Really?" Neko asked.

"Hai" Nana replied.

Bakura went over to Neko as Neko was abit to busy talking with Nana.

Bakura tap her shoulder softly causing Neko to stop the conversation

"Yes Bakura?" Neko replied as she'd stared at him.

Bakura then without warning goes and kiss Neko on the lips as that made Neko blushed so badly as that made Nana growled abit.

("Oooo someone going to get kill") Nana said inside her head as she smiles evilly.

Neko was the one that pulls away as Bakura just smiles slyly at her.

Neko then felt Bakura's hand touch her back as she blushed again but Nana can see it as she growls again.

"Maybe I should keep you hmmm Neko" Bakura replied as he whispered that in Neko's right ear.

Neko's face turn bright red as she looks down.

("Hmm what is that Bakura up to? If he going to made a move on Neko-chan then he has another thing coming to him") Nana said in her head.

"Come Neko I have something for you to try on next" Bakura whispered to Neko.

Neko still blushed but nods her head anyways.

Nana raise an eyebrow, wondering what's Bakura gonna to do to Neko cause if he does something to her she'll going to kill him.

Bakura grab Neko's hand pulled her as Neko follows as Nana follows too as they walked over to area in the store that more better as Nana raise an eyebrow on the another hand Bakura handed Neko completed outfit as he told her to go and try it on as Neko only nods her head.

("What is he up to now?") Nana said in her head.

Nana walks over to Bakura.

"What are you up to damn hunter?" Nana asked

"Mind your business bloodsucker" Bakura replied.

Nana rolled her eyes but stays calm.

"You are up to something and I will found out" Nana pointed out.

Bakura just laughed.

"Whatever you bloodsucker" Bakura replied.

As Nana glares at Bakura and Bakura laughs Neko come out wearing a very beautiful Gothic Lolita dress that was completed with everything as it was red and black as Bakura looks at her smiling at her.

"What do you think?" Neko asked as she'd blushes.

Nana blinks her eyes as she'd looks at the Gothic Lolita dress at Neko was wearing.

"It's looks good on her" Bakura replied as he goes over to Neko and holds her from the back.

Neko blush so badly.

"It suits her very" Bakura replied as he use one of his hand picked up the dress abit.

Nana raise an eyebrow but rolled her eyes as she'd hold back loud growl that was meant for Bakura.

"For once a hunter did alright putting something good on you Neko-chan" Nana replied.

Neko finally speaks up as he looks up at Bakura man Neko was blushing so badly and plus she was older girl here but she was acting like young teenager.

"I...I want to get it" Neko replied as very cute as still blush.

"Then you shall get it" Bakura replied with a smile.

Nana sighs but then she'd goes and pulls Neko away from Bakura and that made Bakura abit angry.

Nana rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I a, watching you damn hunter" Nana replied

Bakura place his hand on back on Neko's.

Nana goes and pay for Neko's two outfits as Bakura pays for the one that Neko was still wearing as he was holding Neko's hand as Nana watches them.

"Okay Neko-chan we are all set" Nana replied as she looks at her.

"Ok" Neko replied with a smile.

Nana couldn't help but smile at Neko.

"I am going to take her now" Bakura replied all bluntly.

Nana's red eyes widen.

"Oh no you are not" Nana replied.

Bakura looks over at Nana.

"Yes I am" Bakura replied.

"No your not! Your not gonna take her?!" Nana hissed.

"This is none of your fucking business you bloodsucker!" Bakura replied.

"Yes it is too my business! You damn fucking hunter! Your taking Neko-chan away from me you! You fucking perv!" Nana pointed out.

Bakura's brown eyes widen as Neko was like huh what's going on.

"What did you just call me you bloodsucker?!" Bakura hissed.

"You heard me! You fucking perv! I will save Neko-chan from pervs like you! No hunters!" Nana pointed out.

Neko stays quiet.

Nana goes and takes Neko away from Bakura again.

Bakura glares evilly at Nana.

"You bloodsucker!" Bakura yelled walking toward to Nana

He was about to slap her but out of no where Yami hold Bakura's arm back.

"Bakura stop" Yami replied.

Bakura growls abit as he'd pulls his arms away.

"Fucking bloodsucker!" Bakura hissed.

Nana was abit surprise to see Yami here as she glares evilly at him and then back to Neko how was abit puzzled and abit scared about something.

Nana sense Neko as she'd looks at her.

"Neko-chan what's wrong?" Nana asked.

Both Yami and Bakura looks over that the girls.

"I sense him" Neko replied.

"Sense who? Wait it is Sasuke again?" Nana asked.

Yami purple eyes widen as he remembers him.

"N-no it's not him...it's..." Neko again to say.

Neko then without warning turns around and walks away from Nana and the guys.

"Wait Neko-chan" Nana called out as she follows Neko..

Both Yami and Bakura had no chose but follow them.

As Neko walks outside with both Nana and Yami and Bakura close behind to their surprise there stood guy with brown hair that was to his neck and brown eyes looking at Neko as she was in front of him.

("Who is that?") Both Nana and Yami and Bakura side in their head.

Neko on the other hand goes and reaches out her right hand to touch this guy right cheek.

"...J-Judai-kun" Neko replied in soft but sad tone.

Judai goes and kiss Neko's palm and smiled abit.

"H-hai it's me Neko no Yuki" Judai replied.

Bakura, Yami and Nana was surprise when Neko said Judai.

("So that is Judai...") Nana thought as she'd smiles.

("Another bloodsucker") Bakura said inside his head.

"Judai-kun what are doing here?" Neko asked as she looks into his brown eyes.

Judai didn't say word just yet.

"Wait you called me Yuki but how did you know that's my real name" Neko replied as she looks at him.

Judai looks at her and gives her a sad but warm smile.

"I meet you once before Yuki but I did something so stupid" Judai replied as he goes and hugs her.

Neko blushed as Nana smiles as she'd was happy for Neko as for Yami and Bakura they were sensing that this Judai is another vampire but as Bakura he'd pissed that Judai was holding her.

"I erased your memories about us and even erased your memories with you and Johan" Judai whispered to Neko.

"What!? No!" Neko cried out as tears fell down.

"I am so sorry" Judai whispered.

Nana sense something wrong and sad mixed together as she walks over there to them.

"Something wrong?" Nana asked.

Judai looks over to Nana now as he still holds Neko.

"So you are Nana" Judai replied.

Nana nods her head.

"Judai-kun why are you here?" Neko asked again.

Judai looks back to Neko.

"I came to take you home" Judai replied.

"Huh? What? Home?" Neko replied abit puzzled.

Nana looks at Judai and said this to him.

"What do you mean home? Neko-chan is home! She home with her big brother Gaara and me" Nana pointed out.

Judai shakes his head no.

"Yuki is mine and my best buddy Johan mate" Judai pointed out.

Nana's red eyes widen at that comment Judai just said.

"B-but...I am human" Neko replied.

"That you are but you're not some plain human girl Yuki" Judai replied.

Nana steps in again to talk.

"How is this possible?" Nana replied as she looks at Judai.

Judai looks back at Nana as he still holds Neko.

"In some vampire clans a male or female can take two or three or more mates" Judai explained.

Nana blinks eyes as she'd was confuse.

"Really? I never that will I did but I guess I forgot" Nana replied.

Judai nods his head yes.

("So if I want to I can have both Master Edward and Jounouchi") Nana thought to herself.

Bakura had enough of this crap and walked over to them as Yami follows.

("Ooo I like that") Nana thought once again as she'd smiles.

"What do you want from Neko?" Bakura asked with a rude voice.

Judai looks over at Bakura and Yami and stares at them as he still continues to hold Neko as that made Bakura even more mad.

"You must be those two famous vampire hunters, Mutou Atemu Yami and Ryou Bakura" Judai replied.

Yami nods his head yes as Bakura did too.

"Will like I told this girl I mean Nana here" Judai replied as he still holds Neko.

Neko blushes still.

"I am taking Yuki home" Judai replied.

"Explain why?" Bakura said glaring at him.

Judai sighs again but looks at Bakura with a glare too.

"Yuki is mine and Johan mate and I am taking her home, we miss her" Judai replied as he holds Neko tight.

Bakura saw that and hissed.

"But I don't want you take her away from me Judai" Nana replied as she'd tries not cry.

Judai looks at Nana and sighs.

"I won't let you take her" Bakura replied.

"Says who?" Judai said.

"Says me" Bakura replied as he goes and grabs Neko away from Judai's grasp.

Neko was now in Bakura's arms.

"Wow Bakura you sure like this Neko girl" Yami replied with soft laughed.

"Shut up Yami" Bakura replied.

Judai glares at Bakura and then goes and grabs Neko back and now Neko is back in Judai's arms and Bakura is mad again.

Bakura and Judai keep tugging at Neko which Yami and Nana finally notice this childish behave.

"Hey! Stop that! Let her go!" Nana yelled

"No!" Both replied at the same time.

Nana's sweat drip as will as Yami's did too.

"Let her go you dirty hunter!" Judai yelled as he tugs Neko.

Neko was being tug over to Judai's side.

"No! You let her go! You bloodsucker!" Bakura yelled as he tugs Neko.

Neko was now being tug over to Bakura's side now.

Nana and Yami sighs as this was so childish.

Neko's arms where now starting to hurt her now as without warning she'd said a spell and poof Neko disappeared in a cloud of white both Judai and Bakura blink their eyes in surprise but then to their surprise Neko was on the ground in some kind of chibi form as she looks so very cute.

Nana saw this as will as Yami did too but then Neko raced over to Nana as Yami was freaked out Neko then goes and jumps in Nana's arms and clingged to her.

"Okay what did you do to them?" Yami asked as he'd looks at him.

Nana wanted to know too.

"She'd use that spell again to escape" Judai replied with sigh.

Neko in her very cute chibi form clings to Nana.

"Neko?" Nana replied.

Neko in her chibi form looks up at Nana and smiles as Nana looks at Neko again and to her surprise Neko looks like a very cute Gothic Lolita doll in her arms.

"She will now in that form will say anything" Judai replied.

Nana look at Neko.

"Oh really?" Nana replied.

"Really" Judai said.

Yami sighs as looks at Neko.

("I'll be the judge of that") Yami said in his head.

Bakura was so not happy about this as for Judai he walks over to Nana as Nana was holds cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko.

"Yuki who am I?" Judai asked.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks at Judai.

"You are my lover" Neko replied in cute talking doll voice.

Yami steps in next.

"Neko who am I?" Yami asked.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks at Yami.

"A fucking bastard" Neko replied with a smile remember she is talking in a cute talking doll voice.

Nana laughed her ass off when Neko said that to Yami.

Now it was Nana turn.

"Neko-chan who am I?" Nana asked.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks up at Nana.

"You are my best friend" Neko replied with another smile.

Finally it was Bakura turn.

"And me? Who am I?" Bakura asked.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks over at Bakura.

"Pervert lover number three" Neko giggled.

Oh this day was funny and crazy as Nana was like wow.

"Why am I fucking bastard?" Yami asked as he'd looks at chibi Neko

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks at Yami and then at Nana.

"Hai you are fucking bastard" Neko replied.

Yami's purple eyes widen abit more.

"Neko-chan you are to much" Nana replied as she'd laughs.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko looks up at Nana.

"Teehee thank you" Neko replied with a smile.

Nana smiles back at Neko.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko goes and jumps right into Yami's arms and surprise him abit.

"It was all your fault" Neko whispered it in Yami's right ear.

Yami's eyes widen slightly at the comment.

Cute chibi Gothic Lolita doll Neko jumps out of Yami's arms and land onto the ground says a spell again and poof there came the white smoke and there popped normal size Neko as she pants.

"Oh Ra why the hell did I say that spell" Neko replied as she rubs the back of her head.

Nana tries to not to chuckled.

"Maybe you wanted to escape from Bakura and Judai?" Nana pointed out.

Neko faintly blush little.

"Maybe I don't know" Neko replied.

Suddenly out of no where Nana was thinking about something that her sister/best friend Riku said to her before she passed away.

~Nana's memories/flash back about Riku~

**"Nanaie Nanaie!" Riku cried out to her.**

**"Yea what is it Rik-chan" Nana replied with a smile.**

**Riku smiles and show her drawing that she'd made.**

**"What do you think?" Riku asked.**

**"Oh it's so beautiful Rik-chan! Who is she?" Nana asked.**

**Riku looks at her drawing.**

**"I don't know but I have dreams about this girl" Riku replied.**

**"Dreams?" Nana blinks in surprise.**

**Riku giggles and laughs.**

**"No not like that Nanaie! In my dreams she was calling me her little sister! Oh wouldn't it be cool if I had a big sister!" Riku replied with as smile as she was thinking about it.**

**Nana looks at Riku and smiles and nods her head.**

**"Yea it would nice if you had a older sister" Nana replied.**

End of Nana's memories/flash back of Riku

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Few weeks has since that day when Neko meet Judai and soon it will be Johan's turn.

Nana was almost possible sure to decided but she left it aside cause she need to be pay attention to Neko to see Johan's.

Nana was with with Neko and Jounouchi and surprisingly Bakura was there too as he'd promise Neko that he'll behave himself with her two vampire friends they walking as they were going to the movies as it was a nice cool night but to the guys surprise both girls where wearing Gothic Lolita dresses.

Nana wore a simple black and white Gothic Lolita dresses, kinda match her hair and her skin of the dress except her boots is black and red. The part red match her eyes which Yami was pretty surprise about it, he never thought some clothes can actually match for her skin or hair or her even eyes.

Neko was wearing a simple black and cherry red and blue red Cotton Lace Ruffles Cotton Gothic Lolita Dress with black Gothic Lolita lace Stockings and cherry red boots that go to her knee's, Bakura was shock abit that Neko was wearing this but it suit her very nicely both girls look like beautiful Gothic Lolita dolls.

Nana look at Neko that almost remind her Riku

Neko looks to right and smiled at Nana.

"Nanaie-chan this is so cool" Neko replied with a smile.

"Yea I know it's been awhile since I gone to the movies" Nana replied.

Both Jounouchi agreed with her as Bakura didn't talk yet as he'd listens to the girls talk.

"Yea same here, I been busy research some spells and werewolves" Neko replied with smile.

"Really? Werewolves?" Nana replied.

"Hai I am sort of a Werewolf hunter" Neko replied.

"Ah I see cool" Nana replied.

Neko just smiles and keeps on walking as Nana and guys do the same.

"Oh yea we are going to join three friends of mine with their boyfriends" Neko pointed out.

Both Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura eyes widen abit.

"Really?" Nana replied.

"Hai" Neko replied with smile.

Jounouchi and Bakura wonder what these friends of Neko where like as keep on listening.

"So what do they look like Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

Neko smiles as tells Nana and boy how she and guys were surprise.

"My friend Kutayu she's half vampire half werewolf her hair is to her shoulders green with blue highlights her boyfriends name is 17 he will he was turn into a Artificial Human Android by some bastard Scientist but any who he has blue eyes and long black hair that's to his neck and wears small golden hoop earrings" Neko replied.

Nana was like wow but keeps on listening to Neko as both Jounouchi and Bakura did as will.

"Yatu she is a Priestess she has green eyes and long black that's to her chest her boyfriend is Fuji Syusuke he id a Wizard and he has blue eyes though his eyes are always close but Yatu told me he's eyes are blue and last his hair is short brown hair that's to his neck" Neko replied.

Nana keeps on listening as Jounouchi and Bakura do the same thing too.

"Last is my friend Sutuke she is a witch her eyes are dark blue her long short dark green with red highlights that hair goes to her neck her boyfriend is Kurama or Youko Kurama he is a Spirit Fox Demon. In his human form he was green eyes and long red hair that's goes to his chest but when he goes to demon form his eyes are golden and long silver white hair that passes his waist with fox ears and tail" Neko replied as she was happily saying what are best friends look like and their boyfriends too.

Nana and both Jounouchi and Bakura were so surprise that Neko has such cool friends and such they couldn't believe that Neko was so very happy with different kind of people.

("At least she seem happy.") Nana said.

Nana is still struggling that in fact her friend is gone but she has to do what best thing she can even if to remember her but that wasn't gonna stop her until she reach for the end. As they made to the movie theater Jounouchi was holding her hand as Nana was happy.

"So where are they exactly?" Bakura asked.

Neko looks up at Bakura and smiled.

"They are right of there" Neko replied as she points to them.

Both Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura looks to where Neko was pointing at.

Suddenly three girls come screaming towards them as their boyfriends followed them.

"Koneko-chan!" all three girls screamed happily as they hugged Neko.

Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura where in completed shock as they watched three girls hugged Neko.

"Kutayu-chan! Yatu-chan! Sutuke-chan!" Neko yelled happily.

Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura watch still in shock just abit.

Their boyfriends there now there too.

"Hey 17-kun" Neko replied with a smile.

17 he just nods slightly.

"Hey Fuji-kun" Neko replied with an other smile too.

Fuji smiles and nods his head too.

"Hey Kurama-kun" Neko replied with yet an other smile.

Kurama does the same that Fuji did he smiles and nods his head too.

Nana, Jounouchi and Bakura feel like they were left out but they wanted to get to know them or just at least learn their name as Bakura stood in front clearing his throat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman." He said in a polite way.

The guys nodded their head as the girls giggled and nodding back.

"I'm Bakura and those two blood-..I mean people are Jounouchi and his girlfriend Nana" Bakura replied.

Both Nana and Jounouchi wanted to hiss at Bakura for what her was about to call them but they stayed calm.

"Bakura-kun" Neko said as she'd hissed at him.

Nana wanted to kill Bakura for that comment that he'd said but she'll just let it go as she'll let him live for now.

"Any who Nanaie-chan, Jounouchii, Bakura this is Kutayu-chan and her boyfriend 17-kun" Neko pointed out.

"Hi" Nana replied.

"Hey there" Jounouchi replied.

"Yo" Bakura replied.

Kutayu and 17 looks at them and waves at them abit as 17 was holding his girl.

"Next is Yatu-chan and her boyfriend Fuji Syusuke or Fuji-kun for short" Neko replied.

"Hello" Nana replied.

"Yo" Jounouchi replied.

"Hey" Bakura replied.

Yatu and Fuji smiles and nods their heads as Yatu clings to Fuji all cutely.

"And last is Sutuke-chan and her boyfirend Kurama-kun" Neko replied as so happily smiling.

"Hello" Nana replied.

"Yo" Jounchii and Bakura replied in unison.

Sutuke and Kurama smiled and waved slightly at them as Sutuke holds Kurama's right hand.

"And there you have it guys you meet one other" Neko replied with a smile.

"Hai" all of Neko's friends replied together.

Before they where about to enter the movie theater Neko's other friends brought something up that made her stop in surprise.

"Hey Koneko-chan we heard that you meet up with Judai" Kutayu replied.

"Yea I heard that too" 17 replied as he was holding his girl hand.

Neko stops walking as both Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura saw that too.

"I heard that Johan is looking for you Koneko-chan" Yatu replied as she'd thinks.

"Hai I heard that too" Fuji replied as he agrees with his girl as he holds her close because when his girl thinks will she'd doesn't pay attention to where she is going.

Neko went numb abit as Nana walks over to her.

"Neko-chan are you ok?" Nana asked.

Neko didn't reply.

"Wait I heard that Sasuke was looking for Koneko-chan too and then both Judai and Johan" Sutuke replied as she was thinking too.

"Hai that is true my love" Kurama replied as he does the same thing that Fuji did was his girl because Kurama's girl does it too.

Nana sighs and pokes Neko on her forehead.

"Neko-chan? You okay?" Nana replied.

Still no respond from Neko.

Jounouchi sighs as he'd walks toward to Nana and Neko.

"Is she okay?" Jounouchi asked.

Nana shrugs as she'd doesn't know.

"I don't know Jou" Nana replied.

Bakura frowns as he'd walks over and looks at Neko snapping his finger in front of her face.

"Earth to Neko!" Bakura called out to her.

But still no respond and now that was worrying Nana as Jounouchi can sense it.

But then all of sudden Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura heard a loud ow coming from behind them as they turn around and to their surprise Neko's other friemds got bong on the head my their boyfriends as it was so funny.

"Oww that hurt" Kutayu and Yatu and Sutuku cried as their rub the back of their heads.

"Baka look want you did you made Neko worried" 17 replied as he looks at his girl.

"Yea he is right Yatu-chan" Fuji agreed.

"It's true Sutuku-chan" Kurama also agreed.

Nana and Jounouchi blink was they were confuse as they never knew why their boyfriend hit the back of their head

"Um..." Bakura only said

The three girls looked up at their boyfriends and glared at them evilly but then looks away as they go running over to Neko.

"Oh Koneko-chan I am sorry" Sutuke replied.

"Hai I am so very sorry too" Kutayu replied.

"Yea yea me too Koneko-chan" Yatu replied.

Finally Neko snaps out of it and looks at them.

"It's okay guys" Neko replied with a warm smile.

"Yay! Koneko-chan forgive us!" Kutayu and Yatu and Sutuku yelled all happily.

17 just sighs and shakes his head.

Fuji and Kurama just smile and laughed abit.

Nana and Jououchi and Bakura were like okay this is so weird.

"Neko?" Nana called out to her.

"Hai?" Neko said.

"You sure your okay?" Nana asked as she'd was looking little bit worried.

Neko looks to her new best friend and sister.

"Hai I am fine Nanaie-chan I am sorry to worry you" Neko replied with an other warm smile.

"Oh okay then" Nana replied.

Neko looks over to her other three best friends and sighs slightly.

("I am sorry that I lied to you Nanaie but it's for the best I have to found Johan-kun and then that baka Sasuke") Neko said in her head.

"She is lying through her teeth again" 17 whispered to the both Fuji and Kurama.

"Hai I know" Fuji whispered back.

"She is only trying to protect them and not make them worry about her" Kurama whispered too.

"We know" both 17 and Fuji whispered together.

Kurama sighs as will as both 17 and Fuji.

Nana and Jounouchi sighs little.

"Alright then" Nana said.

"So who wants to see the movie?" Bakura asked as he'd stared at the gang.

"We do you perv!" Neko yelled all happily.

As both Nana and Kutayu and Yatu and Sutuku giggled at what Neko said.

Bakura flinch abit and blush slightly.

"I am not a perv!" Bakura hissed.

The girls just laughed more.

"Hai hai okay we are going to see that new movie called MAMA" Neko screamed happily.

"Really? Sweet!" replied Nana and Kutayu and Yatu and Sutuku all together.

Jounouchi and the rest look at them.

"So are we gonna see Mama?" Bakura asked.

Neko nods her head.

"Yes we are!" Neko replied.

"Why?" asked 17.

The girls looked over at 17.

"This horror movie looks scary and awesome" Kutayu pointed out.

"Yea I saw the preview to it and man it looks so cool" Neko replied.

"Yea I saw the preview too" Nana replied.

"Same here" both Yatu and Sutuke replied together.

The guys sweat drip but then sighs.

The girls giggled as they went to the line in order to buy the ticket as for the guys well their hoping to survive this movie thought.

As they got their tickets they all went inside then went to go get some snacks and drinks and then went to their theater room and seat down as Nana sat next to her man Jounouchi as Bakura sat next to Neko as Neko's other friends did the same with their boyfriends but then Neko felt that she was being watch in shadows but Neko just shakes her head.

"Man this movie going to be good" Yatu replied.

"Yep it is" Nana replied.

Sutuke and Kutayu agreed too as Neko smiled and nods too as she was still can't shake the feeling.

Bakura sit like he was at home while his eyes focus on the screen which it show nothing.

"Well let see how cool is this movie then" Jounouchi said as he'd smiles.

Nana smiles and nods too as the movie began to start.

As the movie play everyone was really enjoying as everyone gasp and screamed abit and grab onto their panters hand or arm when there was scary part and such as guys just smiles and chuckled.

Nana grabs Jounouchi's hand when little girl did something odd.

Kutayu grabs 17's arm as something scary happen.

Sutuke goes and buries her face in Kuama's long red hair as she got scared in a scary part in the movie.

Yatu got so scared that she went jump right into Fuji's lap and clingged to him as something from the movie made her so scared as Fuji holds her in return.

Neko got scared too as she goes and grabs Bakura's hand as Bakura looks down abit and smile as he goes and holds her hand back in return.

Jounouchi chuckles as he'd held her hand tightly the movie keep on playing until it was over as the gang get out still holding arm or hand with each other.

As it got late Neko's six friends had to go as they said their good bye to Neko and Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura as they walked off as Neko smiled and waved bye to them as it was only her and Bakura and Nana and Jounouchi as they walked to small Coffee shop to have some coffee and some thing sweet.

Nana drink her coffee before she can speak up.

"So what you think about the movie?" Nana asked them.

"It was pretty scary" Bakura said before eats his muffin.

Jounouchi nods his head to agree.

"I really did enjoy it" Jounouchi replied.

"Same here!" Neko said as she'd was eating some cookies.

Nana sense something wrong with Neko again so she spoke again but just as Nana was about to talk to Neko, Neko's phone rang and Jounouchi and Bakura looks over at Neko as Nana did the same.

Neko's phone rang as the ringtone was White Rabbit by Egypt Central.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys please excuse me" Neko replied as she got up and went outside.

Both Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura looksat her as they watch her go.

Outside and answers the phone

~Neko and someone on the phone talk~

**"Hello"**

**"Will hello my pet"**

**"Huh? Who is this?"**

**"Aww haven't you forgotten already?"**

**"Huh? Wait a minute! SASUKE!"**

**Now Neko is talking to Sasuke on the phone**

**"Oh now you remember me"**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Oh you know want I want"**

**"Sorry I don't date assholes and snakes pervs"**

**"Aww that hurts"**

**"Whatever! I have to go! bye!**

~Neko hangs up the phone on Sasuke~

Goes back inside

Walks back to the table with Nana and both Jounouchi and Bakura.

"Is everything okay Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

"Hai everything is ok just the wrong number" Neko smiled and lied to Nana abit.

Nana just nods her head.

"So I have a question for ya Neko" Bakura replied.

Neko looks over at Bakura as she was sipping her hot honey and green tea.

"Okay" Neko replied.

"Why is your friend name 17?" Bakura asked as he looks at Neko.

Both Nana and Jounouchi where wondering the same thing.

Neko looks up and sighs but laughs abit.

"17's dad was so fucked up on the day when he and twin sister 18 was born and his dad told the Doc I am naming them 17 and 18" Neko laughed as she remember the day she meet 17 and 18.

Nana and Jounouchi nods theirs heads.

"So that explain why they are named like that?" Bakura replied as he'd raise an eyebrow.

"Hai" Neko said.

Nana and Jounouchi looks at Neko and then laughs too now.

"But 17's mother was so pissed though" Neko laughed.

"I bet" Nana replied.

"17 was like my dad is such baka" Neko replied as she laughs some.

"Will I would call my dad that too if he'd name a number" Nana pointed out.

Neko shrugs then she'd giggles more.

Nana and Jounouchi chuckles more too.

Bakura was about to say something with a cat like animal that mixed colors with blueish purple and ruby on it's tail as it jumps onto Neko's lap as Neko jumped up in surprise as Nana and and Jounouchi saw it too.

"Huh? What? Oh it's you Ruby! What RUBY!" Neko yelled in surprise as she picks up Ruby.

"Rubi" Ruby replied as she licks Neko on the nose all cutely.

Both Nana and Bakura and Jounouchi looked at Neko in surprise as they watch Neko look at Ruby.

"Ruby if you are here then...then Johan-kun is too" Neko replied as she looks at Ruby as Ruby jumps out of Neko's hands and sit on her right shoulder as Ruby rubs her cheek against Neko's cheek.

"Did someone call my name?" said a sweet and sexy male voice.

All four them turn around and saw a tell guy with spiky teal/teal blue hair and teal/teal blue eyes walking towards their table.

"Oh my Ra it's you! It's really you! JOHAN-KUN!" Neko replied as tiny tears came down.

Johan smiles abit.

"Hai it is me Yuki" Johan replied.

Jounouchi and Nana blink as they have finally meet who is Johan is in person on another hand Bakura tries to not frown at this guy which he kinda grew jealous on his good looking but is better to not do a stupid thing or it might break Neko's heart so he'd just sips more of his coffee pretending that he didn't saw him at all.

"So your Johan?" Nana asked.

Johan nods his head.

"Yes I am Johan" Johan replied.

Neko was so happy to see Johan again but then something happen Neko gets up from the table as both Nana and Jounouchi and Bakura saw but to their surprise they thought that Neko was going to run over to Johan and hugged him but no Neko ran to the Girls room as Nana was about to ran after her to see if she was okay.

"Uh what was that all about?" Jounouchi asked abit confuse.

"I have no idea" Bakura replied with a slight sigh.

"Hmm I guess it was to soon to see her" Johan replied as he rubs the back of his head.

~In the girls room~

Neko locked herself in the one of stalls as she cried.

Nana blinks abit.

"I'll go and check on her" Nana said as she stood up but felt heavy on her wrist.

"Are you sure?" Jounouchi asked as he'd was the one who stop her.

Nana nods her head.

"I'm sure" Jounouchi replied.

Jounouchi nods and let Nana's wrist go as Nana just smiles abit and walks away from the table.

"Ruby you go with that girl too okay" Johan replied.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby nods her head as she follows after Nana.

Johan sits down on the chair next to the table where Jounouchi and Bakura sat as they just stayed quiet for awhile.

Nana and Ruby where now in the girls room as they heard crying.

"Neko?" Nana called out to her.

Nana walk until she saw Neko

"Neko what's wrong?" Nana asked as she saw her best friend crying.

Neko looks up with tears in her eyes as Ruby goes and snuggles up against her to calm her down.

"I-I don't know...I was happy to see him but...I am scared" Neko cried as she goes and hugs Ruby close.

Nana goes and sits next to Neko.

"Scared of what?" Nana asked as she'd looks at her.

Neko holds Ruby more and looks abit over to Nana.

"I am scared that it would hurt" Neko replied as tears come down more.

Nana looks at Neko abit confuse.

"What will hurt?" Nana asked.

"To be bitten and to loved" Neko replied.

Nana nods as she'd goes and tells Neko.

"Is okay to be scared Neko" Nana replied.

"What you mean" Neko replied as she'd looks at Nana.

Nana nods her head again.

"I was too scared a long time ago but everyone gets scared for reason and other reasons too" Nana pointed out.

Neko stayed quiet.

"I mean it shows you that you need to be stronger to defeat this fear inside of you" Nana replied.

Neko slowly looks at Nana.

"It takes time to get stronger but going slow to be afraid of to get bitten or be in love or other stuff. but don't let fear take over you or you'll never accomplish for what you want" Nana pointed out.

Neko looks down at Ruby and sighs abit sad and then looks back Nana.

"I can't do that I am afraid Nanaie-chan so afraid that he will get me and kill you! He's strong so very strong!" Neko cried out as tears come out even more as Neko was so very scared.

Nana eyes widen abit.

"Who is Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

"Sasuke!" Neko cried as she goes and hugs Nana almost to death.

"I don't cared if he comes and kills me I won't let him" Nana said.

"But but!-" Neko begin to say.

"No buts Neko you are my friend and I won't let that perv get to you" Nana cuts her off.

Neko slightly smile abit at that as more tears fell.

"Thank you" Neko replied.

Nana looks at her friend in her arms still abit crying as she then had idea.

"Hey why don't you let Johan or Judai bite you so then that Sasuke guy knows that you belong to them" Nana pointed out.

Neko looks up at Nana.

"In the Vampire Law if an vampire bites someone to made them theirs they can't touch that person" Nana explained.

"That won't work! Sasuke will still try and get me and make me he's!" Neko replied.

"Not unless we tell either Johan or Judai first." Nana said.

Neko looks at Nana.

"Okay I will do that but both Judai-kun and Johan-kun have to bite me together" Neko pointed out.

Nana laughed and smile but nodded her head yes.

("Teehee sucks to be Bakura now") Nana said that in her head as she giggles and smirks.

So the girls left the restroom and return back to the guys now.

The guys look at them and they sigh in relief knowing that they are okay.

"It didn't took you guys too long" Bakura said.

Nana rolled her eyes.

"So?" Nana replied.

"Never mind" Bakura replied.

Neko walks over to Johan and without warning she hugged him as Johan hugged her back.

Nana smiled as Jounouchi just nods his head as for Bakura he was abit upset.

"I am so sorry" Neko whispers to Johan.

"It's okay Yuki" Johan whispers back to her as he goes and kissed her on forehead.

Then Nana smiled evilly as she'd spoke up.

"Oh yea! Hey Johan! Neko-chan wants you and Judai to bite her" Nana replied as she smiles and giggles.

"Sweet that cool man" Jounouchi replied as he'd smiles.

Bakura's eyes widen as for Johan he smiles too as Ruby looks at them and rubs her cheek against Neko's cheek again as Neko was blushing.

"Are you insane?!" Bakura yelled out.

"It Neko decision not yours Bakura" Nana said as she'd glares at him.

Bakura growls abit at Nana as Nana just laughs some more as Jounouchi laughs with her.

"I wanted to be bitten by them for the longest time Bakura" Neko replied as she'd looks over at him.

Bakura looks at Neko and frown abit.

"Why the hell do you want to be freaking bloodsucker?" Bakura asked as he tries not to, to angry.

Jounouchi saw Bakura clutching his right fist tight.

Neko left Johan's gasp and walk over to Bakura as Ruby went with her as Ruby was in Neko's arms.

Nana blinks as she looks at Neko same as will as Jounouchi both of them had a puzzle look.

"Bakura I am sorry but this is my choose" Neko replied as she uses one of hands to touch Bakura's right cheek.

Bakura slightly flinch at Neko's touch.

"But I am going to have Johan-kun and Judai-kun bite me" Neko replied as she looks down.

Bakura slap her hand away from his cheek.

"Don't touch me" Bakura yelled to her.

Nana and Jounouchi felt their eyes widen for what Bakura just did to Neko.

Johan saw this but he stayed calm as for Ruby will she hissed at Bakura.

"Why can't you understand?" Neko replied in a soft tone for only Bakura and Nana and Johan can hear.

Bakura clutched his right fist again as Jounouchi saw it again.

"Uh Neko-chan are you ok?" Nana asked.

Neko looks over at Nana and give her sweet but fake smile.

"Hai I am fine" Neko said a little white lie.

Johan goes over to Neko and place his right hand on her shoulder.

Bakura tries to not roll his eyes but Nana felt he wanted to but she prefer to not say nothing even though Nana wanted to laugh more in his face that Neko wanted to be vampire.

Neko didn't like the feeling that coming from Bakura as Neko clutched her left hand as it drew blood as both Nana and Johan smelled it as they looked at her.

"BAKURA YOU BAKA WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Neko yelled angry as she yelled it right in Bakura's face.

Ruby jumps right onto Neko's right shoulder when Neko yelled.

Both Jounouchi and Nana flinch abit or jump in surprise when they saw Neko did that to Bakura.

Johan was surprisingly calm.

Bakura will he was I guess shock too.

Nana sighs but looks at Neko still.

"Neko?" Nana replied.

Neko didn't replied

Bakura looks at Neko and yells back.

"FINE! BECOME A FUCKING BLOOKSUCKER! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Bakura yelled back it Neko's face.

Nana and Jounouchi where now surprise that Bakura yelled in Neko's face.

"I will and you know what!" Neko yelled.

"What!?" Bakura yelled back too.

Neko goes and says and spell as red and black glows around Bakura and in one second flat poof there was white cloud of smoke then the cloud of smoke disappeared and there stood a very cute chibi form of Bakura standing there.

Both Nana and Jounouchi eyes widen abit.

Neko smiles at her work.

Johan was like oh boy.

Bakura's eyes widen abit.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Chibi Bakura yelled in a very cute chibi voice.

Neko goes over and picks up Chibi Bakura and holds him close to her chest as that made Chibi Bakura blush.

"Your going to stay like this for while with me as I go with Johan as we go stay with Judai and you learn how to understand them and me" Neko replied.

Nana and Jounouchi blink and stare at each other.

"But..." Jounouchi said quickly shutting his mouth.

"He'll be fine" Neko said giggling

"Yea he'll be okay I won't bite him" Johan laughed abit.

Neko holds Chibi Bakura more as Ruby licks his face in a cute way.

"Hey why don't you two come too? Gaara onii-sama will understand he know's them both" Neko smiles.

Jounouchi looks at Nana.

"Can we?" Jounouchi asked.

Nana smiles and nod.

"Sure we can Jou" Nana replied.

Jounouchi smiles at her as he'd hugs her too.

"Oh this going to be fun" Neko smiles more as she holds Chibi Bakura more.

Chibi Bakura keeps on blushing.

"Shall we get going then?" Johan replied with smile.

Nana and Neko smiles and nods.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Few weeks has pass now

With Johan and Judai clan now.

Nana and Jounouchi like the stay in Johan and Judai clans but it was odd though to both Nana and Jounouchi as Yami stayed here too I guess you can say that Neko let him stay because of Bakura as they were Parters. Nana then see's Neko running towards them as she was holding Chibi Bakura but to her surprise Yami was with them but then Nana sighs but then couldn't stop with that huge grin she on her face seeing Bakura in that form.

"Hey Neko" Nana replied.

Neko giggles as Yami looks at Nana.

"Hey Nanie" Neko replied.

Jounouchi looks down in Neko's arms and see Chibi Bakura in her arms he can't help but giggle abit.

"So what's up Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

"Why can you undo that spell on him?" Yami asked with a sigh.

"I don't want to beside he'd looks cute like this" Neko pointed out.

Yami just sighs again.

Neko smiles more as she holds Chibi Bakura more.

"Oh Nanie-chan I can't get my little Bakura to take a bath" Neko smiles and holds him more.

Nana laughs as will to Jounouchi too as Yami couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Like bloody hell I'll let you bath me" Chibi Bakura said in his cute chibi voice as he so blushing badly.

Nana giggles as she'd smirks at him.

"Will let me and Jou can help you" Nana replied.

Jounouchi nods as he'd smirks at Bakura.

"Oh what the hell I will help too" Yami replied with laugh.

Chibi Bakura glares over to both Nana and Jounouchi and Yami.

"Touch me and you three are die!" Chibi Bakura said in his cute chibi voice.

Nana and both Jounouchi and Yami just laughs as Neko holds Chibi Bakura more.

"Aww don't be like that my baby" Neko replied as she nuzzles her right cheek against his.

Chibi Bakura blush more.

"Yea Bakura it's not nice" Nana replied as she'd smirks.

"Come Bakura it's just a bath, let us help you" both Jounouchi and Yami replied together as they too laughs.

Chibi Bakura pouts as he'd caves in.

"Fine" said Chibi Bakura.

Neko giggled and hugging him more.

"Hey at least let him breath" Yami said seeing his chibi face turning purple

"Oops I am sorry " Neko said as she'd releases her tight hug as Chibi Bakura regain some air.

"Air I can breath again" Chibi Bakura said.

Neko smiles as she kissed the top of his head.

Chibi Bakura blush and Nana giggles.

"Come bath time for my little BakuBaku" Neko replied.

"Hai" Both Nana and Jounouchi and Yami replied altogether.

As they where about to go to bathroom Neko turns around and looks over at Yami.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Yami-san there is someone here to see you and only you in the garden" Neko replied.

Nana and Jounouchi looks at Yami.

"Oh" Yami replied.

"I wonder who wants to him?" Jounouchi whispers to Nana.

Nana shakes her head.

"I don't know Jou" Nana whispers back to him.

Yami walks over to Neko.

Both Nana and Jounouchi looks at Yami.

Neko goes and tells Yami where to find the garden as Yami nods as he'd says his thanks as he goes walking over there as both Nana and Jounouchi follows Neko to the bathroom.

Yami gots to the garden and walks in as he was standing in the middle of path way.

As Yami waits for this person that was waiting for him.

"It's been awhile onii-sama" replied a familiar male voice.

Yami flinch abit as his name was called out to him.

"Huh? Y-Yuugi? Yuugi is that you?" Yami called out in surprise.

"Hai this is me" Yuugi replied as he steps out from the shadows.

But Yuugi wasn't alone he was with someone and to Yami surprise he knew her.

Yami eyes widen in surprise as he see Riku with Yuugi as she was holding Yuugi's hand as for some reason she was scared of something or someone as she'd was clinging onto Yuugi's hand and arm all cutely.

"What is this? I thought she was dead!? What the hell is going on!" Yami yelled all confuse.

Riku got so very scared and cried out as she buries her face in Yuugi's shoulder.

"Yuugi-kun I am scared who is this man that is yelling at us?" Riku cried as she tears came out as she still has her face buried in Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi pats her head as he tries to calm her down.

"It's okay my love he won't hurt you, he's my twin brother" Yuugi replied as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Yami was so fucking confuse as he looks at them.

"What's going on here?" Yami asked.

"Sorry onii-san but Riku doesn't know who you are" Yuugi pointed out.

Yami raises an eyebrow.

"But she is suppose to be dead" Yam pointed out.

"I thought so too but something happen and she'd is alive again but she has no memories about what happen to her all she knows is that her name is Riku and she has a son name Kano and sister name Nanaie and a master and such" Yuugi explained.

Yami still was so confuse as he'd doesn't understand it very well about it

"Atemu I am sorry my brother but it's true and yes it's real that Riku my love is alive but we won't bother you" Yuugi replied.

Yami's purple eyes widen abit.

"I guess the reason that she came back to live this to forget about her pain so she'd erased her memory about the pain but not her memories about her family" Yuugi pointed out.

"What pain?" Yami asked.

Yuugi sighs and holds Riku more as Riku clings more to him.

"The pain in falling in love with you" Yuugi replied all bluntly.

Yami's eyes widen again as he'd blushes.

Riku on the other hand looks up at Yuugi and cries out to him.

"My love can we please go now? I want to see my sister Nanaie-chan! I miss her! Please!" Riku begged all cutely.

"I am sorry my love but not today but soon alright" Yuugi replied with a warm smile.

"Oh ok" Riku replied.

Yami looks at them and was about to say something when Yuugi cut him off.

"I sealed that pain away so don't even try my brother" Yuugi hissed.

Yami sighs abit as he'd looks at his brother before leaving.

"I won't going to Yuugi" Yami said as he'd goes and left so he'd could catch up to the others.

Yuugi sighs and says something that made Yami stop dead in his tracks.

"Why do you lie brother? I know that your falling hard for Riku but you most forget about her! Forget about Riku on that cold winters night two years ago!" Yuugi replied with a sigh.

That made Yami stop for abit but then went and keep on walking away from his twin brother.

Yuugi sighs but then disappeared with Riku.

After that Yami found both Jounouchi and Nana and Neko and Chibi Bakura in the bathroom.

Neko was washing Chibi Bakura's fluffy white hair as both Jounouchi and Nana were washing his body.

Yami decided to forget about it and just focus only he's living right now and what was in the past was in the past.

"Hey Yami anything happen?" Jounouchi asked as he'd was busy washing Bakura's body.

Nana just keeps helping wash Bakura's body with Jounouchi.

Yami chuckles as what he was seeing.

"It's nothing maybe someday I will tell you I guess" Yami replied.

Nana was like oh this bastard won't as Jounouchi just nods.

As both Neko and Jounouchi and Nana finished cleaning Chibi Bakura, Neko on the another hand goes and says a spell and now Chibi Bakura was clothed as Neko goes and kissed his cheek as that mad him blush.

"There you are all clean" Neko giggled.

"Yep he sure is" Nana agreed.

"Oh yea he is" Jounouchi agrees too.

"When I am so out of this form I am going to kill you all" Chibi Bakura replied in his cute chibi voice.

"Aww we luvz ya to BakuBaku" Both Neko and Nana replied together as they giggled.

Jounouchi laughs as it was so funny.

Yami walks over to them.

"Oh come Yami? What happen Yami? Who come to see you?" Jounouchi asked.  
"Fine Jounouchi-kun it was my brother and R-..." but once Yami was about to say Riku's name his mouth went numb.

"Oh so Yugi come that's nice and who else?" Nana replied as she'd to talks to him.

Yami was abit confuse but he tried again.

"Yea my brother and beep was with him huh? What the hell" Yami replied as it happen again as his mouth went numb as he tried to say Riku's name but only beep sound come out of this mouth.

"Huh? Yami are you okay? You beeped" Jounouchi replied.

"Huh? Yea I am fine" Yami replied.

Neko walks over to them with Chibi Bakura in her arms as he was like I am going to kill you all but he still blushes.

"That was funny to hear" Neko laughed.

("That baka brother of mine he cast a spell that I can't say her name around them") Yami said inside his head.

"Just forget what I'm about to say." Yami said

Both Jounouchi and Nana nods as they were like "Alright".

Yami goes and looks back at Bakura as he'd smirks at his Partner.

"Will he stay like that forever?" Yami asked.

Neko shrugs her shoulders.

"Not really" Neko replied.

"Alright then change him back" Yami replied.

Neko looks at Yami and holds Chibi Bakura.

"No I like him like this plus it's easy for him to sleep with me and Judai-kun and Johan-kun" Neko smiles.

Yami eyes widen at what Neko just said as both Jounouchi and Nana chuckles.

Chibi Bakura pouts which cause both Nana and Jounouchi to laugh more.

"I guess he had fun" Yami said.

"Oh yea Yami-san you need to learn that most not forget about your past" Neko replied as she holds Chibi Bakura.

Chibi Bakura blushes more.

Yami's eyes widen once again.

"Oh Neko-chan reading those books again this bastard won't understand" Nana laughs.

"Teehee yep but it is true though" Neko replied as she goes and kissed Chibi Bakura.

Yami sighs again as he'd wished that Nana will get over what happen with Riku.

Nana goes grabs Jounouchi hand.

"Jou come let's go play" Nana replied with smile.

"Okay" Jounouchi said as he'd smiles back as Nana pulls him abit.

("Vampires in their love making what's up with that?") Yami said inside his head.

Neko looks over at them but frown and holds Chibi Bakura.

"Uh what's wrong Neko-chan?" Nana asked.

"I don't want you go" Neko relied.

Yami was confuse.

"We will be back Neko" Jounouchi replied.

"Hey we're just going to have abit of fun for abit" Nana pointed out as she'd holds Jou's hand.

"What's wrong Neko?" Yami asked as he'd looks at her.

Neko places Chibi Bakura on the floor and ran.

That make both Jounouchi and Nana and Yami be like what the hell or something like that.

"What wrong with Neko?" Nana asked as she'd was pretty confuse.

"I don't know Babe" Jounouchi said.

Yami nods his to agree with Jounouchi.

Then all three of them heard a horrorable scream as both Jounouchi and Nana and Yami ran but then Yami had to go pick up Bakura as he'd holds and carries Chibi Bakura as they all keep running until they reach the horrible scream.

As Nana and both Jounouchi and Yami ran as Yami carries Chibi Bakura in his arms as they ran they found where the horrorable scream come from it come from the third game room but to their're surprise Nana and both Jounouchi and Yami and Chibi Bakura horror surprise found Neko on the ground bleeding from both her sides.

"Neko!" Nana yelled as she'd ran to her side as she look at it.

"Neko! Is she okay?" Jounouchi asked as he'd too was worried.

"Who was that stupid bastard?!" Chibi Bakura yelled feeling anger inside of him.

As they looked at Neko and then Yami goes and cheeks her pulse.

"She has a pulse" Yami replied.

"Oh thank Ra" both Jounouchi and Nana replied together.

"I am going to that stupid bastard" Chibi Bakura yelled.

Then there come sound as Neko coughed up blood as Nana turns around to find who made that sound and it was Neko.

"N-Nanaie" Neko moaned in pain as she coughs up the blood.

Nana red eyes widen.

"Neko-chan" Nana cried out.

"You give a scare there Neko" Jounouchi replied.

"I-I...owww...haaa" Neko cried out in pain more.

"Don't worry Neko we are going to take for help!" Nana said trying to not cry.

"I..I am sorry that ran I was being an idiot" Neko replied as she coughs up blood more.

"It's okay Neko" Nana replied.

"Yeah it's okay girl" Jounouchi replied.

Chibi Bakura and Yami looks at Neko.

"Who did this to you?" Chibi Bakura asked.

"Yea who did this to you?" Yami asked too.

Neko slowly looks over at them.

"I didn't...see their face that good...but they were both female one had pink hair and the other had brown hair" Neko moan in pain again as she coughed up blood.

("Anzu!") both Yami and Chibi Bakura said in their heads.

("That bitch Sakura!") Nana hissed angry to herself.

"I-I don't know why I am saying this...but Yami-san never forget about your past" Neko replied as she coughed up blood more.

Nana wasn't so sure why Neko was telling that bastard Yami that as Yami just shakes his head.

"We are going to bring you to Johan and Judai right now" Jounouchi said as Nana picks Neko up.

"Huh? But how?" Yami asked.

As soon as Nana did that Neko scream out in horrorable pain.

"DAMN IT!I can't pick her up" Nana yelled as she was so very worried.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa it hurt...haaaaaaa NANA PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Neko cried out in horrorable pain.

Jounouchi looks at Nana.

"Where is Judai and Johan?" Jounouchi asked.

"I think they said they went to go see Neko-chan's brother Gaara" Nana replied.

"Alright can you tried to get them here but not like go and come back" Jounouchi said.

"What are you talking about Jounouchi-kun?" Yami replied as he'd was confuse at what Jou was asking Nana.

Nana nods her head as she'd close her eyes as she tried to used her vampire reading mine to get contact to Johan and Judai.

~Mind contacting to both Judai and Johan~

**"JUDAI! JOHAN!"-Nana **

**"Huh? Nana?"-Johan and Judai**

**"Come back home!"-Nana**

**"Huh? Why?"-Johan and Judai**

**"NEKO-CHAN GOT ATTACKED!"-Nana **

**"WHAT!?"-Judai and Johan**

**"Yes it's true that she got attacked! Get your asses back over here now!"-Nana**

**"Okay! we're coming!"-Judai and Johan**

~End of Mind contacting to both Judai and Johan~

"Okay their on the way back home!" Nana pointed out.

Yami and Jounouchi nods.

"Alright we need to cover her wound so she'd won't die from blood lose" Jounouchi pointed out.

"Yeah we need to do that" Yami replied.

"Get some towel quickly!" Chibi Bakura said.

Nana nods her head as she'd was the one that goes runs to find them.

"You go get some water, warm one" Chibi Bakura said as he'd points at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi nods and goes and gets it.

Yami stays with Neko to try to calm her down.

"I-It's hurts" Neko moans in pain.

"I know Neko just bare with us ok" Chibi Bakura replied.

"Yes Neko bare with us alright" Yami replied.

Both Nana and Jounouchi came back as Nana has some towels and Jounouchi had the warm water in mild size bucket.

"Okay here it goes" Nana replied.

Nana goes and tries to clean Neko's bloody sides as Jounouchi helps too.

Once the warm water touch Neko's left side first she screamed horribly in pain.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Neko screamed in pain.

"Neko! Calm down I know it hurts but it better to stop your blood lose." Nana said trying to hold Neko down

Neko scream even more as if she was fighting for her life.

"Calm down Neko!" Jounouchi replied as he was the one that holds her down first so Nana can clean her left side.

Neko pants hard as Nana cleans Neko's wounds.

"That's good girl" Chibi Bakura as he goes and pats Neko's cheek.

Yami was surprise at Bakura behave with Neko as he'd watches them all.

As they finish cleaning the wounds Nana wrap it the towel around and Jounouchi had found some strong tape to hold the towel in order to stop her bleeding

Judai and Johan came in now as they yelling.

"Yuki! Where are you!" yelled Judai and Johan in unison.

Nana yelled out to them.

"She's in here! We in here!" yelled Nana.

Judai and Johan ran to the game room.

"YUKI!" both Judai and Johan yelled.

Judai and Johan raced over to Neko.

As they made it their eyes was in shock and surprise to find Neko in abit of pain.

"What happen?!" Judai yelled abit as he'd feels anger yet sadness at the same time.

"She was attacked by Sakura" Nana hissed in angry.

Both Judai and Johan eyes widen.

"And Anzu attacked her too" both Jounouchi and Yami pointed out too together.

Judai clutched his right fist tight.

"How did those bitches get into our home!?" Johan yelled angry.

Neko opens her eyes as she had them close as she looks at everyone.

"Th-they...probably put a spell on each other so we won't sense them" Neko replied as weakly.

Neko tries to move but joint of pain went through as Neko screamed.

Judai went to Neko side.

"Don't move Neko" Judai replied.

Johan nods too as he'd agrees with him.

"It will cause you more pain so don't" Johan replied.

Neko didn't listen to them as she'd tries to move as she'd moves a joint of pain went through as she scream.

"Neko! Neko-chan please don't more" Nana cried out for her to stop.

"Haaaaaa" Neko screamed.

Then without warning in Neko stage of pain Neko mixed three spells together of everyone was blowing away from Neko then blue red fire surrounded Neko then beautiful but strong fallen angel came and protected Neko.

Nana and Jounouchi and, Yami and both Chiba Bakura and Judai and Johan were surprise as the fallen angel glare at them all as he yes it was male points his weapon at them.

"Who are you?" Nana asked.

The Fallen Angel looks at Nana put still points it's weapon as his sword was pointing at them.

"Who has harm my master?" The Fallen Angle asked as it was dark yet calm.

"Anzu and Sakura did this to her" Nana said.

The Fallen Angel eyes widen and yelled.

"WHO LET THOSE DIRTY HUMANS HURT MY MASTER! MY MASTER IS A GOOD HALF BREED!" The Fallen Angel yelled all angry.

Nana and Jounouchi and, Yami and both Judai and Johan and Chibi Bakura eyes widen.

"Those two woman most die for hurting Master!" The Fallen Angel hissed angry.

Nana and Jounouchi looks at the Fallen Angel in surprise.

Yami was even surprise too.

Johan and Judai nodded at the respond at the fallen angel.

Nana and Jounouchi where the ones to speak as they look at the Fallen Angel.

"Uh what to you mean that Neko is mixed breed?" Nana asked.

"Yeah what do you mean by that?" Jounouchi asked too.

Both Yami and Chibi Bakura where wondering the same thing as both Judai and Johan looks away abit as if they knew what that Fell Angel meant.

"My Master, Master Neko of the Yuki is a half human half angel" The Fallen Angel pointed out.

Nana and Jounouchi looked surprise goes same with both Yami and Chibi Bakura but both Judai and Johan weren't very surprise about it.

Neko moans in pain as moves again and then other horrorable scream come again.

"Neko! No stop moving are you will rewound your wounds!" Nana yelled out in worry.

Nana runs over to where Neko was laying at she'd didn't care if she gets burn my blue red fire.

Nana goes and holds Neko down.

"Nana!" Jounouchi replied as he'd rushes as he'd quickly goes toward to Nana and Neko.

Jounouchi quickly picks Neko up while Nana helps him to get out the blue red fire.

The Fallen Angel saw this was surprise by their great care about his master.

"Why?" Asked the Fallen Angel as he looks at them.

Nana looks at the Fallen Angel.

"Why what?" Nana asked.

"Why did you two do this for my master?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Nana sighs and looks at Neko as she watches Jounouchi gently and carefully hands Neko over to both Johan and Judai as Johan and Judai holds Neko.

"Why? It's because she is my best friend's big sister and mine" Nana replied.

Jounouchi looks at Nana and nods at her answer too as he'd agrees with her.

The Fallen Angel goes over to his master and touch her right cheek.

"Sleep master sleep" The Fallen Angel replied.

And with that Neko did Johan, Judai, Chibi Bakura, and Yami and Jounouchi, and Nana were surprise how Neko did that.

"My master is now calm" The Fallen Angel replied.

Nana and Jounouchi and, Yami and Chibi Bakura and both Judai and Johan looks at the Fallen Angel.

Nana nods as Jounouchi nods with her too.

"Will she'd wake up?" Nana asked.

The Fallen Angel looks at Nana and smiles slightly at her.

"Yes she will she'd just let her rest for about four hours" The Fallen Angel replied.

Neko sleeps peacefully in Johan's arms.

Nana smiles then look at Fallen Angel.

"Thanks" Nana replied.

"Yea thanks man" Jounouchi replied too.

The Fallen Angel bows and then disappears.

"What now?" Chibi Bakura asked.

"We should wait when Neko wakes up" Johan said.

Nana and Jounouchi nods their heads.

Yami nod his head too.

"Come on we'll take you three to our room" Judai pointed out so bluntly.

Nana and Jounouchi eyes widen and blushed.

Yami just nod his head.

As Judai and Johan leads to Jounouchi and Nana to their room and then Yami's to his as they walked to shared bedroom of both Judai and Johan and Neko and now Chibi Bakura both Nana and Jounouchi kept calm.

"Now Jounouchi and Nana don't blush so much" Johan pointed out.

Judai laughs as he was now carrying Neko.

Now Nana blush much deeper than Jounouchi which cause Chibi Bakura to laugh at them

"Shut it Bakura you shrimp" Jounouchi replied.

Chibi Bakura keeps on laughing.

"Oh yea you two are going to stay in our bedroom" Judai replied all bluntly.

Nana blush even harder.

Jounouchi blushes but looks at Nana.

Judai lays Neko on the bed as Johan sits down next to Neko.

Judai walks over to both Jounouchi and Nana.

Chibi Bakura was in Neko's arms as she rested.

Nana sighs quietly as Jounouchi notice it as he'd goes placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Judai looks at both of them and smiles.

"Nana, Jounouchi" Judai replied.

Jounouchi and Nana looks at Judai.

"Hai" both Nana and Jounouchi replied together.

"Now you know that Yuki is not really human but half human" Judai replied.

"But then Neko-chan will be half vampire too right" Nana replied.

Neko on the other hand was moving abit on the bed as Johan had to hold as she was in his arms as Chibi Bakura was too because he was in Neko's arms.

Nana and Jounouchi watches Judai sighs abit as he takes both Nana's and Jounouchi's hand pulls them to his and Johan's and Neko's shared bed as that made them blushed.

"Would you like to know real story about Neko's and Riku's life story?" Judai asked.

Nana's eyes widen.

Nana and Jounouchi looks at them giving a short nod to really knows what's their life story, Johan looks at both Nana and Jounouchi as they were on his and Neko's and Judai's shared X-King size bed.

"It's all up to you and even you Bakura if you guys what to know the life story about the three girls" Johan pointed out.

Jounouchi nods his head.

"I want to know" Jounouchi replied.

"Same here" Chibi Bakura said.

Johan holds Neko abit more but all carefully.

"Alright then it all started when Yuki last her memories about herself in cold Winters night years ago as she was holding two babies in her arms as she'd protected them with her life as she was bleeding" Judai replied.

Nana's red eyes widen as both Jounouchi and Chibi Bakura listened.

~Flash back a few years ago~

**It was snowing abit as a girl no other then nine or ten walking in the snow bleeding and holding two baby girls in her arms as the babies where about one or two years old.**

**The young girl keep on walking as two babies where asleep as they nuzzled against her.**

**"M-most...p-protect...y-you two my sisters" the young girl replied all weakly.**

**Blood drops on the pure white snow.**

**"D-Didn't...w-worry R-Riku...N-Nana...I won't them hurt you..." the young girl replied all weakly again.**

**Blood keeps on dropping on the pure white snow.**

**"B-big sister Neko will be protect you two" Neko replied weakly.**

**All Neko only know is that she most protect her two baby sisters and from someone evil after all her memories where shattered.**

**Then two figures from the shadows come walking towards her.**

**"Why is a poor soul doing here in the middle of a cold snowing night?" asked the first shadowy figure.**

**Neko stops walking and holds her two baby sister in her arms as she slowly turns around.**

**"Oh my she is bleeding" said the second shadowy figure.**

**Neko was scared but she had to stay strong as she holds her two baby sisters in her arms more as she protects them.**

**"Oh she is even carrying babies, Judai" said the first shadowy figure.**

**"I can see that Johan" Judai replied.**

**Neko was now getting so dizzy as she collapse onto the ground of snow with both sleeping Nana and Riku in her arms.**

**Judai and Johan rushed to her side as Johan holds Neko up gently.**

**"Hey hey come on don't pass out" Judai replied.**

**Neko looks at them all weakly.**

**"P-please save my sisters...please" Neko begged all weakly.**

**Judai looks at Neko as he see two babies sleeping in her arms as she bleeding still.**

**"We will save them and you too" Johan replied.**

**"What is your name?" Judai asked.**

**"M-my name is...is N-Neko...N-Neko of Yuki...of the half human half Angel" Neko replied still so weakly.**

**Johan looks at Neko and sighs abit.**

**"We need to go and help them Judai" Johan replied.**

**"Hai I know let's go" Judai replied.**

**Johan nods and he goes and picks up Neko gently as Judai had to carry both Nana and Riku.**

**Judai and Johan took the three girls to their home as they didn't want to leave on this snowing cold Winters night.**

**Neko woke up to a sound of crying as she gets up slowly and then a sharp pain went through right side of her body as she screams out in pain.**

**"Haaaa" Neko screamed in pain.**

**Judai and Johan were with her as they run to her as she was on a bed as the guy's where holding one baby each as both Nana and Riku where crying as they where trying to calm them down.**

**"Hey don't move to much, shh shh come girl no need to cry" Johan replied as he was trying to stop baby Nana from crying.**

**"Yea don't move, hey now come on it's going to be ok" Judai replied as he too tries to calm down baby Riku.**

**Neko looks over at them.**

**"Huh? Nana! Riku! What are you doing with my sisters!" Neko yelled all worried about them.**

**Baby Nana and Baby Riku heard their big sisters voice and cried more as they reaching out to her they keep crying until somehow Neko finally got those two.**  
**Neko holds her beloved baby sisters as Nana and Riku stop crying as they clingged to their big sister.**

**"Shh shh Riku shh shh Nana it's going to be ok I am here" Neko replied as she holds them close.**

**Judai and Johan go and sit down on the bed next to her.**

**As the both girls finally remains calm and falls asleep without warning Neko cries softly as she holds her two baby sisters in her arms.**

**"P-please help me" Neko cried.**

**Both Johan and Judai where surprise by her soft cry of help.**

**"What is that you want us to help you with?" Judai asked.**

**"Please just save my sisters and me" Neko cried as tears roll down her face.**

**Johan and Judai looked at each other and gave a short nod.**

**"Okay we will save your sister and you." Judai said**

**Neko goes and hands Baby Nana and Baby Riku back to Judai and Johan then Neko passes out.**

**"What now?" Judai asked.**

**"We help them" Johan replied.**

**Johan just nods and looks over at Neko.**

**Johan wasn't sure why she wants him and Judai to help her sister just then Judai notice a paper with abit of blood on it popping out of Neko's skirt pocket as Judai goes and takes it out as Johan saw this and watch his best friend take it.**

Johan open the paper and start to read it

To anyone

If someone found this letter then it most be that you find my three daughters  
Please save them by all means necessary  
If you are Vampire or Werewolf you know what to do  
Erase or put a spell on them too never remember or something like that  
Let them stay with you or put them with good human together or apart  
Thank you

~Mother~

**End of reading the letter**

~End of Flash back a few years ago~

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So I-I did had a s-sister? And is Neko?" Nana said as she'd completely surprise about it.

Johan and Judai nod their heads.

Nana felt her tears falls from her eyes.

"B-but why did our mother would say that?" Nana asked.

Jounouchi notice it as he'd goes wraps his arm around her.

"It say on the note you two were too little to decided" Judai said as he'd looks at Neko.

Nana was surprise she'd didn't know what to say though she can't remember anything about.

"And you two made me, Neko and Riku to forget about everything?" Nana replied.

"Yes we did" Johan said as he'd was staring down on the bed.

"But why was Rik-chan the only one to remember that Neko was our big sister and not me?" Nana asked.

Judai sighs as Johan holds Neko.

"Why her? Why Neko? Why did my sister my best friend RIKU-CHAN HAD TO DIE!" Nana cried as she hold back her tears.

Jounouchi goes and pulls Nana into his arm.

"Because she cared about you so much she'd thought it would save you love she'd did mean to hurt you" Jounouchi replied.

Nana looks at Jounouchi.

"I see but still it hurts Jou" Nana replied.

"I know babe" Jounouchi said as he'd was hugging Nana tight.

Nana buried her face in his shirt while she cried.

Just then Neko moans in her sleep as she sleep talks.

"R-Riku...don't go...please come" Neko sleep talks as she lifts up both of her hand and reach out.

Nana looks over at Neko.

"Neko?" Nana replied.

Neko didn't wake up just keep on talking in her sleep.

"N-no where are you taking my little sister?" Neko sleep talk.

Everyone was looking at Neko as Neko on the other hands keeps reaching out to the empty air Nana was worry about Neko.

"Neko! Wake up!" Nana called to her.

Neko didn't listen but then as Nana was about to do something Neko's right hand touch Nana's cheek as items of Riku come as will as Yami's.

Nana and Jounouchi were bit of confuse Nana didn't move as she watch items of her and Riku and then items of only Riku and some of with Riku and Yami.

Jounouchi was confuse as he'd watches Nana stays puts as Neko's hand was on Nana's cheek Jounouchi was still more confuse but Nana was getting little bit of confuse but stayed calm as she'd see items of that bastard Yami with her sister her best friend Riku.

Neko's hand drop and she goes back to holding Chibi Bakura as Johan sighs and Judai sighs too.

"So what did you see Nana?" Judai asked.

Neko sleeps more as holds Chibi Bakura more as he press against her chest as Chibi Bakura was blushing.

Nana stayed quiet for abit.

"Nana babe?" Jounouchi replied.

Nana looks at Jounouchi and then back at Neko.

("Why? Why did you show me these items Neko onee-sama?") Nana asked herself inside her head.

Chibi Bakura breaks free from Neko's gasp and jump down from the bed and walk over to Nana.

Nana looks at Chibi Bakura.

"Nana it could be that Yami was falling her" Chibi Bakura pointed out all bluntly to her.

Nana blinks her eyes.

"Ha! That's a lie! That bastard Yami would never fell for my Riku" Nana laughs.

Jounouchi nods to agree with her.

"And if he'd did when he'll have to answer to Yuugi and her master Neji" Nana replied as she'd hissed.

Nana hated the idea that Yami would fall in love with her sister Riku after all Yami said that he'd hates vampires.

"Nana you..." Chibi Bakura began to say but stop.

Nana sighs and walks back to Neko.

Jounouchi looks at Bakura.

"Come now Bakura you know that Yami wouldn't fall for one us" Jounouchi replied.

Chibi Bakura just sighs.

"I can tell and sense it" Chibi Bakura pointed out.

Jounouchi just rolled his eyes as Nana on the other hand was on sitting on the bed next to Neko.

Johan smiles at her as he goes and places Neko's right hand in Nana's hand.

"Yuki is going to be alright Nana" Johan whispers to Nana.

Nana smiles little.

"I know" Nana replied with a small smile.

Jounouchi quickly grabs Bakura.

"One moment please" Jounouchi said as he'd walks away far away from them.

"Look Bakura maybe you are that Yami is falling for Riku but" Jounouchi begin to say as he'd was glaring at Bakura.

"And?" Chibi Bakura replied.

"I don't know ok just drop it for now okay" Jounouchi replied.

Chibi Bakura just nods his head as he'd watches Jounouchi walks back to the rest oh them.

("So we have to wait and see if Yami is falling for Riku") Chibi Bakura said to himself inside his head.

Jounouchi was back in the room as he there he'd saw that Nana was fast asleep in the bed with Neko and Judai as Johan was watching as the Nana and Neko sleeping as peacefully in very sisterly way as Nana was still holding her big sister's hand, Chibi Bakura come walk up behind Jounouchi and saw this too.

("Nana I am happy that you know the truth about yourself and your family") Jounouchi said inside his head as he smiles.

Then Nana slowly woke up not feeling tired at all that cause Jounouchi to watch her as Nana lose her hand to whisper something in Neko's ear.

"Sleep well big sister I'm going out for some air" Nana said as she'd pulls away and stands up.

Johan and Judai nods as Nana left that made Jounouchi decided to follow her quietly not letting her know about it.

Nana walks to the a balcony that was in Johan's,Neko's and Judai's shared room as she breaths in the night air.

Jounouchi was there but didn't go next to her as he stays by the opening of balcony.

("I guess I really need to think") Nana said to herself in her head as she picks up Riku's dragon necklace that she was wearing Nana never took it off for nothing.

Jounouchi watches quietly.

("Rik-chan I miss you") Nana said inside her head.

Jounouchi wanted to say something but he didn't to him he'll just stay put for abit.

("Maybe your not dead Rik-chan after all we are half angel plus we are vampires") Nana said inside her head as she thinks as she holds Riku's necklace more.

Jounouchi goes and walks towards to Nana as he'd goes and glumps her as that made her jump and looks behind her.

"Is me" Jounouchi said as he'd raises both his hand now.

Nana sighs and then giggles abit.

"Oh Jou you know that hate it when you do that to me" Nana replied.

"I know I am sorry babe" Jounouchi said as he'd gets closer to the balcony.

Nana looks at him.

"So what are you thinking about babe?" Jounouchi asked.

"Uh just stuff" Nana replied as she'd looks down abit.

"About Riku right?" Jounouchi replied.

Nana raise an eyebrow as she'd was surprise. "

How did you know?" Nana asked.

"It says all of your face" Jounouchi said as he'd was smiling softly at her.

Nana couldn't help but to smiles sadly at him.

"Yeah but I'll trying to get used to it you know Jou" Nana replied.

Yami nods as he'd understands.

"Don't worry it'll take time to get it used to it" Jounouchi replied.

"True" Nana replied.

"Nana you know I love you right" Jounouchi said getting closer her.

"Yes I know and I love you too Jou" Nana said as she'd placed her hand on top of his.

Jounouchi chuckle as he grabs her hand softly.

"Good I am happy to hear that babe" Jounouchi replied.

Nana grips his hand as she'd stares into Jounouchi's brown eyes.

None of them said nothing as they got closer only their noses touch each other but still gazing on their eyes until Nana closed hers Jounouchi gets closer losing the grip of her hand but his hand end up on her waist while Nana's hand went up to his neck and wrap it around. Both of them share some sorta lust yet their lips haven't touch each other yet is a moment that they didn't know when it comes. As Jounouchi get closer, brush his lips to touch Nana's lips it was a normal peck but he got closer until the peck turn into an actual kiss. Nana smiles as she'd return the kiss.

"Jou?" Nana replied.

"Yes?" Jounouchi replied.

"I love you so much" Nana replied.

Jounouchi chuckles softly as he'd opens his eyes.

"And I do too love you so much Nana" Jounouchi.

~The next day~

Neko finally change Bakura back to normal as Bakura was finally free from that freaking chibi spell as he goes and yells at both Jounouchii and Nana for teasing him so such as they laughed as they run away from him as Bakura chasing them.

Neko on the other hand had to leave mansion without telling them as for Judai and Johan they business to go to with a friend of theirs by the name of Ryou(Zane) but Yami saw her left but he'd didn't try to stop.

Bakura glares at Jounouchi and Nana.

"Come on calm down man" Jounouchi said as he'd was chuckling.

Nana blinks look around feeling something missing and then she'd knew what.

"Did anyone knows where is Neko?" Nana asked.

Both Jounouchi and Bakura stop talking to each other as they look at Nana.

"Nope I do not know where she went" Bakura replied.

"Same here" Jounouchi replied as he agreed too.

Yami didn't say a word he'd just stay quiet.

Nana sighs but just stay calm maybe her big sister just wanted to be alone so Nana just calms down after all Neko is a big girl and can take care of herself.

~Going somewhere in town~

Neko was walking around town just cleaning her head and other stuff.

("Maybe I sure go to my favorite bookstore and relax") Neko said to herself in her head.

Two teens walk pass her.

("Hmm maybe they got new yaoi book's") Neko said inside her head.

A cute old couple pass her.

("Yea this is going to be great") Neko said inside her head.

Neko walks in her favorite bookstore.

Neko walks straight to yaoi section as she by the bookshelves she'd goes and picks one and begins to read it.

It was only just fifteen minutes as Neko was reading as figure come up to her.

"Will will aren't we being naughty" said a sexy male voice that sounds abit familiar to her.

Neko looks up and to her surprise it was Yami but he looked abit different.

"Huh? Yami-san? What are you doing here?" Neko asked abit puzzled.

The guy looks at her all puzzle and was like huh?

"My dear that is not my name, my name is Atemu" he said with small smile.

Neko blinks her eyes in surprise as she was puzzled.

("He is right! He is not Yami-san! His eyes are crimson but his hair is the same as Yami-san but different his hair is black, crimson/dark crimson and blonde") Neko said inside her head.

Atemu looks at her and just smiles.

"Uh..hmm if your not my friend Yami-san then who are you?" Neko asked.

Atemu laughs abit as he walks over to her and stands next her.

"I guess your won't listening my dear, the name is Atemu" he replied.

Neko blinks a little.

"Your name is Atemu?" Neko said.

Atemu nods his head.

"Indeed" Atemu replied.

Neko looks at Atemu some more and then something hit her.

"Your my little sister Riku other lover aren't you!" Neko pointed out all bluntly.

Atemu just smiles and nods his head.

"Oh!" Neko said still in surprise.

Atemu looks at Neko and said something.

"You didn't know that Riku had a three lovers?" Atemu asked.

Neko shakes her head no.

"Will she did not she was scared and confuse about it" Atemu pointed out.

Neko nods and listens to Atemu.

Atemu looks at Neko and smiles again.

"You love them don't you?" Atemu replied.

Neko flinches abit at that comment.

"It's okay they love you too" Atemu replied.

Neko blushes as Atemu just smiles.

"My name is..." Neko begin to say but Atemu cut her off.

"I know your name it's Neko Yuki of the Yuki half Angel half Human breed the same with your two sisters Nana and my love Riku" Atemu replied.

Neko's eyes widen a bit.

Atemu smiles again.

"It's okay if you don't remember" Atemu replied.

Neko stays quiet.

"Tell my brother Yami I say hey" Atemu replied with a smile.

After that Atemu left leaving a confused Neko.

~Back to the mansion~

Nana sighs as she'd sat down on the sofa to wait when Neko come back.

As for Jounouchi he'd sat next to Nana knowing she'd was worry about Neko.

Yami was there to was he'd waits for some reason he'd knew that something was going to happen but he'd didn't know what.

The door opens and Neko in as she was carrying two bags one was a candy bag and the other one was a book bag plus Neko was drinking a chocolate shake.

Nana was happy to see her big sister.

"Neko!" Nana called out happily as she'd smiles.

Neko smiles at her little sister.

"Hihi Nanaie" Neko replied as she'd smiles back.

Nana runs over to her big sis and hugs her.

"Whoa now baby sister your going to make me fell and drop my chocolate shake" Neko laughs.

"Oh sorry sis" Nana replied.

Neko hands her, her shake and Nana takes it.

Jounouchi watched but then he'd end up chuckling.

Bakura shows up now.

"Where were you?" Nana asked.

Neko looks at her baby sister Nana then looks over to Yami who was sitting down then Neko looks back at her baby sister.

"I wanted to go out and buy more of my special books and get a chocolate shake too" Neko replied as she holds up her book bag.

Nana looks at it but then drinks more of her big sis drink.

("Atemu and Yami do look a like but not quite, Atemu is abit taller then Yami and Atemu's eyes are crimson/dark crimson same with the hair too") Neko said inside her head.

Yami notice that Neko was staring at him but then Neko looks away.

"Neko onee-sama are you okay?" Nana replied.

Neko looks back at her baby sister and smiles.

"Hai! I am okay" Neko replied with a smile.

Neko goes over to where Yami was sitting at as Yami blinks abit in surprise.

"Uh is there something wrong Neko?" Yami asked.

Neko just sighs.

("Atemu is way more darker then Yami but why did choose my Baby sister Riku to be his mate?") Neko said inside her head.

Nana walks over to them as she still drinks her big sister's chocolate shake.

Jounouchi and Bakura followed her too.

"Neko onee-sama did something happen?" Nana asked abit worried.

Neko looks over at Nana.

"Huh? No nothing happen Nanaie" Neko said little white lie as she pets Nana's head.

"Okay" Nana replied as she'd smiled.

("Most not bring up Atemu to Yami yet") Neko said inside her head.

"You sure Neko?" Nana asked.

Neko looks at Nana.

"Hai I am fine but hey can you do something for me?" Neko asked.

Nana looks at her big sister.

"Hai sure anything Neko onee-sama" Nana replied.

Yami looks at Neko.

Neko just smiles.

"But before I ask you to do something for me Nanaie, I wanted to know something, what would you say if I told that our sister Riku is alive?" Neko replied.

Nana blinks her eyes.

"S-She is?" Nana replied.

Neko smiles but keep on talking.

"I was just saying IF she is still alive I don't know" Neko explained.

"Ah I-I see" Nana said in sad tone of voice.

Neko goes and hugs her baby sister.

"Don't give up hope Nanaie" Neko replied as she hugs her.

"O-oh okay Neko onee-sama" Nana replied.

"Okay will can you please go Rock Lees place for me'" Neko asked.

Nana titled her head to the side.

"Who?" Nana asked.

Neko laughs abit but tells Nana more.

"Rock Lee is a friend of mine and is Gaara onii-sama boyfriend teehee, Lee-san looks like this" Neko replied.

Neko shows a picture to Nana of a guys with black large eyebrows and blunt bangs and black eyes and black hair with white going across it too and with bandages on both arms.

"Oh okay I got it" Nana replied.

"But you and Jounouchi can go together ok" Neko pointed out.

"Hai sis" Nana replied.

Jounouchi nods as he'd was happy to go with his girl.

Yami on the other feels like why send them to this Lee guy he'd felt that he'd doesn't truth him.

Neko sense Yami's doubt about her friend Lee and she'd sighs.

"Hey! Lee-san is good and great man he won't hurt or harm my baby sister or Jounouchi too! He is happily IN LOVE WITH MY ONII-SAMA GAARA!" Neko replied in some kind of yelling tone of voice.

Both Nana and Jounouchi and Yami and Bakura where surprise at Neko's sort of yelling tone of voice but then Neko blinks and sighs again.

"Oh I am sorry about that" Neko bowed her head.

Nana and guys looked at her and sighs too as if to say it's okay we understand or something like that.

"It's okay I know that you won't sent us to someone that you don't trust Neko onee-sama" Nana replied with a smiled.

Neko looks at her baby sister and smiles back.

Nana blinks but chuckle.

"Is okay" Nana replied.

Yami looks at both Jounouchi and Nana.

"Are you ready to go?" Jounouchi asked.

Nana nods her head.

"Yes I am ready" Nana replied.

Bakura looks at them too.

Nana giggles as she'd grabs Jounouchi's hand and leave.

"Be careful you two" Neko yelled out to them.

"Don't worry we will" Nana replied.

"Yeah we will" Jounouchi replied too.

Neko nods and smiles at her them.

"Okay" Neko replied.

Nana smiles and walks away with Jounouchi with her.

After that both Nana and Jounouchi where gone as Neko walks away as she'd heads towards some room as Bakura and Yami didn't know what to do.

Yami shakes his head as he quickly looks at Neko and goes out quietly

As Neko was almost out of the room a sharp pain went through her chest again but Neko stayed calm again about it.

Yami saw that so did Bakura as they looked at each other.

Neko keep on walking until she was in a room that she wanted to go as there where lots of old very old books.

Yami look at Bakura as he'd nods shortly and Bakura went to see Neko.

As Bakura went to Neko as for Yami he'd was surprise as Silver stops him and growled abit.

"I don't truth you Hunter" Silver replied.

Yami looks at him.

"I don't care if you don't like me" Yami replied.

Silver growls at Yami.

"You damn human!" Silver hissed.

Yami sighs again but stays calm.

"You damn Hunters are the same" Silver replied.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Just move away I am tired" Yami replied.

Yami didn't wait for Silver to move as he'd pushes Silver away and keep on walking.

Silver growls at Yami again.

"You don't deserve master's little sister Rik..." Silver stop talking and looks away.

Yami stops walking as he'd purple eyes widen.

"What were you going to say?" Yami asked.

"Nothing never mind it's none important" Silver replied.

Yami looks at Sliver confused.

As Yami was in deep thought he didn't see Neko walking up to them as Bakura was there with her as he was holding her around the waist as Neko was holding a very old book.

"Yami-san is there something wrong?" Neko asked.

Both Silver and Yami turn around and saw Neko.

"No...I am fine" Yami replied.

Neko sighs but looks at him.

"Are you sure?" Neko asked again.

Bakura looks at Neko.

Silver was now next to his master.

Yami stares at Neko.

"Yes I am sure" Yami replied.

Neko sighs again.

"Alright" Neko replied.

Yami looks away as he'd wasn't sure for himself as he'd walks away.

As Yami walks away the door opens as he'd bumps right into four people causing them all to fell over as there was a loud oww sound.

"Hey pal watch it!" yelled a male voice.

Neko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oww that hurt we were just gone for just about eight minutes and we just hurt" yelled a two familiar Male and female voice.

Bakura's eyes widen too.

"Hmm" said another familiar voice but it was male one.

Neko leaves Bakura's hold and go over to them and sighs.

"Gaara onii-sama! Lee-san! Nanaie-chan! Jounouchi-chan" Neko replied with smile and small laugh.

Nana looks up and smiles.

"Hai Neko onii-sama we're back" Nana replied with a smile.

"Yep we sure are" Jounouchi replied.

Both Gaara and Rock Lee smile too as all four of them gets up as so did Yami too.

Yami just brush himself off.

"Oh Neko-chan how are you? How have you been?" Lee asked as he goes and hugs Neko abit tight.

Neko blushed abit and giggles.

"I am good Lee-san" Neko replied.

Nana smiles but goes and gives her big sister a book a very old book.

"Here you go Neko" Nana relied as she hands the very old book to Neko.

"Thanks Nanaie" Neko replied as she goes and pets her head as Neko pets Nana's head Neko remove both the spells that was on Nana as she smiles at her baby sister.

"That is some book you wanted from Lee" Jounouchi replied as he'd laughs abit.

Gaara and Lee look at both Bakura and Yami but Lee looks at them more as he'd raise hand points at them.

"Why are hunters doing here Neko-chan?" Lee asked.

Gaara just sighs but doesn't do anything.

Nana looks at over so did Jounouchi as they both sigh.

Both Bakura and Yami looked at each other.

"Oh them will you see Lee-san they won't hurt us they are our friends" Neko explained.

Lee just nods abit but didn't like it.

"Fine whatever if they get out of line I am going to kill them" Lee replied with smile.

Neko's sweat drop abit but just nods her head to say ok.

"Will what brings here two here?" Neko asked.

Neko walks to the next room as it was the fourth living room as they can all go and sit down in there Neko sits down on the couch with both Gaara and Rock Lee as Nana sits on other couch with Jounouchi as both Bakura and Yami sat on the other one.

"Will I came here to tell you Neko-chan that Sasuke-kun was looking for you" Lee replied.

Neko flinches abit at that.

"But then we also heard that Atemu the King of the Darkness clan of Vampires is looking for his lost mate" Gaara pointed out.

Jounouchi and Nana blink but then Yami blinks too.

"Who's Atemu?" both Jounouchi and Nana asked together.

Yami sighs as he'd was about to say who Atemu was.

But Neko cut in as she answers for Yami.

"Atemu is both Yami-san's and Yuugi-chan's other twin brother" Neko pointed out all bluntly.

Nana red eyes widen in surprise as Jounouchi's browns did the same.

"They are triplets" Lee corrected Neko.

Bakura sighs but then he knew about Atemu being Yami's other brother.

"But then Yami is a vampire too" Nana replied as she'd so surprise once again.

"Yeah" Jounouchi replied as he'd agrees with her.

Neko shakes her head no.

"No his is not" Gaara answered for Neko.

Both Jounouchi and Nana blinks in surprise as they were so confused.

"When Atemu and both Yami and Yuugi where born only Atemu was a vampire leaving both Yami and Yuugi being immortal beings with strange powers" Lee explained.

Nana blinks as she'd growls abit too.

"So that explain!" Nana replied.

Lee nods his head yes.

Neko stood up and yelled without warning.

"RIKU-CHAN IS HERE!" Neko yelled as tears start to fall down her face.

Nana quickly stood up but stay in front of Jounouchi which made Bakura look at Neko.

"You must be joking." both Yami and Bakura replied together.

"No she'd can't be...Riku is here" Nana said quietly.

"Nana?" Jounouchi replied as he'd looks at her.

"I am joking! She is here and someone is with her!" Neko replied.

Neko points to door way to the living room.

To everyone's surprise Riku was there standing with Yuugi on the left side of her and Atemu was on right side of her.

Nana's eyes widen as tears come falling down too.

Gaara and Lee stayed quite abit.

Nana quickly wipe her tears but still she was surprise to see Riku alive

Atemu and Yuugi looked at their brother Yami and smiled as they walked over to them but not before taking Riku's hand as Riku looks at Yuugi and Atemu.

"Yuugi-kun! Atemu-kun! Where we are we?" Riku asked sweetie as she was scared as she tighten her hand on theirs.

Nana and Jounouchi blink and stare at each other but Nana was more confusing she never saw Riku acting like this before.

Yami back away and staring at them he'd couldn't believe that Riku was alive.

"My love your going to see your big sister Neko and look your sister Nana is here too" Atemu replied with a smile as he touch her check.

Riku smiles and looks over at them.

"Aren't you happy that you are going to finally see Nana and your long lost big sister?" Yuugi replied with a smile too.

Riku looks back to her loves and nods her head.

Atemu looks over at Yami and smile again as both him and Yuugi let go of Riku's hand.

Riku walks over to Neko and Nana.

"Nanaie-chan! Neko onii-sama!" Riku cried out to them both.

Nana and Neko ran over to her.

"RIKU!" both Nana and Neko cried out happily as they go and hugged her tight.

Yami and Bakura couldn't help but smile at this.

Jounouchi was happy for Nana and Neko as he'd smiles.

Nana and hugged Riku so tightly because she was scared that she'll slip away or something like that as Neko cried are eyes both Yuugi and Atemu walk over to Yami as Yami looks at Atemu and Yugi while Nana pulled away still smiling.

"I though you were gone." Nana said to Riku.

Yami sighs as both Jounouchi and Bakura watched the girls with Riku.

"Huh? Gone?" Riku replied abit confuse.

"Yea! You were dead" Nana pointed out.

Neko nods her head to agree with Nana.

"I...I was dead...but I wasn't...I was with Yuugi-kun and Atemu-kun and..." Riku said as she'd begin to panic.

Yuugi sense Riku's panicking feeling so did Atemu as they went to her in slip second both Nana and Neko where like huh? As Yuugi and Atemu try to calm her down as Riku's heart was racing.

Neko sighs looking at Nana that made Nana look at her but Nana was still confuse than ever Jounouchi placed his hand on Nana's shoulder as she'd smiles and placed her on top of his.

Atemu looks over at Yami.

"So you still not about your feelings for certain someone" Atemu replied as he'd chuckles.

"I don't know what you are talking about brother" Yami said as he'd looks away as he'd had a slight blush.

Jounouchi was holding Nana closer as they waited for Riku to calm down.

Riku heart still raced as Yuugi sighs and called Atemu over.

"Atemu! She not calming down" Yuugi replied.

Atemu looks back to Riku as she was breathing hard.

Nana saw this and got worried.

"Riku my love it's okay calm down" Atemu replied as he goes and picks her up.

Neko and Nana and both Jounouchi and, Yami and Bakura saw this as for Gaara and Lee will let's just say they were enjoying the show or something like that.

Nana blinks as she'd was worry.

"Will she'd be okay?" Nana asked.

Atemu looks at Nana gives a short nod.

"Some of her memories are still sealed away from her" Atemu replied.

Riku clings to Atemu as she wraps her around arms around his neck.

"Seal?" Nana replied as she'd blinks her eyes in surprise.

Atemu nods his head again.

"She is like a new born baby kind of" Yuugi helped out.

Yami looks at Yuugi now as he was too confuse at Riku's behave.

"Her mind only knows about us, me and Yuugi and her two sisters and her master name Neji and her son Kano and pet Kitsune" Atemu explained.

Yami watches but then thinks about what Yuugi said to him the other day as he'd was thinking.

"Don't worry about it can we sit down and tired for a moment?" Yugi said.

Everyone nods their heads to say okay or alright but Lee and Gaara had to go so they left.

Atemu and Yuugi sit with Riku as Riku was still clinging to Atemu as Atemu only smiles and holds her more as Yuugi smiles too.

Neko and Bakura sat next to each other with Yami as Nana and Jounouchi sat with them too.

To Nana and Neko surprise they saw there sister Riku sank her teeth into Atemu's neck as she drank his blood right in front them.

Jounouchi and Nana they never saw Riku doing something like that same goes to Neko and Bakura.

Yami watches this as he'd looks away.

Atemu looks at them and smiles and pets Riku on the head.

Riku stops drinking Atemu's blood as she had blood on her lips.

"Sorry about that guys Riku when hungry for then pass two months" Yuugi replied with a slight laugh as he goes and cleans her mouth.

Nana and Neko blink in surprise but then looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh my Ra! Riku-chan is pregnant!" both Nana and Neko screamed all happily.

Yami and Bakura eyes widen.

Jounouchi smiles too as he'd was happy for Riku and best bud Yuugi too.

Both Atemu and Yuugi smiles.

Riku looks at them and blush so very cutely.

Yami and Bakura look at each other then to them.

"Okay who is the father this time?" Nana asked all happily.

Nana goes over to Riku and Neko following suit.

"Oh it's Yuugi-chan" Neko replied.

"No it's Atemu" Nana replied.

Riku keep on blushing as her face was the color of bright but cute cherry.

Yami and Bakura were surprise at what they are seeing.

Jounouchi chuckles as he'd watches his girl.

Atemu and Yuugi smile again but then answer their question.

"It's both of us" Atemu replied all bluntly to them.

Yuugi nods his head to say it's true.

Nana giggled as Yami and Bakura were still surprise about it what was happening.

"I-I am going to have twins this time" Riku replied with a cute blush.

Nana and Neko squealed all happily.

"Twins! Oh my Ra! That is so awesome and wonderful!" both Nana and Neko screamed all happily.

Atemu looks at Riku and goes and hugs her as Yuugi does the same too.

"Are they going to be boys or girls?" Nana asked.

"Yea yea are they?" Neko asked too.

Riku blush even more.

"They are going to be a girl and boy twins" Riku answered.

Jounouchi chuckle as well Nana smiles happily for her sister Riku.

"Nanaie! Neko onee-sama" Riku called out to them.

Nana and Neko looked at Riku.

"Hai!" both Nana and Neko replied in unison.

"I meet our real mother and our father" Riku replied with soft smile.

Nana blinks so did Neko too.

"Really? You did?" Nana asked.

Riku nods her head as she hands Nana and Neko a photo.

"Their names are Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski/Fudo" Riku smiled.

Nana and Neko looked at the photo and they saw a woman with brown eyes and red hair that goes to her neck with a man holding her from behind as he had blue eyes and spiky black and gold yellow hair.

Jounouchi looks at that photo too as he'd smiles at it.

Both Yami and Bakura go and look at the photo as Yami blinks as so did Bakura they never heard about these two person before.

"Mother and father told me that they had to let us go because something evil was hiding in our clan of birth" Riku replied.

Neko eyes widen as she remembers now.

"Yes yes that is right! Mom and dad told me go run a hide with you and Nana!" Neko replied.

Nana red eyes widen.

"Yes that is correct Neko onee-sama because that something evil as found us" Riku replied all scared as she clings to Atemu more.

Nana looks at Jounouchi and then back at her sisters.

"What is evil what wants us?" Nana asked.

Riku holds Atemu's arm.

"We don't know, I've been searching for infor about it" Atemu cut in to talk.

Jounouchi and Nana were indeed surprise about it everyone wants to know who is this evil that wants them.

"Nanaie-chan! Neko onee-sama! Please stay save" Riku replied.

"Hai we will" both Nana and Neko replied together.

Riku smiles and looks over at Yami and got scared but then looks up at Atemu and calm down as she hides her face in his neck.

Atemu and Yuugi saw that but just sighs and calms her down.

"It's okay love" Atemu replied as he kissed on the lips.

"Yea love it's alright" Yuugi replied as he too kissed her on the lips.

Riku clings more to Atemu but tries to stay calm.

"Hey come with us in case something happen" Nana said.

Yami looks at Riku and wonders why she'd is so afraid of him.

"Yeah you sure plus you and Yug need time to calm Riku down" Jounouchi replied.

Yami and Bakura watches and waits.

Riku without warning jump causing everyone to look at her.

"Rik-chan what's wrong?" Nana asked abit worry.

"RikRik are you okay?" Neko asked too as she'd was too worried.

Riku looks over at them and sighs and walks over to them.

Bakura and Yami were abit puzzle by Riku's sudden reaction.

"Nanaie-chan I lost my dragon holding crystal necklace" Riku replied all sad.

Atemu and Yuugi watched but didn't say a word just yet.

Nana blinks as she'd looks at the necklace she'd was wearing.

"Is this what you mean?" Nana asked as she's showed it to her.

"How did you find it?" Atemu asked at Nana.

"I find it laying somewhere in our old house that we used to live in" Nana told a little white lie.

Yuugi knew the real reason why Nana had Riku's necklace but he stayed quiet.

"I can't believe that I drop it there" Riku said.

Nana just nods as she'd take it off and hands it to Riku back her necklace.

"Thanks Nananie-chan" Riku smiled.

Nana smiles back and nods.

"Oh here Nanaie-chan I got you one too" Riku replied.

Riku handed a Nana a dragon holding a black crystal necklace to her.

"Neko Onee-sama I found your crystal to your dragon necklace" Riku smiled again.

Riku hands Neko a red and black crystal.

Nana's eyes was widen when she saw it as it was her favorite color.

"Thanks Riku!" Nana replied as she'd hugs her.

"Your welcome Nanaie-chan" Riku smiled.

Riku returns the hug back to Nana.

"Oh baby sister thanks for finding my crystal" Neko replied as she too hugs her sister again.

Riku smiles and blushes.

"Your welcome Neko Onee-sama" Riku replied as she'd smiles again.

Atemu and Yuugi smiled as so did Jounouchi.

Bakura just nods his head as Yami did the same.

Atemu goes over to Riku and picks her up as that made her gasp in surprise or something like that.

"Ok ok no more of this sisterly love my dear it's time for sleep" Atemu replied with a smile as he gave Riku a butterfly kiss to her nose.

Both Nana and Neko giggled at that.

Riku blush to the color of bright red cherry.

Nana looks at Neko hoping she was ready.

"Atemu-kun! Yuugi-kun!" Riku called out as she was still blushing.

"Hai!" both Atemu and Yuugi answered together.

Riku slightly move face abit so she can look at her two sisters as Atemu saw that and rest his head on top of her head.

"Can we stay here for today?" Riku asked.

Neko looks at Riku and smiles.

"Of course you can stay!" Neko replied.

Riku's eyes lighten up as she'd was happy to hear that.

"Really?" Riku asked.

Neko and Nana nod their heads yes.

"Oh yay thank you" Riku smiled.

Both Nana and Neko giggled again.

"Oh let's have a sleepover then!" Riku cried out all happily.

"Yeah! Let's!" both Nana and Neko agreed.

Atemu and Yami and both Yuugi and, Jounouchi and Bakura did one of those anime face plant as they were like seriously.

~Time pass now~

It was now 10:45 pm at night

The three sister of Yuki of half human half Angel clan were happily having fun in their room as they were playing games and listening to music and watching movies and other fun stuff.

But on the other hand with Atemu, Yuugi and Yami, and Bakura, and Jounouchi they were in pool room as they were playing pool.

Yami and Atemu were at the pool table while Yuugi and Bakura, and Jounouchi were getting drinks.

Atemu was up to hit the balls as Yami watches him.

"So Atemu" Yami replied.

"Yes?" Atemu replied.

"Aren't you glad that your having a child?" Yami said as he manage to get a ball inside to the other.

Atemu chuckles abit.

"Yes I am but are you going to admit feelings?" Atemu pointed out.

"What feelings?" Yami asked as he goes to hits the balls.

"Your feeling for her brother" Atemu pointed out to Yami again.

Yami blushes but stays calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about brother you are crazy" Yami replied.

Yami ball didn't go in so it was Atemu turn to hit.

"But there is one thing I don't get" Atemu replied as he goes and hits his ball.

Yami raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"And this is what?" Yami asked.

"Why in Bloody Ra did you date that bitch Anzu" Atemu replied.

Yuugi and Bakura and Jounouchi heard that comment and they too were thinking the same thing.

Yami looks down as he'd remembers that day he'd thought she'd loved him but all that bitch did was to play with his feelings.

"I-I though she'd loves me" Yami said.

"No she fucking didn't! That bitch was whore!" Atemu said as he'd glares at Yami.

Yami wince little but he remember how he'd remember how she cheated on him with Ryuji as she'd was breaking him like he'd was a fucking doll Yami made a promise that he will never forgive her because he will end her life before she can come closer to him.

"Answer me Yami!" Atemu said as he'd sound angry abit.

Yami didn't say nothing he just was gazing about the past from that bitch of a whore.

**~ Flash back 2 years ago ~**

**It was another day where Yami was going to pay a visit to Anzu.**

**Yami wanted to take Anzu to this nice coffee shop that went with both Yuugi and Bakura the other day as he want to take Anzu as Yami made to Anzu's house he began to notice how quiet the house seems Anzu usually have some music blasting which he kinda hate her type to music.**

**As Yami walks up to the door he notice that the door was unlock as he goes inside he then close the door and slowly walks as he walks he heard noises coming from the bedroom as Yami walks towards it as he'd got there he'd saw it he'd drop the present he got for her, his eyes can't believe that he was seeing he'd saw Ryuji having sex with his girlfriend on the bed.**

**"What in the name of Ra?!" Yami shouted causing them to stop what they were doing.**

**"Y-Yami?!" Anzu replied. **

**Anzu looks at Yami.**

**"Is not what looks like" Anzu replied.**

**"Oh it doesn't will because it is! I just got you having sex with this asshole!" Yami yelled as he'd was pointing Ryuji.**

**Ryuji was like oh fuck I am so fucked as he gets up and gets his clothes.**

**"Please Yami let me explain please" Anzu called out.**

**Ryuji ran out the room and then left the house.**

**"You have nothing to explain me! You lying cheating whore!" Yami said.**

**Anzu gasped at what he'd said as she'd goes and slaps Yami across the face. **

**"I'm not!" Anzu yelled at him all angry and hurt.**

**Yami looks at Anzu and growls abit at her or something like that.**

**"You are a whore! You fucking lying cheating whore! Yami yelled.**

**Anzu gasps again as she'd started to cry.**

**"Oh please Yami just let me explain" Anzu cried.**

**"There is nothing to explain! We are through!" Yami yelled.**

**And with that Yami left, with the whore Anzu crying in the background and in that moment he'd swore he will never fall in love with any girl not even Anzu.**

~ End of the flash back 2 years ago~

"That the reason alright" Yami said.

"Yet you fall in love with Neko's little sister Riku" Bakura point it out.

Yami stays quiet for a moment and looks away then spoke up.

"I guess I sense she's different than that whore" Yami replied.

Atemu laughs abit and Yami glares at his brother.

"And what so very funny Atemu?" Yami asked as he raise an eyebrow at him.

Atemu looks at Yami.

"Oh how we fell hard for a women and even sometimes men" Atemu laughs.

Yuugi blush at that comment because will to tell the truth he goes both ways because before he dated Riku he was dating a guy name Seto, Kaiba Seto as Atemu goes both ways too but he loved women more then men.

"Hey it's your turn! How did you fell for Riku huh Atemu?" Yami pointed out with sly smile.

"We know how Yuugi and Riku meet but then not how Yuugi fell for her" Bakura pointed out.

"Hey tell us how" Jounouchi replied as he'd smiles.

Both Atemu and Yuugi looked at each other.

Yami nods to agree with Jounouchi.

"Is true" Yami pointed out.

"Oh really? You want us to tell you our love story about our beloved Riku?" Atemu smiled.

Yuugi looks at both Jounouchi and Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura and Jounouchi they nod.

Both Atemu and Yuugi smiled.

"Very will" Both Yuugi and Atemu replied together.

Both Yami and Jounouchi and Bakura sat down and listen.

~Atemu's flash back about a few years and such~

**It was a starting become Winter as two sixteen year olds where walking to the mall.**

**"So what are you going to get at the mall Nanaie?" asked a girl with dark green eyes.**

**The girl name Nanaie aka Nana looks at the girl with dark green eyes.**

**"I am going to buy a new CD and you Riku?" Nana asked.**

**The girl name Riku looks at Nana.**

**"I am going to buy my Coco Kitty Plushie" Riku smiled.**

**"Ah nice" Nana smiled too.**

**"And you?" Riku asks.**

**"Black Veil Brides, they release their latest new album" Nana said smiling.**

**"Sweet but you know that you can just download it on your laptop Nanaie" Riku giggled.**

**"Hai I know but my laptop is being a freaking butt to me so I am going to buy it" Nana pointed out.**

**Riku couldn't help but laugh.**

**After few more minutes they enter the mall after that both girl parted ways after saying let's meet up in the food court in three hours or so.**

**Nana went to Hello Kitty F.Y.E as Riku went to All Plushies World.**

**Nana look at the Hello Kitty couldn't help but to hug one.**

**As Nana goes in to Hello Kitty F.Y.E she went looking for her CD.**

**Going to Riku she just enters the store called The All Plushies World.**

**Riku can't help but smile as she walks to the area where it was titled Gaia online Plushies.**

**Riku couldn't help but smile because she'd couldn't believe that now people can get plushies of people on Gaia and such.**

**As Riku goes to over to her surprise she saw her item that she was looking for it was Coco the kitty Plushie as Riku ran to it.**

**"Oh my Ra! I finally found you!" Riku smiled as she picked it up.**

**People in the store just walk and talk pass her.**

**"Oh your to cute" Riku smiled.**

**One little boy and girl pass her.**

**"Oh I just need to found Kiki the kitty next" Riku said as she hugs Coco.**

**As Riku was about to look for Kiki the white kitty plushie someone or some hot guy bump right into her causing her to fell to the floor as she'd drops the Coco plushie.**

**"Oww! That hurt! Hey watch where you are going you baka!" Riku called out all annoyed as she rubs her butt.**

**The hot guy just smiles and giggles abit at Riku.**

**"Sorry sorry my dear" the hot guy said as he helps her up.**

**Riku just sighs and takes his hand.**

**"Are you alright?" the hot guy asked.**

**Riku looks up at the guy that was helping her up as she was staring into crimson eyes as Riku blushed abit.**

**"I am fine thanks" Riku replied as she was now standing up as she pulled her hand away from crimson eye guy.**

**"Ah I see that is good" the crimson eye guy said.**

**Riku looks away as she couldn't stop blushing.**

**("Come yourself Riku he's just a guy but a very hot guy") Riku said inside her head as she blush more.**

**Riku looks back at the guy and he just smiling warmly at her as Riku couldn't help but stare at his figure as he's hair was style in spikey star cut style with tricolors of black and crimson/dark crimson and blonde as he was wearing grayish black leather pants and black belt leather choker and dark blue and red shirt with a badass raven long sleeves trench coat and leather shoes.**

**"This there something wrong miss?" asked the crimson eye guy.**

**Riku shakes her head of those thinks that where coming from her head and smiles at him.**

**"I am fine and the name is Riku" she said with smile.**

**The crimson eye guy smiles too.**

**"Ah that is a lovely name" the crimson eye guy replied.**

**"Uh...umm thank you and yours?" Riku replied as she blushed again.**

**"The name is Atemu my dear" he said with another sexy smile of his.**

**Atemu looks at her up and down as he'd looks at Riku's figure slowly as he'd could tell that she'd had a very nice body after that he spots Coco the black kitty Plushies by her right leg.**

**"Riku this that your plushie down there?" Atemu asked sweetly and sexy.**

**Riku looks down and she spots Coco.**

**"Oh my Ra! It is my Coco Plushie!" Riku replied as she picked it up.**

**Atemu couldn't help but smile as he watch Riku hug it.**

**"Uh...umm Atemu-kun" Riku called out to him.**

**Atemu looks into her dark green eyes.**

**"Yes Riku" Atemu answered.**

**"Uh..umm would you like to help me?" Riku asked sweetly as she blushed as she holds Coco more in her arms.**

**Atemu looks at Riku.**

**"Help you with what Riku?" Atemu asked.**

**"Uhh..umm help me find Kiki the white kitty plushie?" Riku asked as she couldn't help the blush that coming.**

**Atemu saw that and giggles abit.**

**"Sure" Atemu replied.**

**Riku looks at Atemu and smiled.**

**"Really?" Riku replied.**

**Atemu nods his head yes.**

**"Oh thank you" Riku replied.**

**Atemu goes and helps Riku found her plushie of Kiki the white kitty as it took only Atemu a second to found it as he'd hands it to her the white plushie.**

**"There you go" Atemu replied as he handed Riku the plushie.**

**Riku saw it and smiled and takes it.**

**"Oh thank you Atemu-kun" Riku happily smiled.**

**Without warning Riku goes and hugs him to thank him as Atemu blushes abit.**

**"Oh it was nothing" Atemu replied as he return the hug.**

**Riku heart was now racing as they didn't break free from their hug for some reason she felt safe in Atemu's arms as she didn't let go on the other hand Atemu can sense that and smiles and tightens his hold on Riku.**

**Atemu goes and using one hand and touches Riku cheek as he lifts it up so she can stare into his crimson eyes and that made Riku's heart race more as she blushes.**

**"You are so very lovely Riku" Atemu replied all cool and calm to her.**

**Riku blushed at Atemu's comment.**

**"Maybe I should keep you hmm" Atemu smiles.**

**Riku blush even more.**

**Atemu goes and kissed her as their lips touch as Riku couldn't help but blush.**

~End of Atemu's flash back a few year ago or such~

Yami and Bakura eyes widen as Yuugi just giggled.

Jounouchi join Yugi as he'd to giggled as it was funny and cute.

"Wow" Yami said.

Atemu smiled so evilly as Yuugi saw that smile and gasps as he'd blushed abit.

"You did something more to Riku didn't you? You big perv!" Yuugi pointed a finger at Atemu.

Atemu laughs abit but still smiled.

"Oh man he'd did" Jounouchi pointed out as he'd chuckles.

Yami and Bakura blink in confuse for a little.

"Come on Yuugi my brother haven't you done something to her too hmmm" Atemu replied as he'd smiles again as he'd looks at Yuugi.

Yuugi blushed again and looks away.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Yuugi replied as he didn't look at Atemu.

Yami and Bakura stayed quiet.

"Oh man Yug you did" Jounouchi replied as he'd smiles at his best bud.

"Come now don't be shy after she is our mate" Atemu replied.

Yuugi looks back at Atemu and stares at his brother.

"I know that Riku is our mate but why most you need to know ever detail of our sex life" Yuugi replied.

This caught both of Yami's and Bakura's attention as they want to hear more.

"Ooo" Jounouchi replied.

"Really?" Yami replied.

"If your okay explaining that" Bakura said.

"Yeah come on Yug tell us" Jounouchi replied.

Yuugi looks over at both Jounouchi and Yami and Bakura.

"Oh bloody Ra! Now they want to know too! Thanks alot Atemu you big perv!" Yuugi replied.

Atemu could only laugh as Jounouchi chuckles more as both Yami and Bakura couldn't help but chuckle abit Yuugi hissed at Atemu but Atemu just laughs some more.

"Will there is one thing that our love Riku loves and that's biting and foreplay" Atemu said as he'd smiled.

Yami and Bakura eyes widen abit in surprise.

Jounouchi smiles and chuckles.

Yuugi sighs but then laughs too.

"So Yuugi why did choose Riku?" Bakura asked.

Yami look at them.

("I know why") Jounouchi said to himself inside his head.

Both Atemu and Yuugi looks at Bakura.

"It's what the heart wants" both Atemu and Yuugi replied together.

Yami blinks abit at what they said.

("It's what the heart wants but I don't know") Yami said as he'd tries to remember.

Bakura rolled his eyes abit.

"I see" Bakura said.

Yami looks at the floor.

" I know mine lead me to my Nana baby" Jounouchi replied as he'd had a smile on his lips.

Atemu and Yuugi smiled to each other but then Yuugi said something.

"But then the heart could even lie or blind you though" Yuugi pointed out.

Atemu nods his head.

Both Yami and Bakura blink.

"So true" Jounouchi agree with Yuugi.

("But it depends on the person you are falling for though") Yami said inside his head.

"What do you mean the heart will lie or blind us?" Bakura asked.

Atemu sighs abit but he'd talks.

"You can say you love that person but in truth you were only lying to yourself" Atemu pointed out.

Yami looks at his brother.

"You can kiss and hugged and even hold them all you want but you are just lying to yourself" Yuugi pointed out too.

"I know what two are thinking and might say that is all bullshit but it is true someone that I thought that I love was nothing but a lie" Atemu replied abit sad.

Both Yami and Bakura looked at Atemu as Yuugi just went to the little bar area that was there and got a drink for himself and for Atemu and Jounouchi looks down at his drink in his hand.

"What do you mean Atemu my brother?" Yami asked.

Atemu looks at Yami.

"I thought that I really loved her but I didn't my love for her wasn't what I thought it would be but she'd knew it but stay with me anyways" Atemu replied.

Yuugi walked up to Atemu and hand him his drink and Atemu took it Jounouchi went over to them.

Yami and Bakura blink slightly waiting for Atemu keep coming.

"Nemo that was her name she very smart and kind and beautiful when I meet my heart beat so fast" Atemu replied.

Yuugi sat on pool table.

Bakura and Yami kept on listening to Atemu.

Jounouchi and Yuugi sip their drink.

"We were friends first as we talk about ourselves" Atemu replied as he looks down at his drink.

They kept on listening to Atemu.

"Soon after we started dating and I was happy but..." Atemu began to say as he sighs abit sad.

"But what?" both Bakura and Yami asked together.

Atemu looks at them and smiles.

"It was all a lie, my heart and my soul lie to me" Atemu sighs as he takes a drink of his drink.

Yami and Bakura eyes widen.

"After about three months of being together we ended it she'd was sad abit but she'd stayed strong she told that it wasn't my or hers fault it was just life" Atemu replied.

Yuugi looks at Atemu as so did Jounouchi.

"So what happen after that?" Bakura asked.

Yami looks at Bakura and then back at his brother.

"We went our separate ways but we did stay friends but then a month later Nemo was murdered by ex-boyfriend of hers" Atemu replied all sadly as almost braking the glass drink.

Yami and Bakura stay quiet.

"That fucking jealous bastard kill her in cold blood!" Atemu hissed so angry.

Yami and Bakura didn't say a word just yet.

Yuugi could sense his brother Atemu anger and sadness so did Jounouchi felt his friends anger and sadness.

"Nemo didn't do nothing wrong she'd was I kind and caring woman" Atemu replied as he looks away.

Yami and Bakura still stayed quiet Atemu then took a deep breath and calm down.

"But I got him back! Oh Ra I got him back good" Atemu replied with a sly smile of his.

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh so did Jounouchi too.

Yami and Bakura felt little awkward for a moment.

"Oh come now you two I didn't suck his life blood away I send to the deepest part in the Shadow Realm" Atemu pointed out.

Yuugi looks at Yami and Bakura and nodded his head to say it was true.

"Now come my friend let us have team battle of pool shall we?" Atemu replied as he'd smiles.

Yami, Bakura and, and Jounouchi and Yugi nod as they join in for an other game of pool so the guy's went and played pool as the guy's laughed and had fun through the night.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was three week as both Neko and Nana said good bye to their sister Riku and her two mates aka loves but Yami couldn't shake this thought in his mind with those pass weeks Riku was always scared of him not wanted to leave Atemu side when Yami goes walking around the house Riku would shake abit and cling onto Atemu plus when she walks around by herself in the house enjoying her walk when she see Yami coming her way as Yami see her, he'd would only smile but Riku would just get scared and cry and run away and go found Yuugi or Atemu or her beloved sisters.

Nana blink and remember something.

"I need to call Jou to see if he is ok on his own shipping for our things" Nana said to herself.

Yami looks at Nana as she'd that to herself.

Nana smiles as she'd gets her phone as Nana goes and calls her love.

Minutes pass as Yami was walking around the mansion as Nana was busy talking with Jounouchi.

Yami walked into the one of indoor gardens as he walks to flower bed of blood red roses and rare blue roses.

~With Nana~

Nana chuckles a little until she heard a sound over the background.

"Ahh..damn..." Jounouchi said as the phone went dead.

Nana blinks as she'd was confuse.

"Uh?" Nana replied.

Nana quickly calls him back again but nothing then she'd calls again and still nothing.

"Why isn't he'd not answering?" Nana asked as she'd abit scared and worried about him..

Then Nana again called Jounouchi until the phone hit the voice calling Nana she'd heard a moaning coming from the background her hand run into her mouth surprise what she's hearing.

"M-More Jounouchi... More..." moans a familiar female voice.

Nana was surprise for what she's hearing about in that moment she heard Jounouchi groaning a girl name so familiar.

"A-Anzu.." Jounouchi cried out.

Nana felt watery in her eyes that she hung up the phone as she'd threw it across the room and just run away from everyone mostly away from Neko in that moment Bakura saw Nana running away heading to the roof.

"What happen?" Bakura asked himself.

But Bakura didn't had time to ask her so he went to find Neko, as for Nana she was on the roof hugging her leg closer letting tears fall from her face after all those years Jounouchi had been cheating on her with that bitch Anzu.

~Yami ~

As Yami was looking over those beautiful roses someone come walking towards and that someone was Judai.

"So how did everything go?" Judai asked with a smile.

Yami looks at Judai and gives him a smile.

"It went okay" Yami replied.

Judai nods and listens.

"But something happen or something within those weeks when Atemu and Yuugi and their share mate Riku were here correct" Judai replied.

Yami sighs but nods slightly.

"Don't get me wrong I did enjoy my brothers being here but" Yami began.

Judai looks at Yami.

"But Nana's and Neko's sister Riku shakes when she see me and cries too" Yami pointed out.

Judai nods his head and keeps listening to Yami.

"I don't get her" Yami replied.

Judai looks at Yami but keeps on listen to Yami.

"But then there was one night I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep" Yami replied.

Judai stares at Yami and keeps on listening.

"Then I saw her" Yami replied.

Judai tilted he's head to the side abit.

"You saw her?" Judai question.

Yami nods his head.

"I saw Riku" Yami sighs.

Judai's brown eyes widen as Yami kept on talking.

"But she didn't see but she was sing a song that I know so long ago" Yami closed he's eyes.

~Yami's flash back to that night~

**It was a nice night as our favorite guy Yami was walking around the huge house at night as he couldn't sleep.**

**Yami was happening abit of trouble thinking and such on what both his brothers told him as will did both Jounouchi and Bakura when they were playing pool, Yami sighs and keep on walking to clean his mind as he walks he heard a beautiful singing voice as he followed it.**

**As Yami follows it, it was coming from outside and into backyard as he keeps on following it to Yami's surprise it was Riku singing all alone in the backyard sitting down on green grass with her eyes closed as she'd sings.**

**("Riku?") Yami said inside his head.**

**Riku singing and Yami is listening to her sing**

Tonight I'm without you  
The raindrops are falling  
With candle light burning  
For you, I'll be waiting

**Yami doesn't move from his spot where he is standing he listens to Riku sing.**

If all of the days have no more light  
And all of our dreams are lost tonight  
The stars can all fall  
And everything turns to grey  
I will stay

**Riku moves her right hand as she'd kept on singing**

Graceful and loving  
Tearful and soothing  
Can't breathe without you  
There's no life without you here

**Yami smiles because will Riku had a great singing voice.**

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

**Riku song ended as opens her dark green eyes and smiles.**

**"I hope Atemu-kun and Yuugi-kun loves this song too" Riku to herself as she looks down at her hands and smiles.**

**Yami went and made his move.**

**"You have a great voice there Riku" Yami replied with a smiled.**

**Riku jumps when she heard that voice and turns around and saw Yami.**

**"Wh-what...do you want?" Riku asked all scared as she started to shake abit.**

**Yami sighs as he'd saw that.**

**"Why are you so afraid of me Riku?" Yami asked.**

**Riku looks away and gets up and slowly backs away.**

**"Riku would you stop this and answer me please!?" Yami kind of yelled.**

**Riku jumps up abit at his sort of yelling tone of voice.**

**"L-leave..m-me alone please! I don't know you!" Riku cried at out.**

**Yami just didn't know what to do Riku was shaking like leaf and tears falling down her.**

**"J-just leave me alone! I don't know you!" Riku cried out.**

**Yami's purple eyes widen and he lost it.**

**"Yes you do know me Riku!" Yami yelled.**

**Riku shook her head no and kept on backing away from Yami.**

**"I-I...d-don't know you! Please just leave me alone!" Riku cried.**

**And with that Riku ran away from Yami.**

~End of Yami's flash back to that night~

"That's what happen" Yami replied.

Judai looks at Yami and felt bad for him.

Nana was still crying until she feel no more tears left, so she sigh staring at the ceiling.

"Why Jou" Nana asked.

Bakura keeps walking to find Neko but then he'd saw Judai and Yami.

"Hey! Have you seen Neko?" Bakura asked.

Yami and Judai blink.

"Uh she must be in the library." Judai said.

Bakura nods his head.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Something is wrong with Nana" Bakura said before walking away.

"I see, what happen?" Yami asked as he'd follows Bakura behind that made Judai follow them behind.

"I don't know what happen all I see her was she'd run to the roof more like Attic I think" Bakura said before reaching the library.

"Okay?" Yami said as he'd was puzzled.

"I don't know but as she'd run there I saw her crying" Bakura pointed out.

"Crying?" Yami said all shook.

Judai eyes widen in surprise.

"Yep" that was all Bakura said as he open the door and find Neko there.

Neko yelling and screaming and throwing books around.

Bakura and Judai and Yami eyes widen as they saw this.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE FUCKING BITCHES! THOSE WHORES! PUTTING A FUCKING HIT ON US!" Neko yelled all pissed.

Neko keeps on yelling and screaming as she kept on throwing books and scrolls around the room.

"Neko! Neko calm down!" Judai scream as he run to her to calm her down.

"Haaa! When I get my hands on those whores I am going to kill them with my bare hands!" Neko yelled.

Judai was by her side as he holds her down but before Neko throw a book at Yami's and Bakura's head.

Yami and Bakura falls back.

"Calm down Neko my love" Judai replied as he holds her.

"Haa! Let me go! I am going kill those fucking whores!" Neko yelled as she hits Judai abit trying to break free from his hold on her.

Yami and Bakura on the other hand will they where pissed hey no one likes getting hit by flying books.

"Hey! That hurt!" both Yami and Bakura yelled out in pain.

Neko stops yelling and hitting and looks over at both Yami and Bakura.

"Huh? Oh my Ra I am so so sorry" Neko replied.

Nana slowly takes a deep breath before wince as she grip her wrist. Nana slowly start to see many tunnels vision as she pass out that made Neko feel deep down feeling causing her to run trying to find her sister Nana. Judai, Bakura and Yami notice and began to follow her behind as Neko made where somehow Nana was and she'd quickly saw her bleeding from her wrist.

"Nanaie!" Neko yelled as she'd rush toward to her and kneel down.

Neko was by her sister side.

"No no! You can't die on me Nanaie!" Neko cried out to her.

Yami, Bakura and Judai made it as they saw it surprise.

Neko quickly rips some clothes from her and tries to wrap it around Nana's wound not too tight neither less lose too as Neko did she'd quickly touch her pulse she'd had one but somehow it weak pulse as she'd quickly starts hugs her sister close begging her to stay alive.

"Don't please... please don't leave me Nana please... I don't want to lose you...your my baby sister"Neko cried quietly.

Nana groan quiet as she open her eyes weak seeing.

"N-Neko onee-sama?" Nana replied weakly.

Yami and both Bakura and Judai walks over to Nana's side too but then Neko looks down at her baby sister again then she'd knew.

"NANA YOU BAKA! WHY! IT WASN'T HIM YOU TALKING WITH! NANA!" Neko cried as blood was on her as she holds Nana more.

Nana wince but end up crying again.

Yami looks at Neko.

"I think she'd hates being scream at, Neko" Yami replied.

Judai and Bakura looks over to Neko.

"Calm down love" Judai said.

Neko sighs but keeps on holding her baby sister in her arms.

"I am sorry to scream at you Nanaie but please look at me please" Neko replied.

Nana slowly stops crying and looks at her big sister.

"My dear sweet baby sister why did you cut yourself?" Neko asked all softly to her.

"I-it's a-all J-Jou's fault" Nana cried as she cries and buries her face in Neko's chest.

Judai and both Yami and Bakura where surprise at what Nana said.

Neko holds her sister holds and tries to calm her down.

"What did he do?" Neko asked.

"H-he w-was having sex with that bitch Anzu so he'd been cheating on me all this time with her" Nana cried.

Both Yami and Bakura were shook they couldn't believe that Jounouchi would do that.

Neko holds Nana more but then something shock both Nana and Bakura and Yami as Neko talked more.

"Nanaie-chan he wasn't cheating on you with that slut Anzu" Neko pointed out.

Nana blinks her eyes in surprise.

"W-what?" Nana replied.

Neko looks at Nana and keeps on talking.

"Jounouchi-san hates that slut Anzu he'd will never and mean never cheat on you with her" Neko replied.

"B-but I heard him saying her name" Nana pointed out.

Neko sighs but talks more.

"That was voice over recording where you can record someones voice with another recording" Neko explained.

Nana was surprise about it.

"Jounouchi-san called me saying he was sorry that he's phone got cut off when he'd was talking with you" Neko replied.

Nana keep on listening to her big sister.

"He said he's trying calling you back but it went straight to your voice mail" Neko replied.

Nana's eyes widen abit and now she felt guilty.

"First I didn't recognize his number but he yell at me saying it was him Jounouchi he said he lost his phone when he'd out shopping for stuff for you and him plus he'd was even spying on that bitch Anzu and her new gal pal that slut Sakura too because he'd saw them" Neko replied.

Nana nods as she'd keeps listening to her big sister.

"Jounouchi-san says he'll call you call in like ten minutes Nanaie" Neko replied.

Nana nods her head again.

"Please don't cut yourself again like this" Neko replied as she lifts up Nana's wrist that was cut across.

Nana blush at that.

Neko said a spell and she summon her Fallen Angel and to both Yami and Bakura and Nana surprise it was the same one that meet during that horror night when Neko got attacked.

"You have summon me Master" the Fallen Angel said with a bow.

Neko smiled at him as she'd looks at her Fallen Angel as he'd had hair was cut and style is kind of looks like Naruto's father the 4th Hokage but he'd hair color was black and his eyes where red blue.

"Hai Kaitu please take my baby sister Nana to treating room and take good care of her please" Neko smiled.

Kaitu looks at Nana and nods and then he blushes.

Nana looks up at Kaitu and blushed too as Kaitu gently picks her up from his master arms.

Nana blush a little in Kaitu's arms.

Neko smiles at Kaitu.

"Kaitu you know what do with her" Neko replied.

"Hai I do my master" Kaitu replied.

Nana smiles as Kaitu takes her treatment room he'd as Kaitu was going to treat Nana's wound.

Few minutes passed abit as Yami was with Bakura as Yami was going to tell him something.

"So what's up Yami?" Bakura asked looking at his partner.

"I don't know" Yami replied.

Bakura looks at Yami and sighs.

"Yami come on" Bakura replied

Yami looks over at Bakura.

"Maybe it is true what four told me" Yami replied.

Bakura nods and listen to Yami more.

"But I still not sure" Yami replied.

Yami quickly remembers something.

"But why Riku is afraid of me?" Yami asked as he'd looks down at his hands.

"Riku? Afraid of you?" Bakura replied as he'd looks at Yami.

Yami sighs as he'd looks over to Bakura

"Maybe it is time I tell you what happen before she pass away and got back somehow" Yami said.

Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"Okay what happen?" Bakura asked.

"I have meet Riku before" Yami replied.

"Oh really?" Bakura replied as he'd raise an eyebrow again.

Yami nods and keeps talking.

"I meet her during this hunt with Yuugi when we were hunting this half vampire half werewolf" Yami explained.

Bakura listens to Yami.

"But I didn't know it was her because her color and eyes where different" Yami pointed out.

"She'd probably wearing a disguise and contacts" Bakura pointed out.

"Probably" Yami replied.

"I guess she'd didn't want no one to see her" Bakura pointed out again.

"That could be Bakura" Yami replied.

"So what happen next in that hunt yours and Yuugi went on?" Bakura asked.

Yami looks at Bakura and told him the story.

~Yami's past about that day and night of that hunt~

**Yami and Yuugi were waiting for new team member to show up as they were standing by a tree.**

**"Where in the bloody Ra this he" Yami yelled in abit annoyed.**

**Yuugi looks at his brother and sighs.**

**"He'll be here soon Yami calm down" Yuugi replied.**

**As Yami was going yell again because he was annoyed when someone showed up panting all hard.**

**"Sorry sorry I am sorry that I am late" said a female voice.**

**Both Yami and Yuugi and turn around and to their surprise it they where looking at girl.**

**"Your a girl" Yami pointed out.**

**The girl looks at him and rolled her eyes as Yuugi giggles.**

**"Will duh I am a girl you baka" the girl replied abit annoyed.**

**Yami stares at her all pissed.**

**"So your our new team member for today's mission hunt" Yuugi said with a smiled.**

**The girl looks over at Yuugi and smiles and blushes abit.**

**"Hai I am" she said.**

**Yami looks at her over and hissed.**

**("She is odd one, just look at her eyes they are red and black and her is even her hair is black and red") Yami said inside he's head.**

**Yuugi looks over at his brother and sighs.**

**"So what is your name?" Yuugi asked sweetly.**

**The girl looks at Yuugi again.**

**("Oh crap! Okay Riku you can do this think of a fake name! Oh I got it!") she said inside her head as she smiles abit.**

**"Uh miss?" Yuugi replied.**

**"Huh? Oh sorry, my name is Yamito" Riku smiled.**

**Yami and Yuugi looks at Yamito aka Riku and nod their heads. **

**"So we are hunting a half vampire half werewolf correct" Riku replied.**

**"Hai Yamito-chan" Yuugi replied.**

**"Okay cool" Riku replied as she smiles.**

**Yami rolled his purple eyes.**

**~A few minutes later~**

**Yamito aka Riku was looking at their target as Yami and Yuugi where with her as they were looking at their target in a coffee shop as they were sitting down in chairs next to their table.**

**"Oh it looks like he is looking for his next kill" Yami whispered to two partners.**

**Both Riku and Yuugi nodded their head yes to agreed with him.**

**"But it looks like he is worried about something" Riku whispered as she pointed that out to them.**

**Yami and Yuugi looks over to their target slowly.**

**"She is right Yamito-chan is right he does look worried out something" Yuugi whispered.**

**As they keep on watching their target Riku on the other felt something cold go through her as her face went pale as she began to cough up blood and both Yuugi and Yami saw this.**

**"Hey are you alright?" Yuugi asked as he looks at her.**

**"Hey answer us" Yami replied.**

**Riku on the other hand didn't listen to them.**

**("Crap! Not now! I have to do this mission to see if this is half breed knows about this illness I got two months ago crap!") Riku hissed inside her head.**

**Riku got up all of sudden and walked over to their target as that surprise both Yami and Yuugi.**

**Riku walks over to their target**

**"Hi there sexy" Riku replied all playfully to their target.**

**Both Yami and Yuugi where like what the bloody Ra is she doing.**

**The target looks at Riku and smiled abit at her.**

**Both Yami and Yuugi where surprise that their target did that as they keep on watching.**

**"I was wondering are you free tonight?" Riku asked as very sweetly and sexy to their target.**

**"Uh...umm sure" the target replied with a blush.**

**"Okay hun see yea at 8 pm sharp don't be late or I have to kill ya teehee" Riku laughed as she smiles at him their target.**

**After that Riku got up and left and walked outside and after about few minutes both Yami and Yuugi followed after her.**

**Outside**

**"What in the Ra's name where you thinking or doing in there? And Why in Ra's name did you cough up blood?" Yami yelled all upset and worried all mixed together.**

**Riku looks up at him and sighs abit but then gets mad.**

**"I did us all a favor! And lay off of me!" Riku replied as she looks away.**

**Riku was getting so angry and she gets angry or annoyed and other stuff she'll do something that she'll regret or something like that.**

**"Just be there and follow my lead when you follow me you baka" Riku replied as she was saying that in Yami's face.**

**Yami flinch at comment of him being a baka as he hissed abit.**

**"Uh Yamito-chan are you sure you are okay?" Yuugi asked sweetly.**

**Riku's mood change when Yuugi called out to her in her fake name as she smiles at him.**

**"I am fine Yuugi-kun just I have this little problem with slight illness I have no need to worry" Riku replied with a smile.**

**Yami was can sense that Yamito/Riku was only being nice to his brother then him as he was like what a odd ball girl.**

**"Okay I'm going to call Bakura giving him a heads up on this" Yuugi replied.**

**Both Riku and Yami nod their heads.**

**"Okay you two stay with each while I call him so don't kill each other while I am gone" Yuugi giggled.**

**Riku's fake red and black eyes widen as will did Yami's purple eyes did too.**

**But it was to late Yuugi was gone in blink of a eye leaving both Yami and Riku alone with each. **

**Riku sighs as she shakes her head but she'd had no chose she looks over at Yami.**

**"Okay here's the deal Yami we have to stay together until Yuugi-kun comes back so come on I have abit of shopping to do if my date with our target" Riku replied.**  
**("She called Yuugi, Yuugi-kun") Yami said inside his head.**

**Riku sighs again and turns around and begins to walk to clothing store.**

**Yami saw that and followed her.**

**Inside the clothing store.**

**Riku was looking at some nice blouses and short skirts and shoes as Yami was so bore out of his mind as sits and waits for her to be done with this.**

**("It's like shopping with Anzu all over again") Yami hissed inside his head as he remembers.**

**Riku on the other hand was done looking as she was right in front Yami.**

**"Hey earth to baka man I am done" Riku replied as she has her one shopping bag around her arm.**

**Yami snap out of his thoughts and stare up at Yamito/Riku as she was so close to him.**

**"I am not a baka" Yami hissed.**

**"Yea yea come on I am done here I am hungry now let's go" Riku replied.**

**Without meaning to Riku just went and grab Yami's right hand walked out the clothing store as Yami was abit blushing at that reaction from Yamito.**

**Riku didn't know why she'd kept on holding Yami's hand as they went to this nice Chinese food place.**

**Yami sighs but he didn't let go of Riku's hand..**

**They enter the place.**

**Riku lead Yami to a table in the back next to a window they sat down.**

**Yami looks at her as Yamito looks abit worried about something as Yami spoke up first.**

**"Uh...are you okay Yamito?" Yami asked.**

**Riku looks over at Yami.**

**"I-I'm fine" Riku replied.**

**Yami didn't believe Yamito/Riku as he looks at her.**

**"Come on Yamito don't lie to me we are partners" Yami pointed out.**

**Riku looks away and sighs.**

**"I am fine" Riku replied.**

**But still Yami didn't believe her as he goes and touch Yamito/Riku's right hand.**

**"Look I know when someone is lying to me so just tell me what's wrong" Yami replied abit more nice to her.**

**Riku looks back Yami as she saw that his hand was on hers as sighs and blushes abit.**

**"That guy might cure me with is rare illness I have, my mast-...I mean my sensei told me that mixed breeds blood can cure any type of illness or rare illness that people get" Riku explained.**

**Yami looks at her and listens.**

**"I see okay so that's why you join this hunt then" Yami replied.**

**Riku nods her head.**

**"Will I hope you are right about that" Yami replied.**

**Riku just smiles and nods her head.**

**~Time flies and it's 8:00 pm~**

**Riku/Yamito was with their target as they were in a woods as Riku was giggling and talking to him as both Yami and Yuugi stayed close to Riku as they hind in the shadows.**

**"So John what brings you to England?" Riku asked.**

**Yami and Yuugi keep in eye on them in the shadows.**

**"Oh I just here on business Yamito" John said.**

**"Oh business what kind?" Riku asked.**

**"Oh you will see soon enough" John smiled.**

**Riku just gave another fake smiles and laughs.**

**("We'll see about that buddy") Riku said in her head.**

**And without warning Riku leads in and whisper something in he's right ear as he'd went out like a light as John fell to ground.**

**"Sweet dreams" Riku replied as she'd smiles.**

**Both Yuugi and Yami came out of the shadows and walk towards her all surprise and shock.**

**"What did you do?" Yami asked.**

**Riku looks over at Yami and sighs but smiles.**

**"Yea what did you do Yamito-chan?" Yuugi asked too.**

**Riku looks over at Yuugi next and smiles and blushes.**

**"I am hunter that knows how to do and cast spells so I just put Mr. John to sleep" Riku replied with a smile.**

**Yami and Yuugi looked down at their target.**

**"Nice" both Yami and Yuugi said in unison.**

**Riku then takes out small needle shot and goes and takes some blood from their target as both Yami and Yuugi were surprise as they watch her do that.**

**"Will I got what I need so thanks" Riku replied with a smile.**

**Riku pockets the sample of blood in her short skirt pocket.**

**"I see okay" Yuugi replied as he'd nods his head.**

**"I guess this is good bye" Yami replied.**

**"Hai it is" Riku smiled.**

**After that Riku left as both Yami and Yuugi took their target away.**

~End of Yami's past about that day and night of that hunt~

"So that's what happen she gave us a fake name did the hunt got want she'd need and left" Yami replied.

Bakura looks at Yami.

"I see" Bakura replied.

"Yep" Yami replied with small sigh.

Bakura looks at his partner and ask.

"Yami do you have feels for her?" Bakura asked.

Yami looks over at Bakura and sighs.

"I really don't know Bakura but.." Yami began to say.

"But Riku is scared of you" Bakura answered.

Yami nods his head yes.

"Will Yami go look for her and see her and found out" Bakura pointed out.

Yami nods his head as to say ok.

"Okay I will" Yami replied.

Bakura smiles at his partner.

"Okay good" Bakura replied.

As that went Nana on the other hand was waiting for Jounouchi awhile until Jounouchi came running in all scared and worried for his beloved Nana as Nana sighs but then giggled as Jounouchi as hugging.

After about few minutes with staying with Bakura, Yami left Bakura.

Outside the room

("I guess Bakura is right I have to go and see") Yami said to himself.

Yami went and left as he goes searching for his two brothers and their shared mate Riku.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It's been months now since Yami left Neko's and Judai's and Johan's place as he'd searches for his brothers and Riku.

Nana was with Neko as they were looking for clues for the evil that was after them as Neko from time to time hit her head on the wall when she gets angry if she or Nana didn't find what they were looking for.

"Anything?" Nana asked to Neko.

Neko looks over at Nana and shakes her head no.

"How about you? Did you found anything?" Neko asked as she pushed away a old book.

Nana shakes her head.

"Nope" Nana replied.

Neko sighs and place her head down on the table.

"Neko onee-sama how many hitmen did you found that are targeting us?" Nana asked.

Neko looks up abit and looks at her sister.

"I found 23 of them and I killed them all" Neko replied as she'd smiles.

"Wow sis your good but I found 24 of them but I toyed with first then killed them all" Nana giggled.

Neko smiles and nods.

"So where is Jounouchi?" Neko asked.

Nana faintly blush but smiles.

"Oh he is taking a nap" Nana replied.

Neko and Nana then smiles and then went back to work to found what evil this hunting them down as both Nana and Neko go and get more books.

~Going across the globe~

England

Time is mid noon

Day is a nice weather not to chilly.

Yami didn't know why he travel all the way to England but something told him that both his brothers and their shared mate Riku might be here.

("Okay maybe here they will be here if not then I don't know") Yami said inside his head.

Yami waits for the taxi to come.

As the taxi came Yami got in.

Yami told the driver to take him to this small Cafe down the street and then driver nods he's nod ok.

("Maybe some nice English coffee will help easy my mind") Yami said inside his head.

As he'd got there to the small cafe he settle down and order some English coffee as he wait when he gaze the preview on the city.

("Will I actually find them?") He thought to himself for a moment.

He gaze again the place that made him remember maybe he'll bring Bakura here so he'd get his British side out after thinking that he got his coffee and walked over to a table near a window as goes and sits down his eyes caught sight of a odd but strange black hooked it person by Yami's sense and powers he knew right away it was female as she was drinking her hot drink.

("Odd to wearing that kind if coat") Yami said inside his head as he sips his coffee.

Again he got that feeling that the coat female was staring him as Yami keeps drinking his coffee the hooded coat female on the other hand got up and walked over to Yami but abit shakie but not that noticeable.

("Hmm this is odd she's coming over to me") Yami said inside his head as he keeps on sipping his coffee.

The cloak female was already in front of Yami

"May I help?" Yami asked abit nice.

The cloak female took a nice deep breath.

"Pl-please stop looking for us or me" she said abit shakie.

Yami's purple eyes widen.

Yami wasn't so sure if was Riku or not.

She'd went said again.

"Please stop or I-I'm going tell A-Atemu-kun" she said as she'd turns around started to walk away slowly.

Yami's eyes widen again as he goes and grabs her hand to stop her.

Yami didn't want to let go so he did the only thing that come to his mind or any other guys mind he'd pulled her more towards him as she'd went falling right onto his lap.

She gasp in surprise as she landed right onto Yami's lap.

Yami goes and takes the hood off of this woman head he sense where right it was Riku as she was slowly beginning to shake like a leaf.

"Riku" Yami said as he looks at her as she was still sitting on his lap.

Riku was shaking as she tries to stay calm as she looks down at her hands.

"Why? Won't you leave me? I don't know you! Just please stay away from me" Riku replied as tears fell.

"I just want to know" Yami said as he'd looks at her.

"Leave her alone Yami." A deep voice said.

That made Riku get off from Yami's lap and run to Atemu and Yugi who were there now as they glared at him.

Yami looks at his two brothers Atemu and Yugi.

"Please I want to know" Yami replied.

"Is better not to let her grow feeling for you brother cause it will cause problems Riku" Yuugi replied.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"We don't want more pain on her" Yuugi said.

Riku clings to Atemu's right side all cutely as she blushed as Atemu smiles and pets her head.

Yami never though about that.

"What will happen if that happens to her?" Yami asked.

"Then Riku will break down" Atemu said.

Yami eyes widen he never though that would happen.

R-really?" Yami replied.

Atemu and Yuugi nod their heads yes.

"So it's better that she'd forgets about you" Yuugi replied.

"B-but can we just be friend?" Yami asked as he'd looks at Riku.

Atemu and Yuugi looks at each other.

"It will still shows that she'll grow feelings" Atemu replied.

"But you can block her feelings and just be a friend" Yami replied.

Atemu sighs as he'd holds Riku with one arm that was wrapped around Riku's slim waist.

Yuugi shakes his head no.

"I won't do that! I don't want to put more spells on her" Yuugi pointed out.

Riku place her hood back on her head as she clings more to Atemu.

"I am sensing brother that you do have feels for our mate and that will be the death of our mate" Atemu replied as he goes and picks up Riku like child but a very cute one though.

Yami's purple eyes widen in surprise.

"In being a friend you need feelings inside of it so what will happen when you become friends?" Yuugi asked with a sigh.

Yami thinks and it hit him.

"Friendship will later on become Love and turn into a relationship" Yami replied.

Both Atemu and Yuugi nod their heads.

"And that will trigger our loves growing feels for you and break the sealed spell that I place on her and she'll break down" Yuugi pointed out.

Yuugi goes and takes out music headphone put a song on that Riku loves to listen to and place them on head inside her hood.

"But what if I try not to let it get turn into a relationship just a friend only?" Yami said.

Atemu looks at Yuugi and sighs again.

"Fine only a friend no a relationship or you suffer the consequences dear brother Yami" Atemu replied.

Yami nods shortly who doesn't want to suffer the consequences.

Atemu looks at Riku as he pulls off her hood on her head and then her music headphones as they rest around her neck.

"Riku my love please listen carefully okay" Atemu replied softly to her.

Yuugi was there as he holds her hand.

Riku looks at them and listens to both of her mates.

"You see that guy there? He is our other twin name Yami, Riku sweetie he what's to be your friend" Atemu smiles.

"Yami what's to only be your friend wouldn't you like to be his friend love?" Yuugi asked sweetly to Riku.

Riku looks over at Yami and then back at her two mates but to their surprise Riku shook her head no.

Yami blinks in surprise.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Riku whispers something inside Atemu right ear and Atemu sighs and looks over at his sadly.

Yuugi knew that looks as he takes Riku away from Atemu as Riku was now in Yuugi's arms as she clings and nuzzles against him all cutely.

"She is sorry but she'd can't be your friend she is afraid of you plus she senses that it will end up will you know brother" Atemu said as he'd sighs.

Yami nods still not sure.

"Okay I understand" Yami said as he'd smiles a little.

Yami thinks abit and then said.

"I guess that's all I needed to know" Yami replied.

This shock all three brothers as Riku spoke.

"If I did wanted to your friend Y-Yami...I can sense no I know it will end up in love and you won't let me have Atemu-kun and Yuugi-kun" Riku pointed out.

Yami's eyes widen in surprise at what she'd said.

Atemu sighs so did Yuugi too as he holds Riku more.

"Y-you will never let go me I will only be yours and yours alone so please leave me alone I don't know you" Riku cried.

Riku wrapped her arms around Yuugi's neck tight as she buries her face there too.

Yami stood there in shock and to tell the truth she was right then he'd looks at them.

"I understand" Yami said.

"You will Yami soon enough" Yuugi replied.

"We have to go now Kano and twins are waiting for us" Atemu replied.

Riku then fall asleep in Yuugi's arms as Yuugi smiles.

"Brother" Atemu replied.

Yami looks at Atemu.

"Yes" Yami answered.

"If you love our mate then please stay with us only" Atemu replied.

Yuugi nods his head to say yea or something like that.

"I-I..." Yami began to say.

"You are undecided then" Yuugi replied.

Yami nods his head.

Yami sighs but decided abit.

"I'll leave but I got my answers" Yami said as he'd smiles a little.

Atemu and Yuugi nods their head.

Suddenly without warning Riku shoot up and looks around all shaking all over again.

"Riku love what's wrong?" Atemu asked worried about her.

"Riku?" Yuugi called out to her too.

Riku jumps out of Yuugi's arms and raced out the coffee shop but before she'd took out her twin guns.

Yami blinks in surprise.

"After her!" Atemu hissed all worried for his and Yuugi's mate.

Both Yuugi and Yami nod their heads and as all three of them raced after Riku.

It only to them one second to found her as she was in woods as she had her twin guns pointed out a brown hair and blue eyes female.

"Anzu!" Yami yelled glaring at Anzu.

Anzu looks over at Yami and smiled all creepy at him.

"Hi Yami my love miss me?" Anzu laughs.

Yami hissed at her.

"Hell no!" Yami yelled.

Anzu smiles again at Yami.

"You fucking bitch! Leave us alone!" Riku yelled angry.

Anzu looks back at Riku.

"Uh let think.. uh no" Anzu laughed again.

Riku growled angry at Anzu.

"You bitch!" Riku hissed.

Riku goes and does a round house kick to Anzu as she'd went down hard.

"Riku!" Atemu screamed.

Riku didn't hear her mate Atemu's voice as Riku goes and picks up Anzu by the collar of her shirt.

"I hate you! You fucking hunter!" Riku hissed angry at Anzu.

Anzu looks at Riku and smiles again and then does a headbutt to Riku as Riku hiss in pain as she let go of Anzu as will as her twin guns as Riku's twin guns fell to the ground.

"Riku!" both Yuugi and Atemu yelled out.

Yami saw this and ran over to Riku to help her out and protect her too.

"That BITCH!" Riku yelled as she was bleeding from her nose and abit of her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Riku was so pissed to heard Yami as Riku pulls Yami away and goes and throws punishes and kicks at Anzu.

Atemu run to get her away but Yami run and kick Anzu away from Riku.

"Take her away from Anzu!" Yami yelled.

Atemu and Yuugi nods as they grab Riku and ran away.

But Riku wasn't done with that whore Anzu as Riku broke free away from her two mates and race over back to Anzu and did one of those awesome kicks you see in movies and fighting games and so on.

"I am not done with her yet!" Riku yelled.

"Riku stop it!" Neko said as she appeared grabbing Riku down.

"Stop Riku that is not the real Anzu!" Nana said as she'd to appeared.

Jounouchi was there too.

"Hey that's not the real bitch" Jounouchi replied.

"Is not?!" Atemu and Yuugi replied together as they were surprise.

Nana goes up to the fake Anzu as she'd throws water on it and reveal some static that was a robot.

Yami growls as he was pissed.

Those fucking robot trick" Yami replied with a hiss.

"Hey Yami it is" Jounouchi replied.

Nana nods her head.

"She set up a trap" Nana pointed out.

Riku was confuse now but Neko come and said.

"To trick you" Neko replied.

Riku without warning screamed and everyone turn around and stared at her abit puzzled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riku screamed as she fell to the ground.

Atemu and Yuugi go over to their mate.

"Love it's going to be alright we'll found her and kill her" Yuugi replied.

"He is right love" Atemu agreed.

But to everyone's surprise as Atemu was about to pick her up Riku pushed him away angry.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! KISTUNE!" Riku yelled.

Kistune appeared and stood in front of his master.

"Riku!" Nana yelled all worried for her sister.

"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked.

Riku was lost and scared as she went said a two mixed spells as Riku was protected by fire and lighting as Kitsune was was laying down next to his master.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!" Riku screamed as tears came down as threw fire balls all around.

Everyone dodges it except one fire ball escape going straight to Yami but he'd was stuck one tree branch on his arm.

"Yami!" Atemu screamed.

Yami quickly covered himself with his another arm as he'd waited but nothing happen as he slowly move his arm notice a person was stand right in front of him he'd was surprise to see Jounouchi covering him from the fire balls.

"JOU!" Nana screamed as she'd raced over to him.

"Jounouchi-kun!?" Yami screamed as he'd holds him before he'd falls.

Nana was there next to them.

"Jou" Nana cried.

"I s-saved ya... didn't I pal?" Jounouchi said in a weak voice since the fire ball was really dangerous that made a slightly burn mark on his back.

Yami felt tears betraying his eyes he'd never saw anyone got hurt for him as he'd quickly holds Jounouchi tightly.

Nana cries more as this hurts her deeply.

"Riku! What have you done?!" Neko screamed with tears in her eyes.

To everyone's horror again they heard a deadly scream as Riku was screaming and yelling as she was being lift off of the ground as some unknown force was attacking her as she was couching up blood and other painful things. A green glow was around Jounouchi as he'd was being healed by it as Nana was happy as Jounouchi was good as new as Jounouchi looks at both Nana and Yami and then he'd looks over to Riku.

"HAAAAAA! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM ME! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NANA! NE-KO! HAAAAAA! Riku screamed as more bloody cuts appeared.

Neko quickly run to Riku.

As Neko got there she was attack by fire and lighting that was protecting her baby sister Riku, Neko tried her best to dodge them.

"Damn it all! Nana! Nana help me please!" Neko yelled all worried for Riku.

Nana looks over at Jounouchi and then to her two sister and Nana raced over there.

Fire balls went went everywhere as Jounouchi and Yami and Yuugi and Atemu blocked them and dodge them.

Riku continued to screamed horribly as more bloody cuts and other wounds keep appearing on her body as her clothes were were messy and torn up.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa! STOP PLEASE! GO AWAY!" Riku cried out in pain.

Riku throw more fire balls and then throw lighting bolts.

"Neko onee-sama what should we do? Rik-chan is so such in pain" Nana replied as she tried to hold back her tears.

Neko Looks at Nana and then back Riku as she was screaming in pain.

"I don't know Nanaie I really don't know" Neko cried as tears come slowly down.

Kitsune walks over to Neko and Nana.

"Someone put a dark very dark spell on my master" Kitsune growled angry.

Both Nana and Neko eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Nana asked.

"Who the fuck put that kind of spell on her?!" Neko yelled angry.

Then without warning when Nana and Neko where busy talking to Kitsune Riku's pet as Riku on the other hand fell stopped flowing in air and went crashing down on ground of Woods as she hit it hard.

All spells that Riku did disappeared as she lay there in pain and crying.

Atemu and Yuugi run over to Riku to check on her.

"Riku our love what in bloody Ra was this all about?" Atemu asked all worried as in holds her in his arms.

"Love please tell us" Yuugi begged as he goes and touches Riku bloody right cheek.

Riku looks at them all with blood mixed with her tears.

"J-just k-Kill..m-me..pl-please" Riku replied weakly to them.

Atemu and Yuugi's eyes widen in surprise at what our love said to them.

"Kill you?!" both Atemu and Yuugi said in unison.

Nana and Neko and both Jounouchi Yami heard that.

"What?!" Nana screamed.

"No Riku no!" Neko replied as she'd let's tears fall from her eyes.

"P-please just k-kill m-me..pl-please" Riku cried as weakly touch Atemu cheek with her bloody hand.

Atemu shook his head no.

"No I won't kill you my love" Atemu replied.

Riku cried more in pain.

"I won't either so even ask me my love" Yuugi replied as he kissed her on the bloody forehead.

Riku cried as she looks away slowly.

"I-I want..t-to die" Riku cried.

"No! No more death no more dying!" Nana screamed as tears fell.

Jounouchi goes and holds her.

"Why do you want me to live? This dark spell that A-Anzu place on me won't disappear until..." Riku began to say as her eyes lock on Atemu and then slowly at Yami.

Atemu and Yuugi eyes widen in angry as they going to kill that whore Anzu.

"I..I can't be..trust it" Riku replied weakly as she couched up blood.

"Unless" Yami begin to say.

Jounouchi and Nana looks at Yami as so did Neko.

"Unless what?" Neko and Nana asked together as they looked at him.

"We can try get Anzu and make her undo the spell" Yami replied.

"That could work" Jounouchi replied.

Atemu holds Riku more as Yuugi cast a healing spell to heal Riku of her injuries as Riku buried her face in Atemu's chest.

"Will it work? Will that bitch undo the dark spell?" Neko and Nana asked together.

"Yeah I wonder about that too" Jounouchi replied as he'd looks at Yami.

Yami looks over at his brothers and their shared mate and then back to Neko and and Jounouchi and Nana.

"Maybe but we need abit of help to do this" Yami replied with a sighs.

Yuugi spoke up as he'd was done healing his and Atemu's shared mate.

"You want Kaiba-kun to help us right?" Yuugi pointed out.

Atemu was now holding a sleeping Riku in his arms as he was by Yuugi's side.

"Hai that is right" Yami replied as he'd sighs.

Nana looks at Yami.

"Who this this Kaiba? And where we can find him?" Nana asked.

("Damn we're going to see that bastard Kaiba and ask him for help crap!") Jounouchi said inside his head.

Before Yami can answer Yuugi was the one to answer Nana's question.

"Kaiba-kun is very good friend of ours plus he'll be with a very good friend name Yukitu after all she is Kaiba-kun's partner and lover" Yuugi said with a smile and small giggle.

Atemu smiles too as he holds Riku more as she sleeps peacefully in his arms.

Nana and Neko nods and smiles as Jounouchi growls.

Both Atemu and Yuugi looked as each other and cast a spell on them all as they disappear in a blink of a eye.

Nana looks at both Jounouchi and Neko.

"What will happen next?" Nana asked.

"I'll see babe" Jounouchi replied.

Yami sighs as he'd waits.

Suddenly there came a yell as only Atemu and Yuugi laughs as Atemu hands Riku over to Yami.

"You! What the are you three doing here! I told you three to never come back here ever again!" yelled a pissed off CEO.

"Oh calm down Seto-kun" replied a sweet female voice.

Everyone's looks over as they saw Seto Kaiba with woman standing next to him with fire red eyes and long to her chest raven color hair with blue highlights.

"Will hello to you too Kaiba/Kaiba-kun" Both Atemu and Yuugi said together as they laughed.

Seto looks away as he growls.

"Hey Yukitu-san it's been awhile" Yuugi replied with smile.

Yukitu smiles back as she'd was happy to see them.

"Hai it has, what bring you and Atemu-senpai doing here?" Yukitu asked.

As Yukitu walking over to them as she grab Seto's right hand and drag him over there too with her.

"We need his help as will as yours Yukitu" Atemu replied.

Both Yukitu and Seto look at Atemu and Yuugi.

"Oh you need my help" Seto replied with a sly smile of his.

Yami rolled his eyes as he holds Riku abit more.

"Yeah we need your help money bags" Jounouchi replied.

"Hai when need you two to found that bitch Anzu" Nana pointed out as she was still angry at what Anzu did to her sister Riku.

Atemu came and grab Riku away from Yami holding her in his arms.

Seto chuckles a little.

"I see and you be quiet you mutt" Seto replied.

Seto looks at Jounouchi as Seto hates Jounouchi.

"So will you do it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah money bags will ya" Jounouchi replied.

Seto looks over to Yami as he'd ignored Jounouchi as Yukitu walks over to Atemu and looks at the girl that was in Atemu's arm.

"Aww she is so very kawaii" Yukitu replied with a smile.

"Thanks" Atemu replied as he'd goes and push Riku abit more as she'd was now resting her head on his right shoulder as she slept away.

Yami looks at Seto and asked again.

Jounouchi growls as he'd hates Kaiba so much.

"Will you help us?" Yami asked.

Seto sighs but answers him.

"Alright I will" Seto replied.

Yuugi walks over to Seto.

"Thank you Kaiba-kun" Yuugi replied with a smile.

Seto blushed abit but he'd looks away.

"Okay first things first" Yukitu replied as she clapped her hands together.

Yukitu goes and takes Riku away from Atemu.

"I have to look her over and check things out" Yukitu replied as she'd smiles.

Nana and Neko blink as they were confuse.

"Yukitu-san please be careful with our mate" Yuugi replied as he looks at his dearest friend.

Yukitu fire red eyes blink in surprise as she smiles again.

"Aww Yuugi-san you and Atemu-senpai finally did it" Yukitu said all smiling happily.

Yuugi blushed as Atemu looks away as he goes and takes Riku away from her.

"Yeah they did" Jounouchi replied with a smile.

"So you two did that hmmm" Seto replied with a sly smile.

Atemu looks over at Seto.

"Hai I did" Atemu replied as he holds Riku as Riku did a slight moan.

Seto chuckles at that.

Atemu was about to do something to Seto when Yuugi step in and took Riku away from Atemu and holds her in his arms.

"Brother come on we need to find that bitch Anzu" Yuugi replied as he sighs.

Atemu hissed abit as he'd looks away.

"He started it" Atemu replied.

Seto blinks in surprise.

Yuugi sighs again as he looks at Riku in his arms as she was sound asleep as she placed one of her hands around his neck and nuzzled against Yuugi's neck.

"Okay then let as found that bitch Anzu!" Yukitu replied as she smiles.

Everyone's nods their heads as they followed Seto and Yukitu.

~Five hours later~

Yami was alone in some room thinking as Jounouchi was with Nana as Neko was talking with both Yukitu and Seto about where they can found that bitch Anzu, Atemu and Yuugi where with Riku was Atemu had Riku in his arms as she was still resting Yuugi was looking her over again as he'd checks her heart and blood and other stuff.

"Atemu I am worried about our mate" Yuugi replied as he touched her right cheek.

"I am too brother" Atemu replied as he placed a soft gentle kissed to Riku's forehead.

Seto looks over at Atemu and Yuugi, Atemu and Yuugi sense that they weren't alone anymore as they sense Seto.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Atemu asked as he holds Riku more.

Yuugi looks over at Kaiba and sighs and then back at Riku.

"We might a have found her" Seto said.

Both Atemu and Yuugi looked over at Seto.

"Really? Where?" Yuugi asked.

"In Riku's master place" Seto replied.

"What?" Neko replied abit puzzled.

Suddenly Riku wakes up.

"M-master Neji is in danger" Riku replied weakly as she gets up.

Atemu helps her up as will as Yuugi.

Both Jounouchi and Nana were in there too.

"Then Master Edward is also in danger too" Nana replied worried too.

"We got to go then" Jounouchi replied.

Riku looks at both her mates.

"Our babies are in danger and our masters" Riku replied with tears in her eyes.

And it's true both Nana's and Riku's masters are in danger because both Neji and Edward love Riku and Nana deeply.

Seto look at them.

"Then you better hurry up" Seto replied.

Riku walks over to Nana and clings to her.

"Nanaie-chan" Riku cried.

Nana hate to see her sister in tears.

"Don't worry we will save our masters Rik-chan" Nana replied as she tried to calm her down.

Atemu and Yuugi and both Jounouchi and Neko and both Seto and Yukitu knew what to do.

Yami enters the room.

"Then let's go" Yami replied.

Off to Nana's and Riku's masters place they go as after about a couple of minutes or so Riku and Nana and the others where now inside the their masters as everything was quiet but it was to quiet. As they walked both Nana and Riku notice that there where blood on the walls and then on the floors.

Nana then saw two male helpers dead on flood.

Riku on her end she saw three female helpers dead but pinned to the to the wall.

"Why would she'd do this?" Neko asked.

Both Riku and Nana answer together.

"Because she'd a crazy bitch" both Nana and Riku said in unison.

Then a sharp pain went through both Nana and Riku as they fell to the ground Riku couched up blood as Nana flinched her chest tightly as blood fells from her mouth.

"Show yourself!" Nana screamed out.

"SHOW YOUR FUCKING SELF! YOU CRAZY BITCH!"Riku screamed too as she coughed up more blood.

Both Atemu and Yuugi ran to Riku and held her up or something like as Jounouchi did the same with Nana as for Yami and Neko they were near both Yukitu and Seto as Seto protected her.

"R-Rik-chan...I can feel them" Nana replied as she looks over at Riku.

"I-I do too Nanaie-chan" Riku answered back.

As they try to walk so they can find their master.

"Master!" Riku yelled.

For what they only could find was Neji all bloody and tired from a battle.

"Where Edward?" Nana asked.

Neji slowly look at them.

"He's with that bitch on top floor" Neji replied.

All them nodded as Riku looked at Atemu and Yuugi as she'd wanted to stay with Neji.

"We'll stay with Neji all of you go ahead." Atemu said.

"I will stay and help too" Yami replied.

Jounouchi, Nana and Neko nodded as they go ahead on the top floor.

Nana and Jounouchi and both Yukitu and Seto and Neko raced up to the top floor.

Nana took out her black gun that Riku gave her in her sweet 16th with her name on it.

Jounouchi and Seto took out their guns too as for Neko and Yukitu they cast spells as Neko's hand were covered in red black flames as Yukitu hand's were cover in lighting.

They quickly torn the door down as they spot Edward fighting against that bitch Anzu.

"MASTER EDWARD!" Nana yelled.

Edward heard Nana's voice and slowly turns his head around and looks over his right shoulder.

"Nana! Go! Get out of here!" Edward yelled.

Anzu does and double kick to Edward's chest but lucky Edward saw it coming and blocked it and kicked her back as Anzu went down hard.

"Master Edward please let us help you!" Nana yelled back.

"No! No don't! Go save Kano and his baby twin brother and sister! This bitch cast a dark spell on them!" Edward yelled as he goes and shoots a fire ball at Anzu.

"What?!" Neko screamed.

"Is true" Seto said look at them.

"That bitch!" Jounouchi growls.

"She cast a dark spell on them" Seto replied.

Nana looks over at weird looking cage thingy as Kano was crying as he holds his twin brother and sister in his arms.

"KANO! NEMO! KAI!" Nana screamed.

Nana raced over to them but she was hit by some force thing as Nana hit and kick it.

"Babies I am here! Aunt Nananana is here" Nana screamed as she bang on it again.

"Nana!" Jounouchi screamed as he run toward to her.

"Jounouchi No!" Edward yelled but got hit by Anzu.

Edward goes down hard and coughs up blood.

"Ha! That will teach ya you fucking vampire!" Anzu laughed.

Neko and both Seto and Yukitu saw that and went over to Edward and tried to help as Neko goes and goes a lighting kick and punish to Anzu .

Seto shot his gun as Neko does a fire lightning ball as it hit Anzu hard.

"KANO! NEMO! KAI!" Nana screamed.

Jounouchi made it as he'd starts to help Nana as they try to break it down to save them

Kano kept on holding his two year old twin bother and sister as they cried as he'd cries for his mama or auntie yea in some vampire cases the children can grow fast or something like that so Kano is about six years old.

"Kano! Nemo! Kai! I'm here babies! Why can't they hear me!" Nana yelled as she kicks the weird force thingy around them.

"I don't know" Jounouchi replied.

Yukitu came over and place her right hand on it.

"Anzu put a dark spell alright but it's not that strong though" Yukitu replied.

On the other hand or side Edward recovered and went and helped fight against Anzu again as Neko grabs Anzu and did a body slam to her as Seto try too say spell.

Jounouchi and Nana keep going until they manage to break the weird force, Kano looked at them and cried more.

Neko and Edward were still fighting until Seto manage to break the dark spell that was on the children, Edward and the other.

The dark spell was gone finally on the children as Nana picked up all three children as she holds them close.

"Auntie Nananana" Kano cried as his little brother and sister followed as they cried.

"Shh shh I am here little ones" Nana replied as she keeps holding them.

Jounouchi and Neko were happy that Riku's three children were safe.

Seto placed a dark spell of his own on Anzu as Anzu couldn't move but she can talk but she can't cast spell but only remove her own.

Edward walked over to them as he looks at Jounouchi and Yukitu and Nana and the children.

Jounouchi looks at Nana then to Edward.

"Thank you" Edward said then smiles.

Jounouchi, Seto and Yukitu nodded.

Suddenly there came a loud crash.

Everyone turn around and to their horror they saw Riku being carried away by Anzu's partner Sakura as Riku was covered in blood and out cold too.

Atemu and Yuugi and Neji, and Yami where yelling and throwing spells after spells to get Riku.

"You bitch! Give back our mate!" yelled all three men as Yuugi and Atemu and Neji hissed angry.

"Give her back!" Yami yelled too.

Sakura just laughed as she throw a air and lighting ball at them.

"Riku!" Nana screamed.

Neko got so pissed that she'd runs toward to Sakura and punched her, Neko got Sakura good as Neko punched Sakura in the face as she'd let's go of Riku as Riku fell to ground as Sakura fell back.

"That fucking hurt you bitch!" Sakura yelled in pain.

Neko just laughed as she watches Atemu go and picked up shared mate that he share with Yuugi and Neji.

Yami was happy that Neko saved her little sister.

Riku didn't move but she was barely breathing as she was coughing up blood even out cold like this.

Seto looks at Sakura.

"Your days of torture ends here" Seto replied as he'd walks toward to her.

Sakura looks at Seto and then at Neko.

Anzu was throw at her by Yukitu as Anzu hissed in pain.

Nana held Kano as Jounouchi held one of twins name Nemo as Yami helps out as he'd held the other twin name Kai as they were by Atemu and Yuugi and Neji.

"Anzu you bitch! You remove this dark spell you place on Riku!" Nana hissed.

But Anzu looks at them all confused as will as Sakura did too.

Anzu spoke up then Sakura did.

"I don't know how to do dark spells" Anzu pointed out.

"Same here the only person I know that can do those dark spells is Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied.

Neko's cherry red eyes widen as she back away.

"S-Saskue?" Neko replied all scared as shakes abit.

Nana saw this so did both Neji and Edward and so did Seto and Yukitu.

Both Anzu and Sakura nodded their heads yes.

"Yea Sasuke-kun said to come and kidnapped Neko's little sister Riku so Neko can be his" Sakura pointed out.

Then it all hit them all Sasuke was the one that dark spell on Riku not Anzu.

Everyone blinks at this now.

To everyone's surprise Neko yelled.

"I will never be that bastard Sasuke's! He can go to hell! I love only Judai and Johan!" Neko yelled as she goes over to her baby sister Riku's side.

Neko holds her baby sister Riku's right bloody hand.

Nana looks at Neko.

"Neko" Nana replied.

Both Neji and Edward cast a very strong sleeping spell on both Sakura and Anzu as they fell to the ground fast asleep.

"I am so sorry Rikuie" Neko cried as she place her head on Riku's stomach as Riku's blouse was cut up bloody.

Yukitu holds Seto's right arm as Seto looks at her but holds her in return.

Yami felt sorry for Neko as he looks down as he looks at Riku's little twin boy Kai as he'd was smiling at him.

Jounouchi was holding the other twin as Nemo was giggling at him.

Nana walking over to Neko as she still holds Kano as Kano had his cute chibi arms wrapped around his auntie neck.

Atemu and Yuugi kneel down and look at their mate.

"It's all my fault" Neko cried as tears fell.

Nana looks at Neko.

"No it's not Neko onee-sama" Nana replied.

"Yes it is my fault" Neko cried.

Atemu had to move Neko away from Riku so he and Yuugi can heal her as Neji helps too.

"Is not! Is Sasuke fault!" Nana yelled.

Neko looks over at Nana.

"He did this our sister Riku because of me! It is to my fault!" Neko yelled back as more tears fell.

Just then both Nana and Neko heard a soft but sweet but yet weak voice as it was Riku.

Everyone's eyes went to Riku.

"I-it w-wasn't Ne-Neko onee-sama" Riku replied weakly.

Nana and Neko looks over to Riku.

"Shh love you need not to speak right as moment" Atemu replied.

"He is right love" Yuugi agreed with Atemu.

"Now rest my love" Neji replied too.

"B-but m-my sister Neko n-needs to know it's not her fault" Riku cried out.

Atemu had to stop her from talking as he goes and cut his right wrist as blood fell as he placed it onto Riku's mouth as she caved in and began to drink Atemu's blood.

Both Neji and Yuugi went back to work on healing Riku's wounds.

Edward sighs abit.

Yukitu closed her eyes.

Seto sighs too.

Yami keeps holding the Kai in his arms as Jounouchi does the same with Nemo in his arms.

As both Nana and Neko went back to fighting about it's not your fault thing.

Yami looks at Riku's twin children as he'd looks at them in his and Jounouchi's arms as he'd found it quite interesting as he looks at Nemo as she had short long hair to her shoulders color was dark green with cherry red highlights with crimson/dark crimson tips and crimson/dark crimson eyes as Kai had short hair to his neck color was raven with crimson/dark crimson and purple highlights and purple eyes.

Nana manage to knock sense into Neko that wasn't her fault that almost made Neko cried but look over at Riku

Nana and Neko watched Riku drinking Atemu blood as both Yuugi and Neji keep on healing Riku.

Kano and Nemo and Kai were now running around both Seto and Yukitu and even both Jounouchi and Yami as Edward was chasing them because will the children by mistake called him short.

They waited as Neji finish healing Riku.

"Okay Riku is heal for the most part but since that dark spell that jarkass Sasuke placed on her, Riku's recovery will take about four to ten hours" Neji pointed out as he looks at Riku.

Riku was done drinking Atemu's blood as Yuugi cleans her mouth.

Kano and Nemo and Kai raced over to their mom and two dads as Nemo cling to Atemu's side as Kai cling to Yuugi's left side as Kano was in his mother's arms.

Jounouchi and Yami watched them.

Neji and Edward went and took care of those two bitches Anzu and Sakura.

Neko went and called her mates Judai and Johan.

Nana and Yukitu went over to Riku to see her.

Riku still felt so weak as she sighs.

"So we need to kill Sasuke?" Seto asked abit.

Riku looks up at Seto and speaks.

"I will seem so" Riku replied.

Nana looks at Riku as leans in.

Riku looks at sister and blinks in surprise.

"Rik-chan can I ask you something?" Nana asked.

"Sure" Riku replied as slowly sits up.

Atemu placed Riku on his lap as Yuugi stayed close.

Nana sat down so did both Jounouchi and Yami and Seto as Yukitu sits down too but in Seto's lap.

"I was wondering could it be that dark spell that asshole Saskue made be afraid of someone?" Nana asked.

Yami looks at Nana as he'd knew what she'd meant by that.

Jounouchi looks at Nana.

Riku looks at them and smiled slightly but talk again.

"We don't need to found Sasuke to remove the dark spell from me" Riku replied.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at what Riku just said.

"Riku are you crazy! What are you saying?!" Nana yelled as she grab Riku's right hand.

"Yeah are you crazy yo" Jounouchi replied too as he'd was shock.

Riku just smiled but keeps on talking.

"I am glad that he put that dark spell on me" Riku smiled.

"No! Riku please don't say that!" Nana replied.

"I only want to be with only Atemu and Yuugi and my master Neji" Riku replied as tears fell.

"Riku?" Nana replied.

"Think about Nanaie! If we do found Sasuke and tell him to remove the dark spell from me!" Riku replied as more tears fell.

Nana thinks about it.

"I would have to kill someone or someones that goes near Yami! AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!" Riku replied as more tears came.

Everyone's eyes widen again.

"You see Nana when Sasuke place that dark spell on Riku I had sealing spell on Riku's feeling for Yami so the dark spell mixed with my sealing spell" Yuugi pointed out.

Atemu holds Riku as he tries to calm her down from crying.

"Shh shh love" Atemu replied as he goes and kiss her right cheek.

Riku buried her face in Atemu's chest.

"So you saying Yuugi that if Sasuke removes his dark spell from Riku he'll removed your sealing spell too correct Yuugi?" Seto replied.

Yuugi nods his head yes.

"Once that happens our loves feelings for our brother Yami will come back and she'll stop at nothing to have him plus Yami will be draw to her as will only wanted her for himself" Atemu pointed out.

Nana nods her head as she'd understood.

"So you rather die Riku?" Nana asked.

Riku looks at Nana and nods.

"It is better to not kill someone that just so innocent" Riku replied.

Nana nods weakly as she'd wipes her tears away from her face.

Riku crawl towards to Nana and hugs her.

"I don't want to kill sister" Riku replied.

Nana let her tears fall as she hugs Riku back.

"Me neither! I don't want to kill Riku" Nana replied.

As the Nana and Riku hugged Neko come in as she raced towards her baby sisters.

"Nanaie! Rikuie!" Neko cried as she hugs them both tight.

Nana and Riku giggled and laughed as they hugged their big sister back.

"Easy now, Riku is still recovering" Atemu laughed abit as he smiles.

"Sorry sorry" Neko replied with a blush.

"It's ok" Yuugi replied as he goes pats Riku on the head.

"Onee-sama what is it?" both Nana and Riku asked in unison.

Neko looks at them and smiled.

"Judai-kun! Johan-kun! They are going to turn me to a vampire!" Neko cried all happily.

Riku smiles hugs Neko.

"I' am so happy for you" Riku replied.

"I am so very happy for you too sis (teehee sucks to Bakura)" Nana replied as she too hugs Neko.

"Thanks" Neko replied.

Jounouchi spoke up as he had a sly smile across his face as Yami saw that and sighs.

"How did Bakura took the news?" Jounouchi asked as he'd smirks.

Neko looks over at Jounouchi.

"Hmm surprisingly he'd took it quite will" Neko replied.

"Really? Will that's shocker" Jounouchi laughed.

Yami on the another nods to agreed with Jounouchi.

Neko turns around as she put her attention to her sisters as she'd whispers to them so only they can hear this.

"Teehee plus Bakura says it will be fun and other stuff" Neko giggled as she'd winks at Riku and Nana.

Both Nana and Riku blushed and giggled too as knew what Neko meant.

Seto and Yami blink in confusement as Jounouchi was still abit laughing.

Riku lean in and whispers to Neko.

"When your vampire sis go and playfully nibble on your Bakura ear with your fangs that will turn him on" Riku whispered in Neko's right ears as she giggles.

Neko smiles and nods her head.

"And what did you just say to your big sister hmm love?" Atemu replied as he pulls her abit towards himself.

Yuugi laughed at that.

Nana giggle as so did Riku.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing love" Riku replied with a smile.

Atemu just laughs some more.

"Okay I am out of here! Come on Yukitu! We have work to do!" Seto pointed out.

Yukitu smiles and nods her head.

"Bye bye guys" Yukitu replied with a smile.

"Bye" Everyone said.

"Okay we need to plan of how to kill Sasuke." Neji said.

As everyone nodded at Neji's answer.

Everyone started to talk how to found and kill Sasuke.

As they did that the children Kano and his little twin brother and sister Nemo and Kai pulled Yami away from the group as they pulled him about ten feet away from group meeting.

"YamYami" Kano spoke first.

Yami blinks at that nickname that Kano gave him.

Nemo and Kai where clinging to Kano's side as Nemo cling to right as Kai cling to left.

"Yes? What is it Kano?" Yami replied.

"You still are unsure about your feels towards our mother huh?" Kano asked.

"Hai I do" Yami replied as he'd blinks his eyes.

Kano looks down at baby twin brother and sister and then back at Yami.

"But I sense you are in love with her" Kano replied as he'd sighs.

Yami blinks again at that comment that Kano said.

"Will you see that is complicated" Yami replied with sigh too.

Kano looks at Yami and sighs again.

"Okaa said the same thing too" Kano replied.

Yami looks at Kano as he'd heard that.

Kano picks up Nemo and Kai.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Oh it's nothing to don't worry about it" Kano said as he gave Yami smile.

"Yami come on we're leaving man!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Be right there" Yami said as he'd runs back towards the group.

As Yami runs back to the group Kano on the other hand looks back at Nemo and Kai.

"Okaa will never be happy with you YamYami, okaa only loves and wants to with only papa Atemu and papa Yuugi and papa Neji" Kano said to himself.

Kano then walks back to the group too as he was carrying Nemo and Kai in his arms.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: They are a surprise teehee XD **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that's add in this story **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ten weeks has pass

Atemu and Yuugi and Riku and the children stayed with Neji.

Neko and Jounouchi and Nana went back to Judai and Johan house as Yami went back with them too.

"How we will find Sasuke?" Judai asked.

Nana blinks as she'd heard the conversation begin.

"We have to find him and teach him a lesson." Johan said crossing his arm

Neko came with once again with Chibi Bakura in her arms but then to Nana's surprise as she held back the laughter as Neko turn Jounouchi into a chibi too as Chiba Bakura was was fighting with Chiba Jounouchi in her arms.

"Now now you two behave yourself" Neko giggled.

And remember when Neko uses this spell on her friends and family and so on and she'd calls it a chibi spell plus they will talk in a cute very cute chibi voice.

"Yuki you did it again" Judai replied as he laughs as he saw her.

"But now she cast on Jounouchi ha that's funny" Johan laughs.

Nana goes and grab Chibi Jounouchi as she'd holds him as that cause Jounouchi to faintly blush.

"Hey it was Jounouchi-san fault, he come while Bakura-kun was trying to learn how to cast lighting ball spell from him but I was also doing my chibi spell and poof both of them turn chibi" Neko replied as she smiles.

Nana keep on hugging Chibi Jounouchi as Chibi Jounouchi keep on blushing.

"Anyways on to finding Sasuke" Judai replied.

Neko walks over to sit in Johan's lap as he was sitting down on a chair next to Judai by a table in Study Room.

Chiba Bakura glares over at Chibi Jounouchi as Chibi Jounouchi glares back.

"Now Chibi Bakura why don't you go with Neko?" Nana said giggling.

Chibi Bakura looks up at Nana.

"Woman! I don't you start with me!" Chibi Bakura replied in a cute chibi voice.

Nana giggled as she keeps on hugging Chibi Jounouchi.

"Now now Bakura behave, come here now or no kissy kissy for you" Neko replied with a giggle.

"Yea no more kissy kissy from Yuki" Johan laughs as he holds Neko.

Chibi Bakura rolled his eyes as he'd walks over to there.

"Aww I love it when you roll your kawaii eyes" Neko giggled.

"Woman! I am going to kill you!" Chibi Bakura yelled in chibi voice.

Neko giggled again but said another spell as Chibi Bakura was floating in midair as he floats all the way over to Neko as she goes and grabs him.

"I love ya to cutie pie" Neko giggled as she kissed his head.

Nana giggled as Chibi Jounouchi chuckled.

Chibi Bakura blushing as looks away.

"Hey where is Yami?" Chibi Jounouchi asked.

"Oh he went on a hunter" Neko pointed out.

"Really?(will it better not be a hunter looking for my sister Riku again)" Nana replied.

"He'd said he'll be back before dark" Chibi Bakura pointed out.

Chibi Jounouchi nods his head to say okay.

"Okay guys I know where to find Sasuke" Judai replied.

Everyone looks at Judai in surprise.

"You did?" Chibi Jounouchi replied.

Neko looks over at Judai as she looks over to her surprise Neko saw they map that Judai was using to found Sasuke but it wasn't world map those.

"Judai-kun you baka that's a map of Six Flags you baka" Neko replied.

Everyone did a face plant.

Judai looks down at the map and laughs.

"Whoops my bad guys" Judai laughs.

"Baka!" Chibi Bakura replied.

"Now now Bakura-kun" Neko replied.

Johan goes and pulls Chibi Bakura's right cheek.

"Neko how long will he be like this?" Johan asked.

"Hmm just about four more minutes the same goes for Jounouchi-san" Neko replied.

Nana looks at Jounouchi and smiles and hugs him.

"But then I am kind of bad of timing so..." Neko began to say.

To late and poof both Jounouchi and Bakura went back to normal as Bakura was on top of both Neko and Johan as Judai laughed and Nana was laying face first on floor as Jounouchi was sitting on her back.

"Haa your crashing me" Neko yelled.

"Ha!" Bakura replied with evil smile.

"Get off" Johan yelled too.

Judai was still laughing his ass off.

"Haa! Jou! Your freaking heavy!" Nana yelled.

Jounouchi blushed as he'd goes and gets off of Nana's back as he'd then pulls her to his lap.

"Sorry babe" Jounouchi replied.

Nana giggled kissed his cheek.

Neko went and push Bakura off of her as he fell down to the ground.

"Damn it Bakura-kun I said get off! Man you were heavy!" Neko replied as she blushes.

Bakura looks at Neko.

"Yea yea" Bakura said as he looks at her.

Neko got so mad that went and said a spell but then something went wrong as she and Nana switch bodies.

"Haaa! Why am I Nanaie?" Neko screamed.

"Haaa! I am Neko onee-sama" Nana screamed too.

Jounouchi blinks and looks at Bakura

"Stop getting Neko pissed of Bakura" Jounouchi replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes at him.

Neko that was in Nana's body went to Nana that was in her body.

"I don't care! Come on Nanaie-chan" Neko yelled.

"Hai Onee-sama" Nana replied.

And the girls left the room.

The guy's blinks in confusement.

"Will Neko really pissed now" Johan replied with a sigh.

Both Bakura and Jounouchi looks at Johan as Judai has the real map of the world.

The guy's keep looking at the real map to find Sasuke.

By the time Nana and Neko got back they were back in their own bodies as Neko looked tired trying to from the spell book that had the spell.

To Neko and Nana surprise the guys where fighting and throwing spells at one another.

"What did we miss?" Nana asked.

"I think Bakura-kun say something stupid to Judai-kun and Johan-kun" Neko said as she'd sighs.

"Ah I see but then why is Jou fighting too? Nana asked.

Neko looks at Nana and sighs again.

"I think Jounouchi-san tried to help but than made thing worse" Neko replied.

"Oh I see ok" Nana replied.

To the guy's as the girls just watched them fight.

As they keep watching the fight.

Nana and went and said a spell that makes tea as Neko did the same as she said a spell that makes cookies as Nana and Neko had a little Tea Party as they watch the guys keep on fighting.

"Ah this tea is nice and sweet" Neko replied with a smile.

Jounouchi throws fire gun at Bakura and Judai.

"Thanks but these cookies are so yummy" Nana replied with a smile too.

Johan throw a water bubbles at Jounouchi's face.

Nana and Neko giggle still watching the fight.

Yami came back saw this just sighs and walks away as he'd went to his room to rest and sleep.

Both Bakura and Jounouchi both throw water and fire balls at both Judai and Johan.

Judai and Johan block them as they send it back at both Jounouchi and Bakura.

"Oh Nanaie have you seen my newest drawing?" Neko asked.

The guy's keep on going at it.

"Oh yes it was beautiful Neko onee-sama" Nana replied.

"I was thinking to draw another one" Neko said with a smile.

The guy's are still going at it.

Nana giggles as she'd watches the guy's fight.

"And still will be more beautiful" Nana replied.

"Oh yes is it" Neko replied.

Jounouchi goes and throws Judai on floor.

"Oh Neko onee-sama would you like more tea?" Nana asked.

Johan goes and picks up Bakura and slims him to floor.

"Oh why yes please" Neko replied.

Nana pours some tea in Neko's tea cup.

~Five hours later~

Jounouchi and Bakura where laying on table panting hard.

Judai and Johan where laying on floor next to the table that both Jounouchi and Bakura where panting hard as Judai and Johan where too.

"Will the game is over" Nana replied as she drinks her tea more.

"Hai true Nanaie-chan" Neko replied as she was eating more cookies.

Nana giggle as they notice the boys gives up which that made Neko eat another cookie.

Neko sense Judai and Johan and Bakura coming towards her.

Nana sense Jounouchi coming towards her too.

Nana and Neko didn't look at them as the girls keep on drinking their tea and cookies.

Nana and Neko look at them.

Neko was the first to spoke to them as Nana goes and takes a cat shape cookie and eats it.

"You are you four quite finish with your little fight?" Neko asked as she goes and gets a star shape cookie and eats it.

The boys frowned at Neko.

Neko sighs but ate other cookie.

"Will come on guys don't be like that" Nana replied with giggle as she goes and drinks her tea.

Jounouchi blinks as he'd looks at Bakura then Bakura to Johan then Johan to Judai and Judai look at his side which was nothing to his side.

Neko looks over at Judai and Johan and then Bakura.

Nana looks over at Jounouchi as Jounouchi was looking down as he'd felt bad.

Then Nana looks back to Neko as they looked at each other they sighs and got up as Neko held her tea cup still with tea inside as Nana with her tea cup too.

"Will guy's you have the worsted time fighting" Neko replied.

Neko goes and drinks her tea.

"It's true" Nana replied.

Nana goes and drinks her tea too.

The guys sighs as they knew it was true.

Neko then walks over to them as Nana followed as they both still had their tea in their hand.

"Okay here's the plan" Neko pointed out.

Nana smiles and drinks her tea.

"Me and Nanaie-chan are going to take you to see Zane(Ryou)" Neko replied.

The guy's looked but just nod their heads.

"Oh I remember that guy, Rik-chan once meet him at a party that Master Edward was throwing" Nana replied.

Jounouchi blinks as he'd looks at Nana.

"You did?" Jounouchi replied as he'd looks at her.

Nana nods her head as she'd said yep.

"Oh yea I heard that your sister Riku got so drunk at that party that she went and act like neko" Judai replied as he laughs.

Both Jounouchi and Bakura eyes widen.

"Teehee will Rik-chan didn't know that red drink was wine" Nana laughed.

Johan join in too.

"But I heard that as she was acting like a neko your sister Riku was clingy to Zane(Ryou)" Johan laughed.

Nana sweat drips as she'd remembers that too.

"But Zane(Ryou) didn't really mind though" Nana whispered to herself.

The guy's blink again.

Nana just smiles and looks away.

"Aww man I wanted to see her drink and act like a kitty cat" Neko replied with giggle.

And that made the guys did a anime style fall to the ground.

Nana giggle little at that after Nana and Neko went and told the guys that it's not going to be easy to found Sasuke so they have to found other way to found that asshole.

~A few hours later~

With Nana and Jounouchi.

"Jou" Nana called out to him.

"Yes Nana my love" Jounouchi replied.

"I love you" Nana replied with a blush.

"I love you too" Jounouchi replied.

Jounouchi wanted to hug her but instead he'd cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes, her red crimson color eyes that matches her color of skinny jeans pants her black hair matches her long black selves shirt that made her twice beautiful even though he'd knew she'd feels insecure about it as he'd a parted his lips and said.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have meet Nana" Jounouchi said as he'd smiles.

Nana nods short as she'd as she'd blushes as she'd grips on his side's shirt.

"And you are most hot and sexy guy I have ever meet Jou" Nana replied.

Jounouchi still smiling as he'd pressed his forehead against her.

"You are the only one for me Nana" Jounouchi replied.

Nana smiles softly as tears come down as she'd was happy to hear that from him.

"True, promise me you'll stay by my side" Nana replied.

"Of course I will even if to die together to find Sasuke" Jounouchi said before close it to a soft tender kiss on her pink lips that made Nana return the kiss back to him.

The kiss grew hotter and passion as he licks her bottom lips asking for an entrance instead Nana recline his offer hearing him growl causing Nana to giggle he'd bit her lip as held pulls her closer to him as she'd opens for him and let his tongue enter to savoir her mouth inside. His tongue explore around trying to earn her moans yet Nana feel that bubble moan inside her throat battling to not let it out. Instead Jounouchi's tongue began to massage her tongue that where she'd gives up letting out a soft moans slowly she felt him smirk into their lips.

Nana faintly blushed but Jounouchi wasn't done just yet he'd lays her down on the bed that somehow got there as he'd begins to kiss her down her neck, Nana bit slightly her lips as he continues kissing it until he began to nibble it that where Nana run her hand into his hair and grip it hearing him growl quietly and sucking her neck.

"Jou" Nana moans quietly his name.

He'd smirks as Jounouchi kisses down her collarbone into her fabric clothes slowly he remove it from her seeing a faint pink blush in her cheek.

"Nana I love you so much I will never hurt you" Jounouchi said as he'd removes his shirt but Nana helps him as she'd placed kisses on his neck.

"I trust always truth you" Nana mumble on his neck.

Jounouchi chuckles as he'd kisses her shoulder and unclipped her bra.

"And I always trust you too" Jounouchi replied.

Nana giggled as she'd bit slightly his neck as she'd was hearing him groan.

"Are you?" Jounouchi began to say but didn't finish as Nana pulled away.

"No it's nothing my love my Jou" Nana replied with soft smile.

Jounouchi smiles slightly at her.

"We'll talk about it later then" Jounouchi replied.

Nana smiles slowly lies back as Jounouchi begins to kiss down her between breasts before he'd could go and lick her right nipple he'd could sense her back archs a little.

Jounouchi slowly kisses down to her stomach and dip his tongue in her belly button that earn some moans of her after he reaches to her pants slowly began to unzipped it. Nana slightly blush a little from it and lift her waist to help him remove it. As one light from the window hits Jounouchi's skin Nana was amazed to see her mate she'd couldn't believe how beautiful and wonderful his skin was as she'd never seen Jounouchi looks at her and smiles.

"I never believe I have a mate that has such wonderful and sexy skin Jou" Nana said as she'd was still amazed but was blushing.

Jounouchi chuckles as he'd got closer to her face just inches from her nose.

"No it is you that has such beautiful skin my love my Nana" Jounouchi replied.

With that Nana leans in and kisses softly in his lips he'd return it gladly but she felt his fingers touching lightly at her skin while trail down to her panties he'd began to remove it but Nana quickly manage to unzipped his pants and see his boxers. Nana wrap her both arm around his waist while Jounouchi finally got her panties off and give a soft stroke on her womanhood. She shiver little but moans quietly into the kiss feeling a bit if heat sensation inside of her then he'd enter one finger inside of her as a sharp pain come cross inside to Nana.

"I-it hurts" Nana wince as she'd runs her hand onto his back.

"Is okay love the pain will go away it's be so long since I touch you like this" Jounouchi replied.

And Jounouchi was right it as be along time since he'd touch her like this Jounouchi truly cares about her so she let him continue as she'd felt another finger go inside causing another sharp pain but it began to fade away when he starts giving a few thrust inside.

Her nail went into his skin as she trail it down causing Jounouchi to groan and wince at the same time but he was still thrusting his finger inside of her after a few deep and hard thrust with his fingers inside of her, he'd pulls them away and remove his boxer Nana blushed when she'd saw his ass as Jounouchi lays her down and slowly opens her leg stare into her eyes before he could bury himself inside her womanhood.

"Just let me know you don't want to do it ans I'll stop" Jounouchi said as he'd push himself completely inside of her.

Nana bit her lip as she'd nods shortly before wrapping her arms around his neck she'd waits for the pain to comes as he'd begins to thrust inside of her the sharp pain appeared as she'd stabs her nails softly into his skin but that doesn't stop her she'd wanted him. Nana wanted Jounouchi to stay within her sharing this feeling she'd has and she will never lose it. He'd began again but with speed and deep thrust that made her pain grew to something good for her Jounouch's lips brush in her neck as he goes but much more Nana moans his name still hanging him by his neck while her legs wrap around his waist Jounouchi groan her name as he goes one feeling his manhood getting so much hard as Nana felt a knot inside.

"J-Jou! Ahhh! I'm gonna... I can't..." Nana moans quiet as she runs her hand into his damp hair grip it.

"Then let it go my love" Jounouchi whispers as he'd looks seeing her hair stuck in her forehead.

Nana bit her lips as her climax was coming as Jounouchi made both their hips arch to touch each other then they both cums together as Jounouchi was panting for air as he lay besides to Nana and pulls her closer to his sweat chest Nana breaths heavy but catches few as she lays her head in his chest.

"Rest love" Jounouchi said as he'd kisses the top of her head.

Nana nods short before she could pass out as she'd said to Jounouchi.

"I love you" Nana said as she'd fell asleep.

Jounouchi smiles knowing that she'd fell asleep.

"I love you too" Jounouchi said as he'd smiles and holds her more as sleep took him too.

~Going to Neko and her three lovers/mates~

Neko was laying on Judai's and Johan's, Bakura's bed as she was playing with black koneko as Judai and Johan where talking with Bakura about something as Bakura listens and nods his head.

"Okay you know what do Bakura?" Judai asked as he whispers to Bakura.

Bakura nods his head.

Judai smiled as will did Johan.

Neko was to busy playing with the cute koneko to notice them coming her direction.

"Got'cha ya!" Bakura yelled as he grabs her behind.

Neko jumped in surprise as she'd felt Bakura's arms wrapped abit tightly around her slim waist as the kitty that Neko was playing with ran away.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" Neko cried out as she looks up at Bakura.

As Bakura was about to say something to her Johan cut him off and spoke.

"Will Yuki we're going to have some fun with ya" Johan smiled as he goes over to bed.

"Yea some real fun Yuki and Bakura here say he'll help us out" Judai said as he'd smiled so evilly.

Neko eyes widen but she'd blushed as she watches Judai come over to the bed too.

"But first I want to try out this spell I find in your little spell book of yours Yuki" Judai purred in delight as he smiles again.

"Huh? What spell?" Neko asked abit worried about.

"Oh you will see" both Bakura and Johan said in unison.

Neko didn't know that say next as she felt her heart pound as her body slowly was hot as she felt Bakura's right hand go up her blouse as both Judai and Johan just watch for a moment.

Judai went and said the spell as he said it Neko's body flowed abit and then poof Neko became a half kitty as she had cute black kitty ears and tail as she was blushing as they smirk.

"Meow what have you done to meow me?" Neko replied as she'd looks at Judai and then up at Bakura and then Johan.

"Sweet you become our little pet kitty Yuki" Johan said as he'd smiled.

Johan goes and touched Neko's right kitty ear and rubbed it abit.

"Meow n-no stop don't meow do that meow" Neko moaned meowed abit.

"Why? It's so soft" Johan pointed out as he'd did it again.

"Meow n-no please" Neko meowed as she went clingged onto Bakura abit.

Bakura smiled at that as he'd went and blow into her left kitty ear.

Judai smiled as he watches Bakura and Johan play with Neko's kitty ears as he goes and plays with her kitty tail.

Neko felt Judai's right hand touch her black kitty tail as she felt Both Bakura and Johan keep on playing with her black kitty ears as she did that cute thing that kitties do as she uses her hands as paws and paws them all so very cutely.

"No meow stop meow please meow" Neko meowed as she felt Judai's right hand go place her tail to his lip.

"Sorry no can do love" Judai replied as he goes kissed her kitty tail.

Bakura and Johan on the other hand went and open Neko's black and red blouse as Johan went and kissed her between her breast as Bakura kissed her neck as that made Neko moaned but mixed with purr.

"Now now you two let me have my fun first abit hmm" Judai replied with a smile.

Both Bakura and Johan looked at Judai and then back at Neko as she was blushing big time.

Judai took Neko away from Bakura and Johan as he lays her down then bed as both Johan and Bakura watch Neko blouse was still open as Judai can see her black and blue bra.

"It's time for me play with you little kitty" Judai smiled as he goes and kissed her on neck then to her chest.

Neko moaned abit as she tried not to but fault.

"It looks like our little kitty loves that" Bakura replied with a smile.

"Oh you are so right Bakura" Johan agreed with him.

Judai goes and removes her blouse and then her bra as he goes and sucks her right nipple as Neko moaned again as Judai did the same to the left one as he'd got the same reaction.

"Meow n-no...pl-please..." Neko moaned as she'd looks at Judai as he sucked her nipples again.

Both Bakura and Johan can't take it anyone as they go and help Judai out as both Bakura and Johan remove their shirts as Judai did it too Johan goes press Neko's back against his bare chest as he goes kissed Neko all passionate as Bakura goes and attacked her nipples Neko moaned again as Judai watched them as this was so hot to him.

Without warning Judai goes and lifts up Neko's short skirt and slowly removed her panties after that he slipped two fingers inside her slot as that made Neko moaned into Kissed as Johan smiled as he deepen the kiss more.

Judai then place a third finger inside Neko's slot as he'd moves them around inside her as Neko moaned even more she'd then grabs Bakura's shoulders as dug her nails in his shoulders but Bakura didn't really care as he goes and kissed her neck.

Johan pulls away from Neko as she'd was panting hard but then Judai on the other hand thrust his fingers even more inside Neko's slot as she'd moaned and meowed mixed together.

"Haa...meow...n-no...more pl-please meow" Neko replied as she'd begs.

Bakura looks up at her and smiles and went and kissed her hard but sexy like as Judai switch places with Johan as Judai had Neko press against his bare back now as this was getting good.

"I think it's time for you our cute pet kitty to become our vampire now" Judai whispered all sexy into Neko's right ear.

Neko blushed as she'd heard at as she'd looks at Judai and then at Johan.

"Meow w-what...you two...meow are going to do it now meow?" Neko replied.

Both Judai and Johan nod their head yes.

"Don't worry our pet I am going to be here with you" Bakura replied with a smile.

Neko blushes as she'd nods.

"Don't worry our pet I am going to me here with you" Bakura replied again as he goes and kiss Neko's lips.

Neko blushed as Judai and Johan got to work as Bakura calms her down.

Judai told Bakura to hold her still but gently though as Bakura nods his head as Johan smiles as so did Judai.

Neko looks at them and blushes as she'd looks up at Bakura.

Judai and Johan go and kissed her neck as Judai takes the right side and Johan takes the left side.

"Now our pet just relax ok" Bakura replied.

"Meow okay" Neko replied with a blush.

As both Judai and Johan kissed her neck Bakura on the other hand played with her kitty ears and tail as Neko meow abit and then purred as she liked that.

"Okay here we go" Judai whispered to Neko.

"Just relax our pet okay" Johan replied.

Neko just nodded her head as for Bakura he knew what to do as he'd played with Neko's cute kitty ears and tail some more.

Judai and Johan grab Neko away from Bakura for abit as Neko was between them as she was in middle of them.

"Bakura won't worry we will let you play with Yuki in abit just wait ok" Johan explained.

"Fine! Just don't take that long you vampires" Bakura laughed abit.

Both Johan and Judai nodded their heads to say okay as they look back to Neko as she'd blushing still as she'd had her head resting on Johan's shoulder.

"Johan you know what to do" Judai replied as he looks at Neko who was resting her head on Johan's shoulder.

"Hai I know" Johan replied.

Bakura watched them as Judai gently lifts Neko's chin up and then slowly turn her head around as that happen Neko just relax as she rested her head on Johan's shoulder as Judai on the other hand goes and sank his fangs into her neck as he'd bites her.

"O-oww meow" Neko cried out in abit of pain as she goes and grasps Johan's right arm.

Johan just smiles as he pets her head as Judai drinks abit of Neko's blood.

Neko calms down abit as she relax as it was now Johan's turn to bite her as he'd hands Neko over Judai as Judai holds as he kissed her cheek.

"It's almost over our pet" Judai replied as he kissed her lips.

Neko nods her head slowly as she blushed again.

"Hey Bakura come here I need you do something for me" Johan replied as he'd looks at Bakura.

Bakura goes over to Johan.

"Yea what is it?" Bakura asked as he looks at Johan.

Without warning Johan goes and kissed Bakura all so very sexy as that turn Neko on as she goes and grabs Judai's hand and Judai smiled at her reaction to that display.

Johan and Bakura pulled away from each other.

"W-what was the bloody was that all about?" Bakura growled abit at Johan.

"Oh just something I wanted to do in front of our pet" Johan replied with a soft giggled.

Johan goes over to Neko and Judai on the bed and looks at Neko and smiles.

"Did you like that our kawaii kitty?" Johan asked as he lean in and rest his forehead on hers.

Neko nodded and blushed again as it was so very cute.

"I knew that you will" Johan replied as he goes and kissed her on lips.

After that Judai hands Neko over to Bakura as he was on sitting on the bed again as he place Neko in his lap as Johan goes and bites Neko on the other side of her neck as Neko moans abit.

Johan drank Neko's blood as he'd was still biting her as she'd was moaning abit as Neko goes and grabs Bakura's right hand and squeezed it abit.

"Meow i-it hurts meow" Neko replied as she looks over to Judai slowly.

Judai walks over to Bakura's right side.

"Yuki our pet it's almost over" Judai replied as he goes and kissed her on lips.

Bakura then got a idea as he watched Johan stop biting and drinking Neko's blood as Bakura without warning goes and pulls Judai into hot sexy kissed as Neko watched as she was still in his lap.

As Bakura kissed Judai in front of Neko in his lap still it yet again it turn Neko on as her body went on fire or something like that.

Bakura pulls away from Judai and looks Neko and smiles as Judai did the same as he too looks at Neko.

"Okay Yuki it's your turn our kawaii kitty" Johan replied.

Neko looks over to Johan as he'd had his pants unbutton and unzip down Neko blushed as she'd knew what that meant as she'd got up from Judai's lap and goes over to Johan.

Both Bakura and Judai watched as Neko crawls over to Johan on the bed.

As Neko go there she saw how big Johan's dick was as she slowly begins to play with it first as she'd rubs it up and down slowly at first.

"Ooo that's feels good" Johan purred as he looks down at Neko.

Bakura and Judai just watch for now as they got abit turn on.

"Yuki our pet use your mouth" Johan replied with abit moan to it.

Neko looks up at him and nods her head slowly to say ok as Neko goes and places Johan's dick in her sweet mouth as she sucked it slowly at first as Neko was sucking it both Bakura and Judai did something as they crawl over to Neko and Johan on the bed as Bakura was behind Neko and Judai was at Neko's right side as they smirking.

("Okay let's see how she'd likes this") Bakura said inside his head.

Judai smiled as he'd knew what Bakura was going to do.

Neko was to busy sucking Johan's dick to notice Bakura slowly pushing her skirt up.

("Hmm this is going to fun") both Judai and Johan said inside their heads as they smiled and watched.

Bakura goes and gently place two fingers inside her slot again.

Neko felt that and moaned abit as she still suck's Johan's dick.

"Oh it seem to me that our pet enjoy that" Judai replied.

Bakura smiled and then he'd did it again.

"Oh I want to try" Judai purred as he'd goes and does it.

"Ah...uha...meow" Neko moaned and meowed even though she was sucking Johan's dick was she'd did that anyways.

And so through out the night both Judai and Bakura and Johan played with their pet as you can hear moans and screams of pleasure.

~Next Day~

With Nana and Neko

Yami was out yet again as he'd was doing abit hunting and other things as he'd was not there at the house.

Nana tries to hide her blush to due she had woke up naked next to Jounouchi she'd remember what happen last night oh it was fun night last night with her love Jounouchi they sure did enjoy themselves.

Neko was feeling abit weak do to the hard love making with all three guys aka Judai and Johan and Bakura as she falls to the floor in the game room.

"Neko onee-sama are you are okay?" Nana asked.

Neko didn't say a word just yet.

"Onee-sama?!" Nana called out.

Nana look and saw Neko on the floor as she runs there and yelled her name causing the three boys to wake up and following Nana scream.

Judai and Bakura and Johan followed Nana's scream to the game room as they see Neko on the floor not moving as they went to her.

"Yuki! Hey Yuki are you okay?" both Judai and Johan asked in unison as they looked at her.

"Neko come on" Bakura replied.

Nana got to very worried about her big sister as she too tries to help out as she'd got more worry until Jounouchi appeared and he'd goes to her side.

"What happen?" Jounouchi asked.

"I-is Neko" Nana said as she'd clings on Jounouchi's side.

Jounouchi nods short as he'd holds her.

"She will be fine babe I promise" Jounouchi replied.

Suddenly Silver appeared as he goes over to his master and goes and sits on top of her.

Bakura and Judai and Johan stare at Silver as they were surprise at his action as both Nana and Jounouchi were surprise too.

"Master do get up" Silver replied as he keeps on sitting on her.

Neko moved abit as others saw that.

"Came on Master" Silver replied as he goes and starts and jumps up and down on Neko's back.

Nana's eyes widen so did Jounouchi's and other three too.

In 3,2,1

"SILVER! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU ARE SO FUCKING HEAVY! AHHH MY BACK! YOU BAKA STOP JUMPING YOU ASS!" Neko yelled.

Nana and Jounouchi blink slightly while they were seeing this.

"Oh master I am not hurting you that much" Silver giggled abit as he'd stops jumping on Neko's back.

Neko then goes and went and pushes Silver off of her back as she'd slowly gets up.

"You so fucking heavy! You need to go on a diet!" Neko hissed abit.

Silver just laughs but goes and licks his master on the right cheek.

Nana and Jounouchi blink confusingly as they watching this the same goes with Bakura, Judai and Johan.

Neko looks around and spots Nana and Jounouchi and all three of her loves Bakura and Judai and Johan.

"Oh hey guys sorry about that" Neko replied.

Silver goes and helps his master up as Neko slowly gets up.

"Neko onee-sama are you okay?" Nana asked.

"Hai I am just abit sore" Neko laughs as she'd blushes abit.

Both Bakura and Judai and Johan knew why as they smiled.

Nana and Jounouchi chuckle but then blink for what they heard Neko said "sore?"

Bakura, Johan and Judai smirks at them and chuckle too.

Nana walks over to her big sister.

"Neko onee-sama did they bite?" Nana whispered to Neko.

Neko nods her head yes as she'd was still blushing.

Jounouchi felt his eye widen of surprise same with Nana too.

"Really?!" Nana said as she'd manage to crack a smile.

"Hai they bite me plus they turn me into a kitty too" Neko replied quietly so only Nana can hear.

"Really?" Nana asked in abit of surprise.

Neko nods her head again as she'd was blushing as she'd remembered last night.

Nana blinks but smiles at her big sister.

"I see will I am happy for you" Nana replied.

Jounouchi suddenly remember last night that cause him to blush where Judai saw him blushing.

"Hmm someone had fun last night too" Judai smiled.

Jounouchi blushed more and Judai saw it as he smiles again.

~Back to the girls~

"Nanaie I got a call from our sister Riku" Neko replied.  
"

Really? Is something wrong?" Nana asked abit worried.

"I am not sure but she sound very worried about something" Neko pointed out.

"But do you know why she is worry about?" Nana asked.

Neko shakes her head no.

"I am going over and check up on her Nanaie" Neko replied.

"Okay do you want to come with you?" Nana asked.

Neko smiled at her sister as she'd was about to answer her when Yami come in as he walks in the room as they all saw him.

"Yo Yami my man welcome"Jounouchi replied with smile.

Nana didn't bother to look at Yami as she'd was still angry with him, both Bakura and Judai and Johan just nod to Yami.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Nothing I am just going to pay Riku a visit" Neko replied.

Yami's eyes when in surprise as he'd heard that.

Then to Nana surprise when Yami spoke up.

"Then I am coming with you then Neko" Yami pointed out.

Neko sighs as she'd looks down and then at her little sis Nana as she'd sense Nana's anger.

"Don't worry I won't let get that close to her ok" Neko replied.

Nana nods her head as to say fine okay big sis.

Neko nods back as she'd left the house with Yami go see Riku even though Neko knows that Riku's was afraid of Yami .

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
